


M's Orchid

by Serenity_Stardust



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crime, Drugs, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Handcuffs, Magic, Mystery, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, dark themes, human world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Stardust/pseuds/Serenity_Stardust
Summary: Magic, secrets, betrayal, and handcuffs. This is a story about trust, and how far someone is willing to go for that trust. Warning: Mature Content. J/S slow burn story.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Welcome to "M's Orchid." I am your hostess, Serenity Stardust. I do hope you enjoy your time here with me._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _I do not own any respective "Labyrinth" characters._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **_This plot was heavily inspired by the movie "The Linguini Incident"._ <**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _There is some serious mature content littered throughout this story. Viewer discretion is advised. I will update on any warnings as we press on with the story as a whole._  
>  **

***~*Prologue*~***

**~The Bet~**

The evening is chilled with a blistering spring breeze. The sky is dark, but the city is luminous. A tiny crescent shaped moon leers over the city of Manhattan. The moon dances within the dark and voluptuous clouds that embrace her. The clouds light up with electrifying exuberance as the thunder calls to those who yearn for the nighttime air filled with the wistful aroma of pipe tobacco and vodka-filled sweat. This aroma is a tempting and commencing scent of grown human men and women alike. There is no judgement in the nighttime void. Anyone who enjoys indulging themselves within pleasures of unmistakable desire, jazz, and drink are invited to join in.

M's Orchid is among the latter of all things nocturnal and naughty. It is not just any Cabaret club that can be found among the stormy streets of New York- it the greatest underground city that is filled with drink, smoke, and endless entertainment, for those who can afford it, that is. Just as one enters the stalky and black painted double-doors, they are bombarded by the sight of smoke and mist. They are enclosed in a small corridor that fits no more than a handful of people. The only thing standing in the guests way of the main hall is a transparent windowpane stained through the ages of nicotine and other numbing narcotics. A ticket-man can be found hidden within the shadows of a large coffin-like box. Guests are never surprised to see not but a gloved hand that accepts the small payment as each morsel enters. It is a lavish city of nightlife and luxury.

Finally released through the thin and suffocating corridor, all senses are overwhelmed. Some eyes will either find four windowless walls that drip with silk or take a gander of the booths that scale the sides of the tall, yet small theatre. Others might observe the many table tops swimming in liquor and cash. These flawless human-like creatures make themselves comfortable, for there are many events that unfold night in and night out.

One's nose will be caressed with endless fragrances- Louis Vuitton perfume, Giorgio Armani cologne, and sparkling beads of pearly sweat that decorate each and every head in the room. A feast of risque and scantily clad dancers parade and dance throughout the dimly lit halls. Instantaneously, they drop to the floor in splits on the beat of the brass-filled music that flood the ear's of the audience with the threat of explosion. The sole of every foot is immediately welcomed with the endless buzzing of the mind -numbing bass that vibrates the floor. Such a sensation can even reach the thighs and necks of the lucky ones who wander in these teasing and lustful halls.

M's Orchid's bordello-like atmosphere hints at a little more than what appears in front of the blissful guests that enter and leave throughout the night. This indoor kingdom seems miles wide, yet it only fits in a slanted inner corner of a dead-end street. This palace is tucked in far away from any real civilization in this large and rendering city of New York. It seems as though the only way to find this place is if one has been here before, which always bewilders it's guests with how many people leer in and out every single night. Because of its obscurity and clever location, it is almost as if, those who enter here enter into another world. The glamour and bliss is so poignant, as soon as someone exits, they would wonder where they have been the entirety of their evening.

Regardless of M's Orchid's shabby and empty location, the place is endlessly busy and bustling. It is a retreat for all of those who yearn to get away from their reality and enter into a new world; a new realm of existence. It's cramped, it's dark, it's murky.

It's a nighttime paradise.

There is, of course, far more to be found beyond the luscious pillows and billowed epicure, if one is willing to look hard enough. It is a curious place, indeed.

In essence, M's Orchid is as intriguing as its very own name, and the owner's, even more so.

Little is known about the beginnings of such a place. Even less is known about its owners, Montgomery and Michelina. Much is speculated about the fraternal brother and sister twins and their opaque existence, but very little information has become common knowledge. Their origin is unknown, their age is unknown, and their history with running the business is unknown. What is known is that they are the current caretakers of such a historical monument, and that they are two of the most beautiful people that anyone has ever met. They are both tall, matching around six-foot tall,with Montgomery sprouting just half an inch taller than younger sister Michelina. They both have glossy blue eyes, sun kissed tan skin, and very fine, thick charcoal colored hair. Michelina styles her endlessly long and straight tresses with a straight bang that brushes just above her eyes, while Montgomery sports a short and very slick pompadour, with gel that locks it in place. They are both as slim as they are tall, and their pastel-colored high fashion helps to enhance their height. Their complexion is young, almost youth-like, as if they were freshly plucked out of school, but their eyes show that this is not the case. One may look into their eyes and their world will spin, if one is not careful with the wisdom that the twins have locked away inside. Their demure and classy personalities are completed with the richest, milkiest, and most enchanting accent, foreign to many ears and curious to all who have the pleasure to speak to them.

Monty and Michelle, as they are commonly named, are the fire and metal that mold and hold this structure together. Monty is as lively as he is amorous. Michelle is reserved and always thinking one step ahead. They are very good at what they do, and even better at what they don't do. They are desired by many that are both famous and infamous. They can be the kindest friend or the fiercest enemy. It is up to the world to decide what role they will take. Although they do not flaunt the power that they wield, their reputation exceeds any and all trepidation. Together, they have built an empire, and they will not accept any less. Their workers are their children and their audience are their people. Here in M's Orchid, they are royalty. And no one crosses the King and the Queen.

Her majesty Michelina sits upon her throne. The paper work on the office desk in front of her is her crown, and the problems that arise are no match for this fierce woman of power. She works endlessly to keep her kingdom in tip-top shape, and the workload never seems to end. She hears the muffled music from the main hall and the bristled voices of pleasure and contentment. She could tell by the seemingly endless line in the bathroom hall that tonight was going to prove prosperous. As she focuses her energy upon some figures in her hands, her ears twitch at the sound of the office door slowly creaking open. She doesn't move a muscle, but her eyes dart up to see her elder brother making his way in. He holds a cheery disposition upon his face as he throws the door shut in a slam.

She speaks. "Alas, he appears," she continues to work numbers with fast reflexes on her calculator at hand.

"Alas she sneers." His smile enrages his little sister.

"You are late." Her words bite the air.

"This comes from a woman who likes to show up three hours earlier than the rest." Montgomery slumps his body on the tip of the desk as he observes what Michelina is working on.

She continues to work. "You know that I do not tolerate tardiness."

"I'm not one of your strippers, my dear. I don't-"

"Dancers," she enunciates as she stops her progress, "they are erotic dancers." She looks straight into his eyes as she points her pen towards him. "I will shove this in a very uncomfortable place, and I like this pen." Her words hit him in a threatening manner.

"Where have you been?"

His brow lifts in the slightest. "I'm sorry, I was not aware that our mother has come to visit." He tilts his head to the side. Michelina sighs in disappointment as she continues to work. He uses this silence to continue. "If you must know, I was in a very important meeting."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I assume her legs went up to her throat and her breasts were the size of-"

"His legs were quite plain, and his breasts were hidden quite well. I do apologize for the anticlimactic outcome." He stops her senseless mockery.

"Oh, you were actually taking care of business?" She looks up to him in general disbelief.

"I was not aware that hell had successfully frozen over."

"You would definitely be the first that they would notify when that day comes, sister dearest."

She bites her tongue as she takes a deep breath. "And what was this meeting about?"

"Business."

Her eyes roll. "What kind of business?"

"The kind that can get us more business."

She sighs as she stands. "Montgomery, I really don't want to send an electric shock up your spine to split in half. So will you please do me the courtesy of growing the fuck up for a moment or two and tell me what and who you were talking to?"

He chuckles. He loves making her angry. "Relax, Michelina. I was discussing updates with Trafaig."

"Trafaig?" She stops in her tracks. She slowly exhales at his explanation. "What is the update?"

"He wanted to tell us that everything is running smoothly and they are ready for a new shipment."

Michelina spins around to open a drawer directly behind her chair. "How many would they like?" She grabs a marked folder and opens it.

"Three."

"Hmm," Michelina looks into her notes with a negative response, "we don't have three."

"Are you sure?"

She looks to her brother with a sisterly attitude. "Would you like to second guess me again, because that worked out just splendidly, last time."

Monty gently sighs. "How many do we have, then?"

"It looks like we have two... at the most."

"That's all? Even if we include-"

"No." She cuts him off. "You know it's not going to happen."

He crosses his arms. "Never say never, darling."

"Care to make a wager, then?" She crosses her arms.

He huffs at her as he leaves no answer. He instead takes this moment to grab his own chair and sit across from her. "Well, how about you? Do you have any news on your end?"

"Yes." She says as she writes something in the folder before putting it back in its place.

"Ms. Williams is still on personal leave."

"What?" Montgomery pauses..

"Oh, my apologies," Michelina corrects herself. "paid personal leave."

"Excuse me?"

"She called and said that she will be extending her leave an extra two days."

"How in the seven Hells did she accomplish this?"

"Other than the fact that she always brings our biggest business and is quite the protégé, she had not missed a day of worked since she started five years ago."

Montgomery sighs a heavy sigh. "It's because of that girl- the one she keeps as some... pet, right?"

Michelina shrugs. "Humans, are so simple. They rely on this emotional finesse called... love-er something." Her face scrunches in disgust. "I've seen it with some of our bartenders and waitresses. It's God's-awful."

"And you are letting her do this?" Montgomery looks surprised at his sister. "She's lucky she's good."

"Oh shut up. You know that she is the best entertainer that we have had in the last decade." She dismisses her dim-witted brother, "let her waste away for a week in some folly lovey-dovey crap. Let her get it out of her system."

"It's fine," Monty thinks on this matter. "She can owe me for making my audience suffer without her."

"Speaking of," Michelina changes the subject, "have you checked the numbers tonight?" she asks as she stacks the majority of the papers on the desk together.

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance to make the rounds."

Michelina stops as she looks up to her brother. This causes a momentary silence, and a smile to creep upon her face for the first time tonight. "Oh, you haven't?" She tilts her head as her smile only grows.

His brow curls. "No."

"Have you been on the floor at all?" Her smile remains.

"No..." His smile shrinks. "Why?"

She quietly giggles. "Go make your rounds and see for yourself."

"Well, I don't want to, now."

"Well, I am suddenly very thirsty." Michelle says as she stands. "Come on, you're gonna make me a drink."

"Michelina-"

"Come on,"

"What is out there, Michelle?" He calls her by her given nickname.

"You know how I like my drinks, right, Monty?" She throws his right back at him.

"With freshly squeezed arsenic," he asks as he opens their office door and lets his sister out first. "coming right up."

The hall is crowded and bustling with a group of drunk people stumbling to find a restroom. They maneuver out of the crowd and into the filled floor. The music is loud and overbearing as is the heat in the building with all of the bodies stacked against one another. With swift movements, they are able to make it to the other side of the building to the large and loaded bar full of every single kind of alcohol one can imagine. Monty jumps behind the bar as he grabs a glass to make a drink.

"What do you want, little sister?"

"A Black Russian, and use the good stuff."

"And I'll take a Rum and Coke." Says a much deeper and more masculine voice.

Montgomery knows this voice. His spine crawls in pure hatred for this voice. His eyes swiftly roll to the back to his head as he turns to see the culprit of such an annoying bass: a tall and thin man, fit with blonde layered hair and eyes that kill with one pupil larger than the other. His toothy grin brings Montgomery's blood to a boiling heat. "And use the good stuff." His eyes spark with childlike animosity.

"Jareth." Montgomery hisses through his teeth with a forced smile. Michelina sits next to Jareth with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello Montgomery."

"Cousin Jareth!" Michelina's gratuitous smile cannot be hidden upon seeing her brother's arch enemy. "It has been too long."

"That is has." He nods in agreement, his accent matching his relatives.

She continues. "How are things in the bewildering world of that grotesque and repulsive Labyrinthian Kingdom of yours?"

"Quiet and dismal." Jareth nods in thanks to his cousin upon being given his drink.

"There is little activity on my end."

"Aww, no kidnappings? What a bore." Montgomery mockingly pouts at his cousin's discern.

"It is always a joy to see you, dear cousin." Michelina pats Jareth's hand with hers.

"That is very kind of you to say." Jareth's smile towards Michelina is genuine. "And I am sure that the fulfillment that you express when your brother and I bicker and fight has nothing to do with your welcome wagon upon my arrivals."

"Oh no," the sarcasm is barely missed from Michelle's voice, "though it is fun to watch you keep my sweet and loving brother on his toes."

"Mmhmm," Montgomery is less than amused. "What brings your bony hide to our humble abode, dear cousin?" Irritation drips as Monty tries to smile.

"Need I a reason to come and say hello to family?" Jareth takes a sip of his extremely alcoholic drink.

"You are hardly that courteous." Montgomery's words are poisonous.

"Isn't that calling the kettle black, young one." Jareth dismisses the blatant insult with his own. This makes what little smile that is on his cousin's face drop in an instant.

"At least I have something to show for it." Montgomery says as he pours a shot for himself.

"Yes," Jareth observes his surroundings. "A stark and filthy human infested shack with weak alcohol and stacks of green paper that barely passes for proper currency." Jareth takes another sip.

"Will you be staying long, Jareth?" Michelina's voice is open and inviting.

"That depends."

"Oh what?"

"On you."

"What really brings you to our side of the tracks, my dear Jareth?" Montgomery's pompous attitude seeps through his words.

"Your astute attitude and charming good looks, dear Montgomery." Jareth shrugs.

"And the actual reason?" Michelina quips as she shamelessly darts her eyes to her ugly older brother.

Jareth sighs. He is finished with this façade. "I am, in fact, here to congratulate the two of you."

"That's a curious statement." Michelina looks back to their cousin.

"On what grounds do we deserve such a celebration from the "mighty" Goblin King?"

"On the grounds that this King is officially passing down his crown to his successors: Prince Montgomery and Princess Michelina of the Royal Tuatha Fae Court, direct descendants of the Goddess Brigid, Ruler of the _"Domhan na Dóiteáin."_ He smiles tilting his head towards his younger sibling-like cousins. "You are to accept the crown during this next Winter Solstice. Our grandmother does miss you, so."

They both look to him, dumbfounded by this sudden collection of information. There is quite the lengthy silence between the three beings, regardless of the loud music echoing the walls of their palace. Out of nowhere, the twins suddenly burst in some hardy chuckles which renders Jareth's brow to lift in confusion. They continue to chuckle at his words.

"Oh, Montgomery? Could this be true?" Michelina says holding her tiny stomach.

"Yes," he replies, "the "Almighty" Goblin King is gracious enough to sacrifice his wonderful crown down to us common folk. What a blessed day!"

"Oh, but wait, brother dearest," they slowly stop their laughter, "do we want the Labyrinthian crown?" The acting in her voice is obvious.

Montgomery ponders for a moment. "Why, no. I don't think we wish to dwindle and whither away on a godforsaken throne that keeps the lowest magical life forms on a leash."

"Oh, well my mistake, Jareth." Michelina's face drops in joking favor. "I do not think we will be accepting today. Thank you for the kind offer though." They continue to laugh.

Jareth's smile refuses to leave, regardless of their poking fun at his demise. "You will be there." He nods, refusing their refusal. "You will show up during the Tuatha Winter Solstice Bailiú, you will carry yourself through the crowning ceremony and you will rule the Labyrinthian throne." The confidence in his voice causes their laughter to subside.

Michelina lightly sighs. Her smile remains. "I'm sorry, Jareth." She is kind in her words.

"But we do not accept the crown." She lovingly rubs his arm in reassurance. He accepts it, his smile never fading, but his eyes do darken in the slightest.

"Yes," Montgomery adds, "although we are next in line for the crown, it is only upon our decision on if we wish to accept the crown or not." He finishes with a smile returning to his face.

Michelle continues, "We know that you have been doing this for quite a few years-"

"A few Millennia, to be generous." Jareth adds.

"We are just not in a position to accept." Michelina's kindness is uncharacteristic.

"And why is that?" Jareth kindly asks.

"Look around you, cousin." She waves a hand around their vision to gather attention to their environment. "We have a purpose here. We have substance."

"And we refuse to be in charge of ghoulish and disgusting creatures that can't keep their junk in their pants. Ruling over a nasty thrown and keeping unruly, low of life forms are not things that I am interested in." Montgomery is incredibly blunt. "Though, I am sure you are doing a marvelous job." He pats in Jareth's direction.

Jareth replies, "i have no doubt that Michelina must have more than enough practice with ghoulish and disgusting creatures, keeping you on a leash all this time. They do frown upon pillage and rape nowadays, don't they, Montgomery?" Jareth's quick witted retort causes Monty's face to drop.

"How is your father, Jareth?" Montgomery pushes the insult inside of Jareth's ears. Michelina's jaw drops as she looks almost apologetically to her cousin.

Jareth doesn't need to buff his chest. He only adds to his previous thought as he backs his little cousin up with his size. "I did your mother a favor taking this throne all those years ago when you two were too young to rule. But you two are plenty old enough now. And you will repay me by taking responsibility. It is time to be grown-up's and do what is required of you."

Michelina and Montgomery look to one another as if they were pondering their decision. Mirroring one another, they look to each other, then look back to Jareth simultaneously. And as they speak, they speak in one voice.

"No."

"Okay." Jareth's lips thin in slight anger. "I do apologize if I have given any implication that am making a request." He chuckles in his own irritation. "I am not asking. This is an order."

"An order?" Michelina asks slightly surprised to hear such a word.

"From someone of a higher power." Jareth points to himself.

"Well, this does cause something problematic, doesn't it?" Michelina's positive demeanor is starting to irritate Jareth.

"What should we do?" Montgomery asks.

"I don't think we have to anything." Michelina flutters her lashes with a greedy smile.

"Why is that?" Montgomery asks.

Michelina shrugs. "Because it's not our problem."

"Oh. How interesting."

"Well it's settled then." She agrees with her brother as they both walk away from Jareth leaving him in a pool of his own gloom.

"I hope you enjoy tonight's entertainment, dear Jareth." Montgomery finishes, walking away.

"And all of your drinks will be on the house." Michelina adds with a wave.

Jareth's face is scrunched in anger of the two obnoxious child-like twin cousins of his. There is only one thing left to do.

"Cowards." He says just loud enough for them to hear.

Montgomery stops dead in his tracks. The action causes Michelina to follow.

Slowly, they turn their heels to see their eldest cousin sitting and twirling the straw in his drink.

"Pardon?" Montgomery asks.

"Did I stutter?" Jareth's grin is small and frigid. His cousin's head quickly tilts to the side. Such a simple comment sends pure lothe within his soul. But before he starts to speak, Michelle steps in.

"This is not cowardice, Jareth." Michelina stands in front of her brother, knowing how he can be. "It's resourcefulness. We are very sorry that you have became wrapped up in this, but it is to no fault of ours that you volunteered to take this role. Nor is it our fault that these rules have been set in place. If we do not want this throne, then we have a right not to accept it. We are sorry." Michelina feels as though is able to end the discussion with peace and understanding. Jareth slowly nods as the twins continue to back away.

Montgomery adds, "We do have responsibilities, Jareth. Just because they do not coincide with yours, that doesn't make them any less important."

"You don't want to take it voluntarily? That's fine." Jareth says as he takes another sip of his drink. "Then how about we make it interesting?"

This perks the ears of both twins, but Michelina is quick to respond. "No-"

"Now, wait a minute, Michelina," her brother stops her, "we haven't heard what our dear cousin has to say yet."

"Montgomery. I am not going to let you-"

"I'm sorry... are you my mother?"

"Our mother is dead!"

"Jareth, I'd like to hear what you have to say." Montgomery agrees in spite of his wretched sister.

Jareth grins. "If we weren't related, I'd swear you two were human." Jareth speaks to the twins as the leisurely bring their gaze back to him. "It would be... fun to engage in a friendly wager, just as we did in our youth."

"It depends on how interesting you are willing to make it. I don't want to get bored."

"By the goddess. Montgomery you are such an idiot." Michelina lowers her head in shame. "And what could you possibly have that we would want?" Michelina motions of Jareth as leans her body up against the bar.

"It's not what you want, but rather what you don't want." Jareth says as he looks into his cup that is almost empty. He points his cup to Monty, demanding another drink.

"Elaborate." Michelina says urging him to continue.

"If I win, I get to step down and you get to take the crown. It can be both of you, or you can fight for it since I know how much you both want it."

"And if we win?" Michelina urges him further.

"I leave. Simple as that."

"No, no." She stands tall as she faces her older cousin alone. "You leave and never return."

"I am willing to accept those wages." Jareth is blunt.

"Wait..." Montgomery stops them. "What is the bet?"

Jareth shrugs. "Anything. I am at your disposal, after all."

The twins chuckle. Montgomery adds."Well, you're the one that wants the bet."

Michelina continues. "And we just can't up and leave, dearest cousin. As we have discussed earlier, we have roots."

Montgomery shrugs at the thought. "Well, it's not like we're married to the place, darling." He just cannot resist adding to this interesting topic.

"Yes, but Jareth isn't married at all." Michelina says as they both chuckle. "At least we have substance."

Montgomery's smile reaches ear to ear. "A pathetic truth, indeed."

"There's our bet." Jareth suddenly says through the chuckles.

The twins look to one another in slight confusion. "Wha... Marriage?" Michelle asks.

"Marriage to what?" Montgomery questions.

"Marriage is binding, you said so yourself." Jareth says as it is his turn to smile.

Michelina catches on quite quickly. "So... You want to marry? Marry whom?"

"That is the interesting part, isn't it?" Jareth says looking around. "Who should I marry?"

"I think the question is who would marry?" Monty quips with a laugh. "You have existed this long without a betrothed. There must be a reason."

"What makes you think you can get anyone here?"

"A bet's a bet. What do you say?" Jareth stands erect with the wager on the table.

"We're not interested." Michelina shuts down the offer. "Let's go, brother."

"Tell you what," Montgomery ignores his sister completely. "If you can get any of my girls in our establishment to marry you in... one human month, then we will gladly accept the Labyrinthian throne."

"What?" Michelle quips. "No! I don't agree to this."

"Easy enough." Jareth agrees.

"And you have to act as a human." Montgomery continues. "No magic and no use of power to glamorize your position. You have to use old fashioned wit and charm, so long as it didn't waste away with your old age. We might as well get a show with this bet." The eldest twin giggles towards Michelina at the thought of this outrageous idea.

"No magic and I must be married in one month time." Jareth settles the rules at hand.

"Is that a wager?"

"Are any of you morons listening to me?" Michelina fights her way into the conversation.

"As a businesswoman who owns 50% of this establishment, I am refusing this idiotic endeavor. This is Ludicrous."

"It's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to lose, either." Jareth shrugs as he finishes his rum.

"Please." Michelina starts to giggle. "You would fall flat on your pretty little face within the evening."

"Then why not play along?"

Montgomery and Michelina look to one another as they mentally discuss this idea with one another one last time. After coming to a conclusion, they put their hands in.

Michelina speaks. "If we win, you will return to the Labyrinthian throne and you shall rule for an eternity. You will not return and ask us to take over again. We will get to do what we please."

Jareth nods in understanding. "And if I win, I have my freedom."

"As a human." Montgomery adds.

"Pardon?" Jareth asks.

"You will get your freedom, but as a human. You will have to remain here." Michelina agrees with Montgomery's addition.

"And you will not be allowed to divorce your betrothed."

"You are only allowed to be a widower, or otherwise at a physical loss of your bonnie lass. Is that agreed?"

Jareth is surprised at this addition to the bet. He sits there for a moment to ponder the wages at hand, here. He did not expect this to escalate this much. He hides his reservations about this irrational idea.

"Are we in agreement?" Monty asks with his hand in.

"Aye. We are in agreement." Jareth shakes Montgomery's hand.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Michelina lays a hand on top of theirs, "but the wager has officially been made." All hands temporarily bind with a gentle green glow. "You have one month, Jareth. You better hurry."

He says no more. He only bows as he leaves them to be off.

"So, you say our little Sarah Williams will not be returning for another two days, correct?" Montgomery asks motioning to his sister.

"That is correct." Michelina responds as she holds her hands behind her back to straighten out her posture.

"This will prove to be exceptional entertainment."

"You underestimate our cousin, dearest brother." Her eyes lower to their cousin as he approaches the first waitress that he sees. "He will prove to be very fitting opponent." The twins look down at their dynasty of M's Orchid.

"Then let the games begin."


	2. The Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is strong language in this chapter.**
> 
> **I own nothing. I am writing this for shits and giggles.**

***~*Chapter 1*~***

****

****

**~The Bartender~**

In a dim-lit back room of the cabaret club, there are as many as fifteen people rushing in and out of a dressing room directly behind the large stage. All of them are in continuous search for anything to be imagined- props, shoes, leather, whips, hats, wigs, glitter, confetti filled guns, boa's, feathered tails, and makeup. If one can name it, it is being sought after by one of the many, many lovely ladies that make up the entertainment ensemble of M's Orchid. Because the lustful, yet tasteful shows are performed every single night, the back room atmosphere is always rushed and worrisome in the beginning of each evening. They all race the clock as they try to finish getting ready before their first number. It’s so chaotic that no one is paying attention to who says what. Everything is mumbled in an endless cluster of anger and frustration.

"-I can't find that stupid pink bustier-"

"-Don't touch my eyeliner-"

"-This fuckin' wig never fits right-"

"-All the goddamn boa's are tangled!-"

"-Ow!-"

"-Hairspray, anyone?-"

"-I need a glue-gun-"

"-Shit-"

"-Use your lady words-"

"-I can't find my stiletto-"

"-Up yours-"

"-That's more like it-

"Hey," a girl with a very short black bob starts, "you guys hear about Cassie last night?"

"Everyone can hear Cassie at night." A snide comment is made. Laughter shortly follows.

"Nah, for real. I heard she got promoted last night." The black bob says to the group while gluing a set of eyelashes on her face.

"-Nuh-uh!-"

"-No she didn't.-" Various voices bleed through each other.

"Swear to God she did. Heard it from Marvin up front, today. He says he heard her talkin' to Monty and Michelle about it."

“-Is that why she's not here?-"

“-Well what the fuck-"

“-She's not even a good dancer-"

"What we're ya doin talkin' to Marvin?" A redhead asks the black bobbed girl.

“None ya damn business, that’s what.” Her eyes roll.

"You know, I don't get it.” Another young woman with white hair and dark skin suddenly changes the subject on the large group of women. "I am one of the sexiest mothafuckers in all 'a New York, right? I'm makin’ good money, I'm not livin' in the shit side of town, and somehow, I still can't find a fuckin’ boyfriend anywhere. What the hell am I doin' wrong?" Her strong New York accent is thick as she starts to put on her rosy red blush.

"-Well, what're you lookin' for on a man?-" Another dancer randomly asks.

"Somethin' decent."

"-Can ya be more specific?-" A third jumps in.

"Aww, ya know," the blonde's voice pinches the room full of other New York natives, "nice, romantic, cute, but not too cute; faithful, yet flirtatious; Someone not incredibly stupid..."

"-There are lotsa guys out there like that.-" Another voice seeps through.

The blonde narrows her eyes. "And straight." All of the ladies groan in agreement, nodding and chuckling at the notion that this is apparently a rare thing to find around them.  
The blonde continues. "I mean, why? Why's it so hard?"

"-You can always bat for the other team, ya know.-" in chimes another dancer.

The blonde’s hair flips back. "The fuck you mean by that?"

"-You know...” a dancer giggles. 

“Pet the rose-bud-"

"-Find a scissor-sister-"

"-Taste the rainbow-"

“They're telling you to become a lesbian, Constance." Says the dressing room ringleader Sarah Williams; a woman with a light skin and brunette hair. She smiles as she pushes through the crowd to sit next to the blonde looking for this sudden and crucial answer to life. “I say fuckin’ go for it." The woman wiggles her eyebrows at the notion.

"Not exactly my area of expertise, Sarah." Constance’s attitude points to her new voice of reason.

"I mean hey, _"La Vie Boheme"_ and shit, right?" Sarah shrugs as she starts to twist her medium length hair into a makeshift knot to finish her makeup.

"Sarah, when the fuck did you get here?” The redhead asks as she leans in on Sarah’s shoulder.

“What do you mean? I’ve been here.” Sarah continues to quickly apply her makeup.

“Is that what you’re gonna tell the evil M’s?” Lola dismisses as she walks away.

"Sarah," Constance turns to the hourglass figured beauty, "what's your secret?"

"What secret?" Sarah pays careful attention to the mirror as she remembers the group topic. "Wait-are other women into me?" Sarah smiles shoving a shocked hand to her chest as she looks to the girls.

"There's only one woman in Sarah's life." A dancer giggles.

"You got that right." Sarah praises. "And she gets to relax in bed with friends over while I get to work my ass off." Sarah’s smile can be seen as she opens a large compact of colorful eyeshadow.

"-You love it!-" Another shouts.

"Well... I love her,” Sarah admits as she slows her makeup movements, “but... fuck this job," she scoffs as every voice in the room roars in vigorous agreement.

Constance continues, "Sarah, men are crawlin' all over ya, night in and night out."

"Yeah," Sarah's eyes roll with an exasperated sigh. "They’re all over you, too."

The other girls start to raise their voices. “-Nope.-”

“-Not like you, they’re not.-”

"It's just..." Constance grunts in frustration. "Like, why do you get all the boys when you don't give a shit?"

"Because she don't give a shit." The redhead enters the conversation. "And she's an utter bitch."

"Damn, Lola." Sarah looks offended to the redhead.

"What- is that a lie?" Lola looks to Sarah with attitude.

"Hey, I give a shit..." Sarah says as she continues to finish her eyes. “I give a shit for that promotion.” All the girls clap and snap at her proclamation of truth.

"Sarah’s a fuckin' beast." another girl chimes in. "You know how she’s always treatin’ the men like trash and throws men out and shit? Men love it when women treat them like crap."

"I do not throw them out."

The whole room buzzes in disagreement. "-Oh! Please!-"

“Okay there was that ONE time...”

"-What a fuckin' lie.-" The comments continue to buzz.

The girl with the black bob enters. "Sarah, none of us even knew your name until you broke that one guys nose and threw him out on the concrete after he slapped your ass. Remember?" Laughter ensues.

"Sarah, you might as well be a bouncer here." Lola says as the small crowd of women roar in giggles.

"Alright alright-" Sarah calms them all down. "-yet, for some stupid reason, they keep commin' back for more." She looks to Constance in disgrace of their clientele.

"-Yeah, it's wired in their tiny little stupid-ass brains.-"

"See?” Constance slaps her knee in frustration. “That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Sarah flips her hair to toss and style it. "Hey. You want 'em? You can have ‘em!"

“-Well we would if you didn't hog all the lead roles.-" a disembodied voice adds.

"Hey!" Sarah points to the culprit of the last comment. “Say it with me- _pro-mo-tion._ ” Sarah pronounces each syllable.

"We all want that promotion.”.Lola finishes.

“Do ya still think any more promotions are gonna come out after Cassie?” Constance asks as she finishes her mascara.

“Dunno,” Sarah shrugs, “I still haven’t been able to figure out this little promotion pattern,” she admits.

“Yeah. It’s like they just give them out whenever they want.” Lola dismisses.

“And they’re hire whoever they want, too.” A comment was shouted from the group.

“What does that mean?” Sarah turns to the voice in the crowd of women.

“Haven’t met the new guy, eh?” Constance shakes her head distaste.

“Oh, God.” A girl with blue hair facepalms at the comment. 

“New guy?” Sarah’s interest is peaked. She can’t wait to hear how bad this one is. 

"-He’s our new bartender.-" The whole room groans, much to Sarah's surprise.

"Oh, you have GOT to catch me up." Sarah looks to the blue haired girl with a grin.

"Oh, you mean the pompous blonde dude with the obnoxious accent?" A girl with pink highlights chimes in.

"Heard he was Monty and Michelle's cousin from outta town." Constance adds.

"Yeah?" Sarah's evil grin perks with her brow.

"Okay ladies," booms a very familiar and hated voice from the other side of the dressing room door. "Are we decent?" the voice continues with a knock at the door. More groaning can be heard through the room as the door swiftly opens. Montgomery stands in the doorway. "I sure hope not," his smile is lecherous and lacking in charm. Everyone rolls their eyes as he waltzes on in to the girls' space. "Chop chop, my little turtle doves. We have a full seven minutes until curtain is up." He says as the girls shove him one way or another, clearly indicating that they do not want him in this room. Waltzing on through, he continues, "Aah, this room is just radiating in love. Whatever is an owner to do?" He tries to grab a hug or two, but he is avoided and even hit in the gut. Shaking off the ladies, as they are clearly playing hard to get, the tall charcoal haired man notices Sarah within his eyesight and smiles as he lingers his way towards her.

"Marking your territory again, Monty?" She doesn't have to see him in the mirror to know that he is approaching her.

"Was that a pathetic attempt to harm my emotions, Ms. Sarah?" He slowly approaches her chair and leans his body weight on it.

"I’m just warming up for my swine-induced audience." Sarah switches makeup instruments. "Michelle will kill you if she sees you trying to peek in this hen house with your carnivorous, dog-like eyes." Her tone is less than amused.

"Mmm, kitty has claws tonight." He playfully scratches in her direction. “Good.”  
She doesn't even give him the satisfaction of looking at him. "You're past your prime, Monty. You wish you could get the action in here." Sarah has no shame with her words.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" He dramatically side steps to her direction in sarcasm.

"Can't hurt the feelings of a heartless carcass." Miscellaneous voices around them catch her burn.

"Ooh," he hums as he dares to lean in closer towards her. "Someone's in a good mood tonight."

"It would be even better if you got the hell out of my mirror." Her words pierce his ears as she elbows him out of the way.

"Aren't you being a little bossy to the person that writes your check?"

"You don't write my check. Your sister does." Her sass clears the misunderstanding. "But if you value the hand you write with, you will make sure it will stay away from my ass before I break it off and shove it up yours." She looks down to see his hand exactly where she thought it'd be.

“But I do have a word in who gets the yearly promotion.” His grin grows exponentially as he looks to her through the mirror. He sees her demeanor change in an instant. Everyone gives the same reaction when he brings up that magic word. "Though, I do love it when you talk dirty."

Sarah scoffs in disgust. She bites her tongue as she keeps all of the other derogatory comments she has in store just for him. Giving in, she turns to him, hatred oozing from her body language. "What do you want?"

"Oh, giving up so soon?” He stands fully erect, holding onto her shoulder as if he just told his pet to heel. “Can't I just come up and express my love to all my lovely ladies of the night without any condescending presumptions?"

"No." All of the girls shout in unison.

"Okay fine." His grin falters. "Because you are all such good little girls, I have come to offer you all a deal.”

"A deal in which we flail our bodies at some investor that you want us to help make feel right at home?" Sarah's voice rises in anger as she steps away from the mirror to finish dressing. "We are not some slutty telegrams for your sleazy rich investors out there, you son of a-"

“Sarah!” Constance calls her out from behind. Sarah turns to see her mouthing the word **_‘stop’_** , warning her to cool it. She looks to Lola behind Monty mouthing the word **_‘promotion’_** as an incentive to shut her mouth.

"Would you like to listen?” Monty's voice remains calm. He locks eyes with Sarah. She remains silent. "I am asking a different kind of request."

“Yeah,” Sarah scoffs, "What would you like us to do?" She crosses her arms.

His smile holds a darker tone. "I take it some of you have met our new recruit this week?" He looks around the room as ears perk at the question.

"You mean your "cousin"?" Lola asks, quoting with fingers in the air.

"Yes."

"Yeah I met him," Constance says with regret in her voice. "He’s an undercover European Prime Minister that asked for my hand in marriage."

"What?" Monty's eyes grow, as does the chatting in the room. "Is that what he told you?"

"That's funny," Lola steps in, "because he told me that he was a famous author that was lookin' for inspiration for his new romance novel, then asked ME to marry him."

The girl with pink hair becomes vocal, as well. "He told me he was a musician and could play twelve instruments. Then he asked if I wanted to be his thirteenth." The girls laugh at that one.

The girl with blue hair adds her experience. "Well he tried to tell me that he was a Buddhist monk. Apparently he has been celibate for years and wants to find a woman to bear his children so they can continue the incredible and important tradition." The girls continue to bicker. The stories don't seem to end.

Montgomery is dying of laughter, holding his gut in remorse. "This is bloody glorious."

"How long was I gone, exactly?" Sarah looks around the room.

"Sarah,” Monty looks to her as he tries to settle his laughter, “I would love it if you could welcome him in the only way _you can_." Monty lowers his gaze to her.

Her eyes meet his as her brow perks."...You mean-"

"Total and absolute sabotage." Monty makes his words clear. "I want you to make him regret ever walking into this building."

Sarah's demeanor changes from ravenous to surprised at the sudden change in her boss' attitude. "Well, you gotta love family.” A smile returns on her face. “Remind me never to marry into yours." She purses her lips at her own statement. "But I am not in the finale tonight. It's my early night remember? I have to get home to-"

"Oh... You can't stay away from your... pet for more than a moment can you? God's know that you spent enough time this whole damn week with it." Sarah looks to him with a perplexed look on his face.

“Monty. I can’t.”

He pulls out a wad of cash from his pocket. "There is an extra grand, for each and everyone here tonight, if you can make him cry."

"Jesus," Sarah says as she goes to the mirror to straighten out her bustier, "What did this guy do to you?" She asks as she plucks the bulk of cash from his hand and sticks it in her bra.

"The clod here saying that my sister and I have inherited our... "family business." Monty’s attitude spills out of him. "Sadly for him, I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible."

"And what business is that?" Sarah leans in on a hip as she crosses her arms.

"Does it matter?" Monty asks, mimicking Sarah's stance. "I want him to see what my business can do, and why Michelina and I are not available for barter."

"Monty I-"

"Hell, I'm in." Lola says offering her hand out for pay.

"Me too," Constance says copying Lola.

"Same here-" Almost every other girl agrees as they all offer their hands out for payment. Monty looks to Sarah in a shrug.

"What do you say?" He asks as he pulls out a bigger wad of cash from his chest pocket. Sarah looks around the room full of the ladies who have been shamelessly hit on by this con-artist. Sighing in irritation, she lifts her hand up to her forehead for an upcoming headache, and wearily gives in. “And did I mention the potential for advancement?” Monty adds. “There just might be a promotion in this.”

_‘Damn it.’_ Sarah can’t afford to turn this down. "What's his name?" She sighs.

Monty's smile is the most irritating thing to Sarah. "Call him Jay."

"Oh, fuck me- alright ladies. Let's come up with a plan. We have a whole... 3 minutes to come up with something good-" Sarah gathers the girls in for a huddle.

Monty's work is done as he smirks his way out of the dressing room. Bursting through the double doors into the main hall, he blends himself right into the dozens of people that crowd the room. The temperature from one area to the other drastically changes. The volume of voices almost numbs his ears as he sees many familiar faces. He waves his hellos and pats the backs of many a friend and foe. He rushes around the room to everyone he can possibly know and plays the lovely host to the many rich people that populate the most expensive seats in the house. Looking up, he sees the sound and stage men giving the ready sign that the show is about to start. Monty nods in agreement as he makes his way back towards the bar.

Montgomery immediately regrets going to the bar. "Jareth." The male twin forces a smile upon seeing his frustrating cousin.

Jareth’s tone carries the same demeanor. "Would you like a request?"

"This was your idea, Jareth. You don't have to be here- two gin and tonics."

"Oh, yes I do." Jareth says as he grabs two glasses to prepare.

"Don't you have something better to do with your life?" Montgomery looks to his cousin with disdain.

"Like what?" Jareth asks as he garnishes the drinks.

"Oh, I don't know... Running a Kingdom?"

"There are many that require a kingdom to be run, not just me." Jareth grabs a big bottle of gin. “You would know that if you grew up and did your job.”

"How about stealing babies?"

"I’m sorry, but I don’t desire to steal from your bed." Jareth mixes the alcohol with a sly grin.

"Causing the extinction of numerous vile creatures?" Montgomery grits his teeth.

"Is that what you call your customers?" Jareth places the drinks on a tray.

"Some ruler you turned out to be." Monty says grabbing the tray.

"Well, if you think you could do a better job-" Monty walks away before Jareth can finish his sentence. Watching the young one walk away, he slowly shakes his head in disapproval of the irresponsible little git and moves on to other matters in his mind. He needs information, and he needs it now. Jareth has already wasted two days and has gotten nowhere. He needs to find what he needs and fast. He has tried going about this all alone, but is painfully clear that one person can not do it alone in this human hell. He needs help. But where does he get it?

Jareth slowly taps at his chin with a pen at hand. His head is turning in a thousand directions. He is lost in thought as a waitress comes up.

"I need three Cosmos. And hurry, I needed them five minutes ago," she says, through the verbose gum chewing in her mouth. Waiting on the order, she pulls over a newspaper that was sitting on a seat next to her to look at the front picture. Looking to her, Jareth darts his eyes to size the room, and decides to try a different approach. 

He rests his elbows on the bar right in front of her. "Hello there-"

"Oh please," Her whole body rolls away from him.

"Might I ask you a question?" He is persistent.

"Let's see if I can answer any. No, I don’t want a 5 star massage, I am not attracted to secret agents, I am not looking for my lobster, and I have a boyfriend. So do us both a favor and make the damn drinks and oogle your beady little eyes onto something that isn't my ass, mmkay?" She shoves the paper right in his face as she turns her gaze towards the crowd to avoid his face.

Sighing a heavy sigh, he regains his composure as he pulls the paper from his face. News travels fast in this world. He wanted to sound like he wasn't accomplishing anything to throw his cousins off guard, and Jareth has learned that with gullible humans, it is an easy feat to look stupid. He is never going to live any of this nonsense down. He wonders how he had stooped to this level, and wonders what he is doing with his life. Why does he have to stoop to this level to protect his case? Is Jareth really this desperate to find out what he needs to know? If his life weren’t on the line, he would just go home, but he just can’t. Shaking his head in disappointment of himself, he gazes down to the paper at hand.

"Wait..." he speaks to himself, eyes squinting at the image in front of him.

It is to Jareth's surprise that M's Orchid is apparently the main headliner of this week's paper. Opening the page, his eyes grow.

He sees the titles as well as the pictures that follow.

Just as he starts to read the title "M's Orchid's Freshly Picked Leading Lady" the lights dim throughout the building. Jareth knows through learning the club’s routine that this means the show is about to start, and he folds the paper up and hides it under the bar knowing that he will not be able to see anything once the show starts.

This _“cabaret”_ club is something of little interest to Jareth. Though he can enjoy a promiscuous show moment every so often, he is quite old fashioned and set in his ways. These little shows prove to be boorish and thoughtless as women parade their bodies around the ravenous and mindless human pigs as they throw money to their feet. They don’t get paid because they are talented, but because they show just about everything that has been given to them under the sun. He thinks that it is quite disrespectful to women out in the human world, and he starts to remember why the human perception of females is the way it is.

He has little respect for these human women, even less of the men.

He is about to doze off into his own thoughts to plan his next move right before the luscious red satin curtains open to show the girls... or girl.

Usually the evening starts with an entire ensemble of partly nude dancers, but tonight the show starts with only one woman, and with the loud roar among the audience, Jareth assumes that this is a well loved creature, indeed.

"Guess who's back?" The single woman speaks.

Jareth's jaw drops, ever so slightly. He... He knows this girl...

Wait, no. He knows this woman.

_'It can't be...’_

She starts to sing. It is a slow song with each note riding on every word. The lyrics murmur through her deep vocal chords about how "men don't do right" and it is hypnotizing. She leisurely walks with a long and dark shimmery dress that perfectly silhouettes her gorgeous figure as it reaches to the floor. As she takes her long strides down the stage, the train of her dress rides behind her like the rippling tides of the black sea. Her stage presence, along with her apparent indoor fame causes utter silence in the building, with the exception of a whistle or two. This is not something that Jareth has witnessed during the duration of the two days that he has had to survive here. He is quite perplexed by the utter silent attention the audience pays to...

"...Sarah." He, too, catches himself unknowingly watching as she glides from one gentleman to another in the front row seats. As soon as a hand nears her, she playfully slaps it away as she dances around the guests.

"Don't think you'll get anywhere with her." The waitress spins back around. "Her right hook will make you fall flat on your face- you got my drinks yet?" Her chewing gum disgusts Jareth as he scoffs. He decides to just walk out and away from the bar. "Hey! Yo! What the hell are they payin' you for?" The waitress flips him off for leaving his post to talk to the other bartender.

Jareth needs to get away from here.

As he passes the twin's office, he hears some muffled voices, but one of them does not sound too happy. This naturally causes come curiosity, as he slows to a halt. Though fighting definitely is not foreign to these two, he can't help but wonder what Montgomery did this time to warrant this tone from his sister counterpart.

He can hardly contain himself. Giving into his urges, he leans up against the door to listen in.

"Of all the thoughtless... idiotic..." Michelina throws her hands up in the air

"What's wrong with it?" Montgomery asks in a similar rage.

"What's wrong with it?!" She asks with rage in her eyes. She forcefully pulls up a newspaper and continues to read on, " _"M's Orchid" is among the latter of all things nocturnal and naughty. It is not just any Cabaret club that can be found among any stormy street in New York City, but the greatest underground city that is filled with drink, smoke, and endless entertainment, for those who can afford it -"_ What in the seven hell's were you thinking?!"

"We ARE a form of entertainment! It is needless not to put ourselves out there. Things are different now. We need people!"

"I know we need people! But this is- it's- Gods, this is absolutely moronic. How are we going to fix this?"

"Fix what? Nothing's going to happen. We're just a club."

"WE are not just any regular club, you imbecile!" Michelina up and slaps her brother upside the head with the paper. "Did you forget that we have a little something called MAGIC? We can’t be this thoughtless."

Montgomery remains calm, grabbing his hysterical sister by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how much this will help us?" He slows his speech to try to make her understand.

“That’s what you say every damn time you do this, Montgomery. And every time, something happens to us!”

“We’re going to be fine. I have a few alibi’s. It won’t be like last time.”

“Or the time before that, or the time before that,” she huffs. "This just great, Montgomery because with all of this business flowing in from this hell begotten world, you also just added another huge target on our backs."

"You let your biggy-wiggy big brother take care of the big baddies, okay?" His baby talk makes Michelle gag as she pulls herself away from him.

“I am so close to killing you, it’s not even funny.”

“Everything’s going to be fine.”

"If anything happens to this place, I am going to kill you."

"Noted,” he finishes as a knock is heard from their door. They both deeply inhale to end their discussion upon the noise.

"What is it?" Michelina has no desire to deal with workers.

The door opens to Jareth. "Good evening, my adoring loved ones."

"Gods, just what I needed," Montgomery dismisses with a hand through his hair as he sits in his chair.

"I trust that you two are having a splendid night," Jareth says as he leisurely makes his way to one of the guest seats available.

"Oh yes, just peachy." Michelina darts her hate ridden eyes to Monty.

"What do you want, Jareth?" Montgomery holds his head for an upcoming headache.

"You sure do have a full house tonight." Jareth says motioning towards the door.

“Well, Saturday's tend to have that effect here." Michelina says as she pulls out a plan to start working on something to get her mind off of their fight.

"What's the matter, old chap? Can't keep up?" Montgomery asks as he leans back in his chair to get comfortable.

"I just experienced something very interesting," Jareth adds as he, too, makes himself comfortable.

"That makes two of us." Michelina eyeballs her brother as she can't seem to let go of their argument.

"And what was that, Jareth?" Montgomery urges him to continue.

"I just had the honor of seeing tonight's leading lady,” Jareth crosses his legs with ease, “and my goodness, I seem to feel a little bit of a deja vu."

 

The twins look to one another, previous grudges shoved away in an instant. "Is that so?" Michelina asks.

"Tall, lovely brunette creature out there commanding everyone's attention?" Jareth sits in thought. "She does look eerily familiar."

"Does she now?" Montgomery asks as he tries to hide a smile.

“I was hoping that you two could help me jog my memory a bit." Jareth looks to him with the most knowing face, and eyes that could kill.

"You mean Miss Sarah Williams?" Montgomery starts.

"Well known as "The Hen Mother", with the girls around here." Michelina continues.

"Been working for us just under five years, now."

"Has she?" Jareth slowly nods. "Then why is she just now showing up, not just on stage, but apparently in the paper as well?" He nods his head towards the newspaper on their desk.

"She has been away on personal leave." Michelina states

"This is her first night back in a week." Montgomery finishes with a smile.

"This is an interesting change in events, isn't it?" Jareth can plainly see through their innocence.

"Why is that?" Michelina shrugs.

"You don't... happen to know one another, do you, Jareth?" Montgomery sarcastically asks.

"Why, this is very serendipitous, indeed." Michelina can't help but to chuckle.

Jareth nods in understanding. "And exactly how long were you going to let this farce commence before telling me this information?"

“We thought it'd be best to leave it up to fate." Michelina's smile finally creeps up.

Jareth’s face lowers, "Is that so?"

"MONTGOMERY!" A very sudden and brash voice shouts from the hallway. There is little time to prepare for the unexpected open burst of the office door.

In storms Sarah in the same gown she stood in on stage. "What the living fuck is this?!" She has, yet another copy of the days paper crumpled up in her hands. She slams the article down on the desk to show her boss.

"Ms. Williams, how kind of you to-"

"We had a deal, Monty! When you spout pointless shit to the paper, you leave me the fuck out of it! I told you!"

"What?" Michelina looks to him in shock.

"Ms. Williams, you need to stay calm-"

"No!" she refuses Montgomery's rebuttal. "This is a breech in my contract! I told you that I wanted nothing to do with this! You said what if I kept this shit to myself that I would NOT be added to this goddamn article! You are a liar and a sleaze and I fucking quit!"

Michelina looks to Sarah with a small and apologetic grin. "Nice try, Ms. Williams, but there will be no cuts in anyone's contracts today." Her voice robs Sarah's previous tone of any importance.

"But Michelle this is-"

"No buts," her kind voice quiets the young woman, "he has already had an earful from me. And he is going to getting much more after we are done with one of our meeting-" she points to the gentleman in the chair that sits directly behind Sarah. Jareth’s grin at the situation brings Montgomery’s blood to a boil.

“Now, please leave. We are in the middle of a meeting.” Monty’s voice bleeds through his teeth.  
Sarah’s anger grows even more. How are they not more angry with her?

Sarah’s anger boils her blood. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Sarah doesn't even bother to turn around to see who's behind her. "I will formally apologize to your guest after I hang you by the-"

"Say all you want, Ms. Williams. You're not quitting tonight."

There is a brief moment of silence in the room. "Ugh! Just fire me already!" Sarah screams as she quickly storms out of the room completely missing whomever the hell had been sitting behind her the whole time. She mutters something under her breath about murder and needing a cigarette and slams the door behind her.

Jareth's eyes are wide and full of surprise. He looks to the door and back to the twins as Montgomery's head seems to throb in pain.

"See what sneaking around does, Montgomery?"

"It lengthens the leashes on all of the bitches."

"That one will kill you. I’ll help her hide the body and give her a raise."

"Well..." Jareth chimes on in. "Things certainly have become more interesting." The gears are steadily turning in his head.

"Why is that, dear cousin?" Michelina asks.

Jareth decides to keep his thoughts to himself. “I’ll see myself out. There are plenty of people out that need an instigator for their disgusting drinking habits.” He leaves in an instant, leaving the twins to their sinister thoughts and evil grins. He’s right where they want him, and he he knows it.

-

Backstage, Sarah bursts through the door in rage. Her anger can be felt all throughout the building as she rushes to her coat and searches through all the pockets. Her mind is filtering out every bad word to scream, and every single scenario she can possibly think of to do with Monty as soon as she has the chance to. “I’m screwed. I’m so screwed. I am never going to get that goddamn promotion. Why do I open my big mouth? I need a cigarette.”

“-Yo, Sarah. Chill the fuck out.-” One of the ladies shouts.

“Does anyone have a cigarette?” She dismisses whomever just spoke as she starts to search through some cubbies by the coat rack.

“-Sarah, you’re gonna be fine. Just calm down.-”

“Does. Anyone. Have. A. Cigarette.”

“You don’t need a cigarette.” Constance says pushing Sarah away from her coat. “Nothing’s gonna happen. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Quit feeding me bullshit and please get me a cigarette.”

“You’re trying to quit, so no. We don’t have a cigarette for you.” The white haired girl speaks.

“Don’t you think you’re being just a little bit of a drama queen?” Lola asks. This question causes Sarah to immediately twirl into her direction.

“I know you’re really not feeding me that B.S. after the shit you pulled in Starbucks today when someone failed to use soy in your motherfuckin’ latte.” Sarah finds her purse to sift through. “I know exactly what’s gonna happen. And I am NOT putting Ellie through that bullshit again.”

“-Oh, Sarah she’s gonna be fine.-” Another girl dismisses her.

“And you know she loves the attention.” Constance rolls her eyes as she readies for the next number.

“Yeah. Until someone tries to follow us home and try and take her away from me like last time- Jesus Christ, does no one in this room have a goddamn cigarette?!” Sarah’s hands fly up through the air.

“Here,” Lola says whipping one out from a pack stuffed in her bra.

“Thank you.” Sarah plucks it from her fingers as Lola also gives her a lighter.

“Lola!” Constance swings to Sarah’s arm.

“What? It’ll shut her up.”

“Sarah no-” Constance tries to pull the cigarette out of her hand.

“Constance, I really don’t want to gnaw off your arm.”

“-You’re worryin’ about nothin’, Sarah.-”

“Yeah. Look, why don’t you bring her here for a while and she can just hang out with us?” The blue haired beauty asks.

Sarah grabs her coat as she heads towards a back entrance to the club. “Because she works during the day, and she works very hard.”

“-Naah, you’re just scared that she’ll like it here and run away with one of us.-” The girls chuckle in and out.

Sarah fights a smile at the truthful statement. “That, I am definitely afraid of.” She pushes the back door exit open in to the night.


	3. The Iron Parable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter. It may make some people feel uncomfortable.**
> 
> **I own nothing. I am writing this for shits and giggles.**

***~*Chapter 2*~***

**~The Iron Parable~**

The nighttime air is chilly as Sarah slips on her coat around her provocatively shaped black dress. Shoving the cigarette tightly between her lips, she struggles to light the lighter with her cold hands. It flickers and flickers, but Sarah has no luck in getting the damn thing to light. She harshly sighs as she continues with no luck.

"May I?" A deep voice calls out just out of reach to her left. Her eyes grow at the sudden sound. She looks towards the direction only to see a darkened alley that is gently lit up by the light pole far into the street. With fear setting in, she is ready to book it back inside until she sees the spark of a flame that is followed by the silhouette of a tall man. He takes a few steps closer towards her, just close enough to light the cigarette that is stuck to her lipstick. She has a hard time recognizing who this stranger is, regardless of the light radiating from the flame in his hand. "No lady should ever light her own cigarette." _'An Accent?'_ The gentleman joins her for a smoke after the tip of her cigarette glows a bright red.

"That voice..." She watches him light his own, still unable to see any clear facial features. She wearily stays as far from the stranger as she can.

"Aah, yes." He exhales a cloud of smoke. His voice deepens with the quietest chuckle. "I get that quite a lot."

"You're-" Her eyes strain as she swears she has heard this voice before, but she can't figure it out. Who does she know with an accent like that, unless... "You're related to the evil M's, aren't you?" Her voice fades from fear and into displeasure.

"Evil M's?" He repeats to make sure he heard correctly.

"Monty and Michelle?" She takes a drag.

"Yes." The word comes up short. "I am, indeed and unfortunately, related to those heathens." He scoffs at their names. "I curse the day they were born. The mere action of my coming to see them causes enough rage within me to torture them with nothing but the shirt off their backs..." Unknowing to Sarah, he turns towards her. "Though," his voice takes a more provocative turn, "I suppose that my coming here is not all that terrible." He says closing the distance between them.

"Oh that's right," Sarah's grins in a nonchalant reply. This reaction causes him to stand erect. "You're the Buddhist Monk- no no..." she snaps in the air trying to remember other ridiculous aliases, "you're the secret agent from Wales- shit, no- you're the ancient dystopian musician from the lost city of atlantis- or umm..."

"The owner of my own club looking into stealing all of Monty and Michelle's talent." He adds his own little fabricated story. He understands her sarcasm.

"Good one," her voice falls flat, "I heard some things, but I didn't think you were gonna be that bad." She takes another drag as she starts to pace the ground. "I mean why? You lookin' to get your green-card or somethin'?"

"Word travels fast around here," His voice remains the same.

"And yet, no one warned you about me." Sarah asks as she starts to stroll around the alley. "Man, they must really have it out for you."

He inhales. "You hold quite the name for yourself, Ms. Sarah Williams." Her name rolls off of his tongue. Hearing him speak her name causes her to pause her movements. The hair on her neck starts to stand on end. 'God, where have I heard that voice...' This sensation catches her off guard a little.

She clears her throat. "Well, if you know who I am then that makes you the stupidest man I've met," she takes another drag to calm herself, "and I've met a lot of stupid men."

"Or I just might be the smartest." His silhouette shrugs flicking his ash into a nearby puddle.

Sarah unknowingly follows his action. "Look, you're new here, and- I dunno maybe you've been hit in the head by one too many waitresses," another long drag is taken by Sarah, "but I'll let you off with a warning. I am not on the market, and this place is not a buffet. Neither me nor my girls are free reign for anyone to just pick up and take home. We are hard workers that do what we need to do to survive. So leave my girls alone, and don't even consider coming on to me. Do you understand?" The demand in her voice causes more gears to roll in his head.

He steadily changes the subject. "I actually came out here to ask you a question regarding my relatives and proprietors of this... lovely place." He slowly looks to the brick building to their side.

Sarah eyes him very carefully. "Information?" the word slowly escapes her lips. The word causes anger to stir within her. "Oh," she hums in distaste, "I know what's going on here." Her voice takes a more negative turn.

"I just need to ask a question or two, then-"

"I'm sure you do." She says as she drops her cigarette butt to the ground to stomp it out with a tall black stiletto. She prepares herself to leave.

"You've been around a while, have you not?" He asks as he lingers his last drag.

"What's it to ya?" She crosses her arms.

"How long have you known my dearest cousins?" He says leaning up against the brick wall.

"I don't answer any questions without my lawyer present." She sighs. He watches as her silhouette flips her hair. "I don't understand why all you magazine interviewers always forget that little rule." She turns to talk away.

"Magazine interviewer?" He repeats in confusion. "I... am related to-"

"Yeah, yeah. That's the same story Monty gave to us." she twirls back around, "but I don't buy anything that comes out of that liar's mouth. And I sure as hell do not trust some sleaze that I've just met in a fuckin' back alley." She motions to the mysterious man. Instead of trying to fight her assumptions, he decides to let her continue for his own observation. "You, some distant cousin of Monty's, suddenly shows up out of nowhere as our new bartender. You're obviously trying to talk to everyone you can find for any information. You will say anything to get an answer and stop at nothing until you get what you want." She shrugs, plainly seeing through him. "This isn't the first time Montgomery has done something like this. Magazine interviewer or cousin, either way, there is little on your side that gives me any desire to trust you." Again, she turns to walk away from him.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." He says.

She scoffs. "I've been doing this shit for almost five years. I have been wrapped up in enough paparazzi bullshit that I can set every tabloid on fire within a twenty mile radius." She waves him away. "You want answers, then go talk to some waitress looking for her five minutes of fame. I am trying to get promoted, not fired."

"That sounds promising."

"Whatever." she continues to the door. "Go dig up your dirt in someone else's yard. No dogs are allowed here."

He smiles mischievously as he watches her hips sway from side to side. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No, and I don't care."

"They won't let you out of their contract, right?" His sudden question causes her to freeze in her stance.

_'What did he say?'_

She slowly turns around. "How do you-"

"What is that saying again?" The man stands tall in the shadows. "You scratch my back..."

Sarah quickly comes to the realization. "You were the man in the office..." She wonders what all this could mean.

"The offer stands, should you choose to accept it." He drops his cigarette as he releases smoke from his lips. "Let me know when you change your mind." This is the last thing the man says before he walks away from her. She looks towards this strange man as he doesn't even look back. She is still in deep thought as she slowly opens the back door into the club.

Sarah is glad to be back within the light and in view of other people. She rolls her eyes as she replay's all of what just happened outside. Regardless of her smooth exit, she is having a hard time digesting all of it, from the questions, right down to his voice. She is especially curious as to why his voice sounded so damn familiar to her. Everything in her mind puzzles her and keeps her distracted as she puts her coat back up.

"-Shouldn't you be givin' these to Sarah?-"

_'What?'_ Sarah hears her name from the other side of the coats.

"-Plans have changed. Sarah has become unavailable, and I believe that you can do it.-" Monty's voice is heard.

"-But we're not using handcuffs in the routine for the bartender.-" That's Constance's voice.

"-Well, you are now... And do not lose these. You need to put these particular ones on him. Do you understand?-" 'What the hell?'

"-Why can't I just use any of the one's in the prop box?-"

"-Because these..." Monty pauses. "Just use these particular one's. Okay?-"

"-But-I-"

"-Constance. Don't worry. It's all in good fun.-" Sarah doesn't like the sound in his voice.

"-O-okay... If you're sure.-"

"-He's just gonna _die_ from all the excitement.-" _'What?'_

"-Very funny-."

"-And remember, Michelle and I still want to discuss your promotion, say... tomorrow for lunch?-"

"-I am still so honored that I am even being considered.-"

"-That makes me happy to hear. Now scoot. You don't wanna be late. This number will be next-" he says as he walks away. This news starts to drive Sarah's mind. She does not like what she just heard and feels compelled to do something. She sees him as he starts to walk towards the door in Sarah's vision, and she makes the decision to follow him. Following his footsteps, she waits until they are out in the hall before she speaks.

"Hey, Monty," Sarah calls to him. He is less than pleased to see Sarah.

"I do not wish to speak to you right now." He sighs. "You granted your own damn wish. You are free to leave for the night. You will not be doing the finale."

"Well, you wanted me to do it so damn bad before, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Look here, missy," Monty's tone darkens which throws Sarah off guard. "I get enough disrespect from pompous and stupid family who think they're better than me. I am as sure as hell when I say that I am not going to stand it from some big mouthed little bitch whom I know I am far better than." Sarah quietly gulps. "You are free to leave. Get the hell out of my building and you may come back when you have a better attitude."

Sarah's courage stays with her. "Monty, you know that all of us will stop giving you attitude as soon as you learn how to respect us, you deluded nymphomaniac-"

Sarah is cut off by the sudden invasion of privacy as Monty shoves her body up against the door with a harsh slam. Sarah's caught in surprise as she squeals in fear. He looks to her with darkened eyes as she sees a slight grin grow on his face. His eyes travel down to her breasts as his grin grows larger. Sarah stays still, afraid to move from his grasp. Suddenly, he slowly moves his hand down into her bra, copping a feel and a squeeze. Sarah gasps in horror as she can feels his finger nails rake across her nipple as his hand comes back up with the money that he had given her earlier in the evening. This causes an even more frightened gasp from deep within Sarah's throat. She squirms in surprise, shoving his arm back to him and hitting his arm along the way. Her jaw drops to the ground at the audacity.

***SLAP***

Sarah blindly slaps Monty's face out of instinct. The sound is echoed through the walls of the hall. No alibis are around to see this episode, so no one is around to react to such a scene. His eyes are on fire.

"Don't..." Sarah's heart drops and her stomach turns in knots. "Don't you fucking touch me again." Her words surprise even her.

Monty grabs her arm up with hatred as he forcibly holds her chin. "You..." his grip on her arm tightens, causing slight pain in her arm. She tries to pull away, but his grip is far stronger. His eyes flicker back and forth from one of her eyes to the other. She can see that he has many thoughts flying through his mind. But instead of saying anything else, he lets go of her arm and walks away in rage.

Sarah sits in continued shock...

What.

The.

Fuck.

She can't even move... Montgomery- he can be an ass, but... he... That was scary. Sarah holds herself as she closes her eyes. She is having a hard time keeping her composure. _'Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down-' Sarah tries to console herself. She curses her mind as one little tear slips from her eye. 'No time, Sarah. There's work to do. You can deal with this later. Deal with it later.'_ She deeply exhales as she opens her eyes to flutter away the tears.

He has been acting really fucking strange since this... guy arrived. And the handcuffs? Why is he making Constance use handcuffs? And why does it have to be those handcuffs? And why is he making Sarah leave? What is up his sleeve? What is he trying to accomplish. What's so special about those handcuffs unless...

_'No-'_ Are these people actually related? Could there really be something going on? Sarah knows that Monty wants this guy to be humiliated, but how far is he going? Is there that much animosity between these people? Was that guy telling the truth outside? Is this a real situation?

Is... Is Monty trying to... hurt this guy?

But with handcuffs? How the hell can someone be hurt by handcuffs?

Unless...

Sarah runs back into the dressing room to look for Constance.

"Constance!" She calls into the room

"What?" She calls from one of the mirrors.

"Hey," Sarah says upon jogging to the blonde dancer. "Hey, thanks for being such a good sport and offering to accept my place in the finale," She forces a smile on her face, still shaken up by what just happened, "but everything's fine now and I can do it."

"Oh," Constance dramatically drops her eyeliner pen, "now you want the solo?" She looks to Sarah. "Now that you know that anyone else can take your place you wanna keep the limelight?" She says shaking her head as she looks back into the mirror. "No way Sarah, this is my finale, and I'm going to perform it."

"Constance, listen to me, I just-"

"No, Sarah. I don't care. You backed out, I got the part and I'm gonna do it."

"Wait wait... just hear me out..." Sarah says to capture her attention. "I... I wanna to get fired, okay?"

"Huh?"

"They won't promote me, and they just won't let me go. He doesn't want me doing this number tonight. I don't know why, but he doesn't. That's why he gave it to you."

"Then what was all that bullshit about promotion, promotion, promotion?"

If you let me do this tonight, it will be a major blow to Monty if he sees me up there instead of you. If this happens, I am sure to get let go."

"No!" Constance shakes her head in disagreement. "This is my chance to shine. I want that promotion. We all do. It's do or die, Sarah. And I am taking what's mine."

"Constance-"

"Can't you listen? Or can you only hear the sound of your own voice?" Constance irritation starts to show. "The answer is no!" The sass is really out of Constance's character. Everyone wants to get a promotion tonight. Sarah does, too. But not at the expense of a person.

_'Not tonight, sister. This is more important than a promotion.'_ Sarah peeks around the area to find them. It doesn't take long to see the cuffs halfway stuffed in Constance's bag under her feet. Keeping their place in mind, Sarah observes the open prop closet that stands next to Constance's seat.

"Alright ladies, time to to rally up the hog!" Lola says as the other girls follow her out, leaving Sarah and Constance alone. Constance stands to ready herself to leave. Sarah looks to her, slowly inhaling. A tinge of regret rings in the back of Sarah's mind. She can't believe that she is about to do this. Taking a significant risk, Sarah uses every muscle in her body to shove Constance off of her feet and into the closet.

"Sarah!" Constance screeches as she falls in. "What the fuck are you-"

"I'm sorry Constance!" She slams the double doors shut. "I have to do this! Someone is in danger." Sarah slips a broom through the holes of the handles. "I'll be back."

"You are such a bitch!" Constance beats on the other side of the door. "SARAH!"

"I'm sorry, Constance!" Sarah says as the beating continues.

She immediately starts to analyze the iron cuffs. She looks in the rings, the chains, the key holes, everywhere. She sniffs them for any kind of poison, she pulls them up to the light to see if she can see anything obscure, but she doesn't see anything. Visually, these are just an ordinary pair of handcuffs. The only strange thing is that they're real and have a chain about half a foot long, so they're obviously made for a more pleasurable experience. Gross.

She looks to the cuffs with a grossed out face as she slowly pulls them from her face. What's so special about these? What is Monty up to?

Sarah quickly sheds her black dress to show a provocative purple strapped suit underneath. She whips her hair once or twice to gain some body, and tosses the handcuffs on top of Constance's makeup before walking out to the floor. All of the girls see Sarah and stand in awe.

"Where's Constance?" Lola whispers to Sarah at the far end of stage right.

"She's not available right now. I am taking her place." Sarah says moving on.

"What?" Lola looks towards the side of the stage, wondering what happened.

"Oh, man." Sarah whispers to herself. "This is stupid, Sarah. This is really stupid. Things are really falling apart around here, and you are just slowly making it worse..." The spotlight shines on Sarah causing the audience to practically go blind with the brightness of her sexy form fitting bodysuit. Endless whistles and cheers fill the audience as her catwalk demands the floor. She smiles vigorously towards the front row as she sees her victim sitting in an armchair facing the audience at center stage. The applause doesn't end as she grows closer and closer to the tall thin man, with short blonde hair and a blindfold around his eyes. She can only see the back of his head and maybe a cheekbone, but yet has she been able to see his ugly mug.

"That persuasive little sphinx." Monty whispers under his breath as he leans his back up against the bar. "I knew she'd find a way."

"Aww, is my little Montgomery losing against a little human girl? And you tried so hard." Michelle says leaning into him. She chuckles at his expense.

"I decided to play with her a little bit, tonight. I wanted to see how far she would go for a promotion. She did exactly as I expected." Montgomery smiles. "I could hear her listening."

"I, for one, am exceedingly excited to see where this is going." She grabs her drink and goes to find a place to sit.

"Aye, same here, my dear." He shrugs, with a grin knowing that he lost this gaming round, without a care. "Same here."

Sarah firmly stands behind the bartender as she winks to the crowd. The music starts and she lays her hands upon his shoulders and squeezes them tightly. The audience can see the surprised smile creep on his face and their laughs echo the room. Oh, so slowly does she glide her hands down... down... down. Her hands feel the softness of his cotton shirt as they slither from his neck down his abdomen. This causes various sounds to grow in the audience as she travels down his upper thighs, eventually letting her lips to reach his ear.

"Follow my lead and you won't get hurt." There is warning in her voice, regardless of the playful look on her face.

"M's Williams," His voice is extremely pleased, but he remains still. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Shut up." Her voice is venomous as she smiles to the audience. Steadily, she brings her hands up again.

"Not that I exactly mind this change in events, but might I ask what my captor is doing?" He asks as her hands travel back up his torso and then his neck again.

"Saving your life. Now. Shut. Up." She holds his throat in a playful threat.

"That is quite the statement." His brows raise. "Am I in danger, Ms. Williams?" She doesn't answer, but he is feeling plucky. "You are clearly not a fan of me. Why not just let me perish?"

"Not everything is as always as it seems, here." She says as the audience reacts to the many actions on stage. The hair on Jareth's body starts to stand on end, feeling a certain sensation; a sensation that he knows all too well.

He chuckles in regards to her statement. Her hands never leave his shoulders. "I thought you said you hated your job," his brow perks at this new sensation. He can feel her fingers gliding against his neck as she tightens the fabric around his head. This action causes slight arousal on his end, "yet, you seem to be enjoying yourself." His laughter angers her.

"I'm a fantastic actress," she hisses.

"Is that what this is?"

"If you're so smart, then why would _"the smartest man I ever met"_ knowingly walk into a trap?" She squeezes the knot of the blindfold tighter than necessary as she pulls away from him and grabs his right arm.

His chuckle continues. "You still have no idea who I am." He comments as she tightly grasps his bare hand.

"I know enough." She finishes as she shoves his head down as his chin hits his chest causing his hair covers his face. She then strides to his side as she hugs his arm around her. Looking to the audience, she slowly snakes his bare hand upon her hip. His hand is large and... soft as she firmly grips it, and slowly guides his hand from her lower hip up to her lower abdomen. Pulling it up, another dancer comes over to slip a pink glittery glove on his steady hand. Sarah drops it in an instant, like the tease that she has become. The audience chuckles. He follows her physical command as she repeats the process on the opposite side, with another dancer successfully slipping the other glove on his hand.

As the music continues, Sarah lightly pushes her index finger to her lips for a secret towards the audience as a third dancer pulls up an embarrassing headpiece that is made to look like pig ears and slips them on his head. All of the girls play to the many eyes out on the floor as they run to the sorry sucker dressed as a pig with many giggles. As Sarah moves out of the way, the girls man-handle him with fast paced movements. In the large group, he is slowly enveloped within the half dozen girls that seem to swallow him whole. While Sarah continues to play to the audience, he is suddenly plopped onto the floor with nothing but his shoes, underwear, pink gloves, the headband and a pig snout wrapped around his nose. Showing this disgrace towards the audience, they start to buckle in uncontrollable laughter.

Sarah comes up behind this man and places her high heeled foot on the square of his back in a victory stance, pinning him to the floor. As the applause starts to grow, Sarah feels someone slap something on her left wrist. Whipping her head down, she sees that Constance is cuffing her her! Not only that, but Lola also sits next to her as she cuffs the bartender, forcing them to be bound together.

Sarah's eyes bulge to an unrecognizable degree before she remembers that there is a show on. She stands, looks to the audience and says "This little piggy is going home with me."

The curtain draws to a close with ample applause from the entire room, including Montgomery and Michelina.

The hair on Jareth's body stands again as he feels a sudden change within his body chemistry. He feels a strange sensation that sends an electric shock up his spine and all throughout his body. Things are morphing; shifting. Human props fade away from his body as his classic clothing appears on the king that that sits on the floor.

This can't be good...

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sarah whips to the girls and their sneering grins of satisfaction.

"That's for fucking with Constance's big chance." Lola's eyes squint in Sarah's direction, walking away from the scene.

"You wanted to get fired," Constance points to the man that moves as if his stomach is about to burst. "I thought I'd help you a little bit."

Sarah doesn't notice any change in the bartender. She tries to get to her friend. "Wait- Constance-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Sarah."

She tries to follow, "Ugh, Constance, you have no idea what the hell is going on here." Her body forces to a stop, as the other body tries to stand. "This guy was in danger!" She points to Lola. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" Sarah shouts to the stage. Everyone sees what happened to the bartender as he slowly stands.

One of the dancers points to Jareth's new form. "Umm, Sarah-"

"This is bigger than some stupid solo. I didn't do this for just any stupid reason-"

"Sarah-"

"You know? I am officially done." Sarah exclaims. "I am finished working here. Constance, I will repay you for what I did. I promise. And believe me. After what I did. My karma will come to me." Sarah finishes as she walks away. "This is such a mess."

"Sarah!"

"What?!" A dancer points to the man behind her. They all just stare at the fae. All other color drains from their faces as they see the transformation. All of the girls, including Lola and Constance come to a halt as they stare at the shirtless man cuffed to Sarah.

Sarah turns around...

She doesn't see a man with short blonde hair in a pig costume like she expected.

She sees someone completely different.

Someone... completely...

He's-

"Oh God-"

She remembers... him.

Her eyes grow with the drop of her jaw.

"Sarah." His grin floods many memories back into her head. "It's been a while." She stands completely at a loss for words. Her eyes dart all throughout the area trying to think of something- anything- before she quickly glances down to his bare torso. Everything the girls did to him- gloves, headband, taking his clothes away- completely vanished. Like magic. He stands With unruly hair, tight breeches, riding boots, but still no shirt. "Aah," his smile never leaves, "like what you see, do you?"

_'Jesus Christ. That voice.'_ "You..."

"I appreciate what I can see, as well." He says as he observes her body in the tight purple jumpsuit, complete with a low cut down her breasts.

She immediately recalls all of what she had done to him on stage. The touching, and the promiscuity. The blushing! Her her face grows a dark shade of red. She spins back around, avoiding his gaze, mentally screaming as loud as mentally possible.

"Well, look at what we have here?" Michelle's voice is heard in the distance.

"This is quite the Kodak moment, isn't it?" Monty's voice is suddenly heard. They both stand guard at the doorway blatantly judging the two who are tied together. Sarah sees Monty and her eyes automatically turn dark. "Ms. Williams, I see that you have been formally and _intimately_ introduced to our cousin, Jareth," he points to the tall blonde man.

"Umm... Uh-" Sarah tries to speak. But she is too surprised.

"We seem to be in a little predicament." Jareth takes the lead in her absent voice, lifting up the handcuff linked to his right arm.

The twins slowly look to one another as they fight a smile. "Might the two of you join us in the office for a moment?" Michelina asks as she turns to head the party out of the wings of the stage.

"After you," Jareth says, gently guiding the way with his cuffed hand. Sarah can't bare to really look anyone in the eyes, but slightly nods as she... kind of leads the way.


	4. Provocation and Improvisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**I own nothing. I am writing this for shits and giggles.** _

***~*Chapter 3 *~***

**~Provocation and Improvisation~**

Four bodies sit in the M’s Orchid manager’s office. These bodies are merely vessels for unstable emotions such as rigidness, awkwardness, and pure unadulterated tension. Montgomery and Michelina sit at their respective areas as they invite Jareth and Sarah to do what they can to sit comfortably in the leather guest seats.

“Why do I feel like I’ve just been sent to the principal’s office?” Sarah does what she can to cross her legs. She pulls her cuffed hand to her lap. Jareth is content to let his hand hang over the arm of his chair to suit Sarah’s comfort.

“Because the principal caught you pulling a prank.” Michelina says as she lowers her gaze to Sarah as if she were a mother looking to a problem child.

There is so much tension. Sarah’s head is about to explode. “Okay- I’m gonna say it. What the hell is going on?” Sarah cuts to the chase. She has had time to try to process things a little. “You guys...” she points to all three cousins, “you’re all related?”

“That is correct.” Jareth nods.

“So... what does that mean? You guys take magical shits, too?” She points to the twins.

Michelina chuckles, “Yes, we have magic.”

“You’re magical... beings- or something- and you own a business here? In... my world?” Sarah’s confusion grows with each word. “Why?”

The twins look at one another with a shrug. “Why not?” Montgomery asks.

“You’re from the same place as him, right?” She points to Jareth.

“Correct.” Montgomery nods.

“But you choose to be here?”

“That is also correct.” Michelina nods.

Sarah points Jareth’s direction, but avoids any direct eye contact. “And you’re here because...?” She doesn’t know exactly how to look directly at him yet.

“Well, cousin Jareth is here because he feels as though-”

“Family business.” He cuts them off as he sneaks a glare in their direction.

“Family business.” Sarah reiterates. “Is this, like... a do or die kind of family business? Because if you’re trying actually, literally, going to murder him over a family reunion or something, then I think we all need a come to Jesus moment-”

“Wait- hold on.” Montgomery stops her banter. “Murder?” He highlights one of her words.

“Yeah, with- with these?” Sarah pulls up her arm. This action causes Jareth’s arm to follow.

“Now I’m confused.” Montgomery says to Sarah with a wrinkle in his brow.

Sarah tries to clear her mind. “You... gave these handcuffs to Constance so she could use them on the bartender, over here. You wanted her to do the finale instead of me and gave her these particular handcuffs.” She scoots to the edge of her seat. “You said that she had to use this exact pair.” Again she pulls her arm. “You said that he would just die of embarrassment-er something. What else is that supposed to mean?”

There is little silence as everyone is gathering all of this information. “So, let me get this straight,” Montgomery prepares. “You eavesdropped on my private conversation, and upon hearing this information, you try to rectify the situation by handcuffing yourself, as well as the person that I am apparently trying to kill with, said handcuffs?” Jareth looks to her with a similar eye of curiosity.

“Would I really be that stupid?” Sarah is a little insulted. “Lola got mad that I stole Constance’s big moment and thought this would be funny.”

“Well,” there is a noticeable break in Michelina’s speech. “it is pretty funny,” she admits.

“I’m glad that my pain amuses you.” Jareth rubs his wrist in a slight wince of pain as he looks to Montgomery. Sarah looks to him as he continues to rub his wrist. He is careful not to touch the cuff itself.   
“P-pain- so there is something wrong with these things...” she looks down to her wrist. “But I don’t feel anything.”

“That’s because they are just ordinary handcuffs.” Montgomery sighs with the shake of his head. “I have not tampered with them in any way.”

“Then why-”

“Because they’re made of iron.” Jareth finishes this silly roundabout. “Iron is poisonous to our kind.”

“What?” Sarah turns in more confusion to the twins. “Wait- how-”

“It’s a chemical reaction within our blood stream.” Jareth continues with dark eyes as he mentally set his cousins ablaze in his head. “Earthly creatures such as homo-sapiens and other animal-like creatures carry iron as a result of living eons on a planet where iron is apart of its chemical construction.” Jareth crosses his legs to gain any kind of comfort in his seat. “The Fae realm- our realm- is not constructed with as much iron. Because of this, we do not have iron in our bloodstreams, and thus, too much iron can severely hurt us- poison us....” His eyes never leave the twins. “I am sure this was just his way for them to try to get me to leave or, break my will in some way. But my cousins forget that I am half human and that I have trace amounts of iron in my bloodstream.” He looks in Sarah’s direction. “It isn’t as poisonous, but it is painful and it cancels out my magic.”

“He’s basically a puny human.” Montgomery adds.

“This also explains why he turned back into his fae form after the show,” Michelina adds, “which is quite the shame. It would have been quite amusing watching you walk around in that cute little piggy costume.”

_‘He’s... partly human?’_ “Okay... So why no shirt?” Sarah points to Jareth.

“Magic can’t touch these cuffs. When I transformed, all of my clothing returned when my human mask dissolved. But because my shirt is related to my arm, I couldn’t create one in time.”

Sarah looks to everyone. Her eyes endlessly switch from one side to the other, trying to figure out what to say next. “Well...” her eyes turn dark as she looks to Montgomery, “this certainly is not what you had in mind tonight,” she motions to Montgomery as she lowers their arms. She tries to repress the memory of him in her mind. “I am obviously not going to be able to work with 180 pound baggage at my hip.”

“You weren’t supposed to work at all.” Montgomery simply states with a small grin.

“Boo-hoo.” Sarah spats. She remains remarkably strong. “You’re just gonna have to get over this stupid grudge, get the key, and let us go.” Montgomery looks away from everyone at this moment, and starts to twiddle his thumbs. Sarah is quick to catch his avoidance. “Monty.” Her voice carries warning. “You do have the key, right?”

“I don’t think he does, love,” Jareth replies. His voice sends an odd feeling through Sarah, yet another feeling that she represses for the time being.

“It is... unable to be reached at this time.” He grins.

“Excuse me?” Sarah’s voice drops. Jareth doesn’t seem to be the least bit surprised.

“I had planned on leaving those disgusting things on your person for the duration of your stay.” Montgomery is honest as he switches his vision to see the irritation stirring within his cousin. He then turns to Sarah. “I had Gunther, the sword swallower, swallow it.”

“How clever.” Jareth berates Montgomery with an ugly look.

“Are you kidding me?!” Sarah shouts in outrage. “Exactly how long did you plan on keeping him in these?!”

“About a month.” Jareth finishes the thought.

“So... we’re stuck like this?” Her eyes grow wide. 

“It could be worse,” Michelina points out. “If I had to choose, Jareth is much better company than this dim-witted buffon.” She points towards her twin.

“No!” Sarah stands. “Nononononono! I don’t even think I could survive the night-” She struggles to say something, anything. 

“You being apart of this wasn’t part of the plan.” Montgomery stands to overpower her. “If you had followed my orders, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Well, if you didn’t treat me and my friends like dogshit, we would respect you enough to follow anything you had to say.” Her voice raises as she stands just a little closer to him, losing herself in the moment. She has to bring it up. “If you ever touch me again...” Sarah can’t even finish her own thought as her eyes pierce her boss.

There is a different silence in the room with all eyes straight on the human brunette. It is a discomforting feeling for all parties. Jareth’s ears catch a darkening tone in her voice. Something definitely happened between these two, and the thought leaves a nasty taste in Jareth’s mouth. As if he didn’t hate his cousin enough.

Montgomery diffuses the situation with a sly grin. “I love it when you get feisty.” This comment causes Sarah to sit down as she continues to snarl at the sleaze of a man.

“It seems as though Ms. Williams has a slight history of doing things her own way,” Jareth comments. “No matter the Fae.”

“See, Montgomery? I told you it was going to get interesting when she returned.” Michelina can’t help but to add a chuckle.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sarah says slowly putting all of this together in her head.  
“When we first heard the story of the strong and thick headed child, named Sarah Williams, that bested our dear cousin years ago, we could hardly believe it.” Michelina tilts her head to the side in glee.

“But who knew that, that same pig-headed brunette would waltz her little desperate feet through our doors one day.” Montgomery’s expression matches his sister’s.

Sarah’s eyes grow with every word spilling from their mouths. “Y-you guys... knew who I was when I came here?”

“Of course we did.” Montgomery smile doesn’t leave. 

“Everyone in our family knows about you and your little run in the Labyrinth.” Michelle’s mischievousness starts to show.

“Oh Jesus....” Sarah’s world is blown. She sits in her chair, defeated. “Isn’t that just fucking fantastic.”

“Oh, Ms. Williams,” Michelina sighs, “what are we going to do with you?”

A quick thought suddenly enters into Sarah’s head. She looks over to see her arm as an idea pops like a lightbulb. “Look, I’m tired. We aren’t going to be able to get anything done stuck like this, and I definitely have no desire to have any part in... whatever it is that is going on here between all of you.”

“Doesn’t that prove a tad bit difficult considering our situation?” Jareth asks, questioning her motives.

“Look, if these are, indeed, a regular pair of handcuffs, then any handcuff key will work in unlocking them.” She says factually as she turns towards Jareth’s direction. “Luckily for you, I have a key. But it is at my house, and you will have to escort me, if it’s not too much trouble.” Her voice carries an array of emotions, such as flirty, sarcastic, and disgusted, all in one.

“You just have a handcuff key twiddling around your humble abode?” Montgomery asks. 

“You can’t just give us this information and expect us not to wonder why.” Michelina finishes.

“I’m sure you all would just **love** to know.” Sarah stands, “Well?” She motions to Jareth.

Jareth follows suit. “You ask as though I have a choice.” His smile is less harsh upon her request. “My hands are... tied.”

Sarah’s eyes roll to the back of her head. “Greeeeat. Off to the dressing room we go.”

“Good night, love birds.” Monty calls to them as we leave the room.

“Don’t encourage them, Montgomery.” His sister politely says with a swift hit on the shoulder.

“-Ooooh. What do we have here?-” The catcalling already starts as they walk on the club’s main floor. They get picked on by many of the waiters and waitresses that pass them.

“-Oww-oww-” a waiter squeals.

“-Sarah was serious.-”

“-Are you gonna make him squeal?-” 

“-Hot daddy!-”

“-He doesn’t look bad shirtless, though.-”

“-Didn’t think Sarah was that gullible.-”

“Alright alright,” Sarah nods with a fake laugh. “Laugh it up.” They push through the door of the dressing room to get her things, as well as something to cover Jareth up in the chilly nighttime air.

“And where are you two off to?” Lola waltzes up to the couple as they ready to leave.

“I have to go find a key to unlock us, because some bitch couldn’t keep her nose out of my business.” Sarah’s insult puts a cheeky grin on Lola’s face. “I will be gone for the rest of the night, so you can all fight for my parts.” Sarah’s tone causes giggles to stir.

“Oh, ya’ll hear that?” Constance asks.

“-Yeah! They’ll be gone for the rest of the night!-” another voice adds.

“OoooooOOooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!” The whole room rumbles in noises upon Sarah and Jareth’s embarrassing expense. Sarah slaps her palm over her face to hide her blush. Jareth remains stoic faced, but intrigued, nonetheless. Humans are quite interesting.

“Grow up.” Sarah sassily says.

“I wonder what Ellie will think of this?” Constance says, with a smile that is wide and goofy. Her comment causes more of a reaction from the girls. Sarah looks to her knowingly.

“She’ll be asleep.”

“That’s kind of rude.” Lola says with her own smile.

“I think she’ll be a little jealous.” Constance finishes with a flirtatious look towards Jareth. This causes his brow to lift at the body language he notices from everyone. Not his style, but definitely not unpleasant.

“Have you met Ellie yet?” Another girl approaches a Jareth with the question.

“I suppose I am about to.” He replies. His accent causes the girl to smile in the slightest. “Is she well known?”

“She’s Sarah’s girl.” Constance says with a wink.

“She is THE girl to know around here.” Lola chimes in.

“-She’s cute-”

“-She’s smart-”

“-She can charm the pants off you-”

“-Has one hell of a toy collection, too-” Cackling is heard all over the room.

“You’re all going straight to hell.” Sarah says, less than amused by her, so called, friends.

“-in a handbasket!” Lola preaches as she tosses a shirt back behind her in celebration.

“Let’s go.” Sarah painfully exhales as she throws a velvet red blanket-like object around his back. “You’re not gonna get sick because of me.”

“Much appreciated, Ms. Williams.” Jareth is careful to keep his responses simple when regarding the firey brunette that he honestly cannot believe that he finds himself tied up to.

The cackling seems to continue to no end as they exit the building through the back exit where they first met. She shakes her shameful head as she readies herself. “This would be a great time for a cigarette, wouldn’t it?” She muses pulling her purse over her free elbow and she leads on.  
“Would you like one?” He asks.

“No. I’m trying to quit.”

“Is smoking your only vice?” Jareth quizzically asks.

“As opposed to what?” Sarah’s question leaves no room for a rebuttal.

“We are in quite the predicament,” he decides to change the subject.

Sarah is quick to nod. “If someone told me this morning that I would end my night taking the Goblin King home, handcuffed to my wrist, I would have been quite skeptical.” She suddenly pauses their steps as she looks to the ground. “I can’t believe that sentence just came out of my mouth...” she shakes the whiplash out of her head as they carry on.

“How far is your home?” He asks, in a wince as he rubs his wrist.

“Only eight blocks from here.” She says pointing ahead of them.

“Quite close, considering how large this city seems to be.” Jareth adds to the conversation.

“Yep.” She simply responds.

“Do you usually travel home on your own?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t you think this is rather dangerous for someone as.... young as you?”

“Nope.”

“I see.” His voice withers away with his steps. He looks to the sky full of skyscrapers waiting for her to say something, but she remains as silent as ever. 

He continues. “It’s chilly tonight.”

She nods. “It is.”

“You must be freezing.” He looks towards her ensemble.

“You even more so.” She doesn’t return the gesture. She keeps her eyes straight ahead.

“Hmm,” he urges to continue, “do you suppose that is normal weather for March?”

“Ok-look.” She brings them to a complete stop on an empty intersection. “I know that you’re trying to diffuse the situation by undermining the serious complications that are, literally, at hand, here, but I am just not in the talking mood.”

Jareth is pleasantly surprised by her change in vernacular. “Clearly.”

“I am severely confused. I am utterly... speechless. I am full of hate for the people that I am stuck working for; I am still trying to come to terms with all of this.” She points to him. Her voice relieves a chuckle of frustration. She still tries to evade his curious eyes as she continues. “A lot of information has been dumped on me, I feel like I have been lied to, and I have to come to grips that my past has come back to haunt me in the most daunting of ways.” Various limbs on her body start to fidget and shake. “I-I just need a moment-please. I need a moment of silence. I need to figure all of this out, so if you don’t mind remaining silent until we get back to my house, I would greatly appreciate it.” Her hands clutch in a moment of desperation.

Resorting back to a more formal version of himself, he straightens up and nods. “As you wish.” He tries to sympathize with her. This must all be quite a bit to take in. She is adjusting to new information. It’s just too bad that their previous conversation was only the tip of the iceberg. There is so much more at hand, and explaining everything would definitely send her head reeling. Jareth wonders if she will be able to handle it all. She is quite young. She doesn’t have enough experience to handle anything quite so mentally demanding.

All of this has comes to just as much of a shock for Jareth. He hadn’t the faintest idea that he would ever see this girl again. And he definitely did not plan on seeing her in that place. His mind replays her actions as he sat on stage earlier in the night. He has a hard time believing that everything she had physically done to him had actually came directly from the girl he is bound to. He slightly turns his gaze to her direction to try to fathom all of this. She is still so young by human standards- infant-like compared to his species. Yet, she lives the life as a provocative dancer, making many men feel the way she was somehow able to make him feel for a moment. His is Fae, but he is also half human. It was a strange experience, and the circumstance deepens when he connects those erotic emotions to this.... Girl; this girl that equally haunts his past. This.... Child! What is she doing? Why is she here? What path has Sarah Williams taken since he had seen her those few short years ago? Though she is humanly old enough to make her own choices in this world, he never expected to see a child of her prestigious stature wasting her days- and apparent years- in such a dark and dampen place such as M’s Orchid.

His own mind starts to swirl downwards with endless questions, that he fears will forever plague his mind.

“Damn it.” Sarah suddenly forces them to another stop, pulling him straight out from his thoughts.

“What?” Jareth looks around them in curiosity as to why they have suddenly stopped.

“There’s a cop over there and he sees us.” She adverts her eyes from his direction.

“Is this a problem?”

“He’s- shit, he’s coming towards us. Look-just hide the handcuffs, and follow my lead.” Jareth takes a look to see that an officer of the law is, indeed headed their direction from across the road. He takes his time crossing towards the direction of the couple.

Jareth feels her hand as she grabs his arm to pull it under his blanket. “What are you doing?”

“I need you to stay quiet and to let me do the talking, alright?” Sarah says is hushed to a whisper. “Now bend over. Act like you’re in back pain.” Jareth rolls his eyes and regrets his decision to do what he is told. 

“Good evening,” the tall cop with tan skin walks up with a flashlight blaring in their general direction.

“Oh Officer!” Sarah smiles a relieved chuckle. Her voice changes to a light and bubbly sound, like a magic trick. Jareth is eager to continue observing. “Oh, I am glad that we have run into you.”Jareth wonders what the hell she is up to.

He eyeballs them. “Might I ask what is going on here?”

“I was on my way home,” her voice is steady and kind, “ and I met this man behind the alley, by the back doors of my establishment. He is in bad shape.” She keeps a sorrowful arm around Jareth’s back. “He had gotten beaten to bits by these stupid thugs. I saw them run when I walked out the door. I told him that I would escort him to the overnight clinic just north of the hospital up here.”

“Mmhmm,” He leers his handy flashlight over the hunched man, whose face is covered by his blonde hair.

“Poor guy even lost his shirt.” Her convincing act is one of the many wonders of this world to Jareth.

“What these guys look like?” He points the light to Jareth face, causing his eyes to squint.

Sarah’s eyes light up. “Well, I only saw the back of their heads, but they both had long hair with these leather jackets and jeans on. White. Vaguely tall. They were skinny guys, but muscular-” Sarah chuckles. “Quite the unique description, I know. But what can you do?” Jareth remains silent and meditates on the deception of her voice. If he had been observing the situation from afar, he feels that even he would believe her. “I would have reamed them myself, but I was more inclined to help out this poor guy.”

“Miss, you look familiar,” he says as he lowers his flashlight down her body to take a look at what she is wearing. Seeing her ensemble, his eyes grow dark, as if he were about to arrest her.

“Oh yes,” she gives off a hearty chuckle, “I work at the club just down the street. M’s Orchid? I’m sure you read all about it in the paper.” She laughs as she shows her outfit. “I was in a rush and didn’t have time to bring a change of clothes with me tonight.”

His eyes instantly lighten up. “Wait- I do recognize you...” he points, “you were in the paper, too, weren’t you?” He nods remembering. 

She chuckles with a shy smile. “Yeah that’s me.”

“You’re that girl that throws all the drunken creeps out onto the street from the club. You sure are doing a service.” He grins as his tips his hat to her.

“Whatever I can do to help the community, officer.” She chuckles happily at the uniformed man with a gun.

“Keep up the good work, and make sure he gets to the hospital safely.” He looks down to Jareth. “You’re in good hands with this one, she really knows how to beat ‘em.” He shakes his flashlight in the air as he turns it off. “I’m off to do my part and arrest those airheads you’ve successfully thrown out tonight.” He smiles as he pulls his cuffs from his belt as a small laugh.

Sarah laughs along with him as Jareth sees the cuffs in his hand at the corner of his eye.

Jareth reaches for him, “Excuse me-” He reaches to the officer, “those cuffs- ooof-” his statement is cut short as the wind is suddenly knocked out of him at the feeling of Sarah’s hand being shoved in his gut.

“Oh God. I don’t think he’s doing well. We better get moving.” She looks down to her secret cuff buddy trying to recover. “Thank you officer. I feel so much safer knowing you’re in the streets.” She lays it on thick as she starts to hurry Jareth away.

“You guys have a good night.”

They continue to walk in some sort of limp fashion until Sarah knows that the officer is far enough away to notice any difference. “God, that was close.”

“A little _too_ close.” His voice warns her of a specific area she almost hit as he rubs the area of his lower stomach. “What on earth was that all about?” Jareth slowly regains his composure, voice deep and trying not to convey the irritation in his mind.

“It’s called improv.” She says letting him go as they grow closer to the house.

“Why was any of that necessary? And why wouldn’t you let me ask him about his handcuffs?” He huffs in her direction. “Didn’t you say that any key works on any set of handcuffs?”

Sarah, finally turns around to face him. With a heavy sigh, she breaks through her fear and looks straight into _‘his eyes’_. For the first time she is able to see his height, his face, his nose, his lips- dare she looks any lower? She tries to remain civil. “You better be happy that I said what I could. Do you know what he would have done if he saw us handcuffed, with a shirtless “you” and a skimpy “me” in a sexy bodysuit in a back alley?! He would have arrested us on the charge of illegal prostitution- because that is what this looks like.” The word scrapes his mind. “If I didn’t pull the “girl that busts drunkards out of her bar” card, he wouldn’t even have questioned us. He would have just thrown us in his car and we would be stuck in jail, behind more iron bars, and we would be there for days. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to do that.”

“You are quite the hot-headed little creature, aren’t you?” He says looking down to her. “I wonder what else hasn’t changed in that childish little mind of yours.” He asks as he taps the side of her head with the flick of his finger. “I am willing to wager that this is something you have endured in the past.”

“I really hope you’re not insinuating-”

“I am willing to bet that you have, and used your “charm” to convince many men of anything.” The tone in his voice belittles her past experiences, whatever they may be. Her jaw slightly drops at the comment.

“Excuse me?” Her voice breaks at his deep rooted comment. His failed guess at her past does not sit well with her. Her gaze in his eyes darkens to a deadly stare. Her ravenous emotions struggle to stay at bay.

“Oh, it seems that I have struck a nerve.” He can no longer hide his irritation towards her. “You always were too easy to tease. You haven’t changed very much, have you?”

“Don’t assume that your pompous, pretentious, glittery ass knows anything about me.” Her voice cracks in what Jareth would assume to be anger. “Don’t you _ever_ assume you know who the _fuck_ I am.” Her teeth gnash on her words. 

“It’s not difficult when you show the same spoiled, bratty, and selfish traits as you did as a child. You haven’t grown at all. At least you haven’t grown anywhere that matters.” He eyes her from head to toe, greatly judging her and her risque appearance. His grin is that of accomplishment, as if he had won an argument.

She snarls at him, completely disgusted. “That’s a lot of smack from someone who wastes his days away being falsely worshiped as a glorified lawn ornament by stupid, mindless, nasty creatures that do nothing but terrorize innocent people.” She turns around, not wanting to look at him anymore. 

“Isn’t that calling the kettle black?” Jareth sneers.

Sarah scoffs. “It’s a wonder that you still know how to form a sentence. Did you even have any intelligent conversations with anyone until you showed up here?” She pulls him with extreme force, wanting to get out of these cuffs as fast as possible.

“The conversations I have had with the dim-witted, large, furry, abominable creature you befriended in my kingdom, far exceeds the one I am currently having with you.” Jareth finishes.

The discomfort in the rest of the walk home could tear a hole in any dimension.


	5. Homosapien Compulsion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I almost posted this chapter at the end of the previous one, but I decided against it. Then I got cocky, and I wanted to share it anyway, so here you go.**
> 
> **I own nothing. I am writing this for shits and giggles.**

***~*Chapter 4*~***

**~Homosapien Compulsion~**

The rest of the walk is so tense and frigid, it made the chilling breeze seem warm. Sarah has absolutely nothing else to say to Jareth. Regardless of his outburst, he remains indifferent, he believes Sarah to be immature and insufferable, but he didn't really expect anything differently. He, too, would like to end this.

Finding the townhouse just at the beginning of the eighth block, she leads him upstairs with forceful steps from her angry feet. She maneuvers her purse off her shoulder and opens it to see her phone, wallet, and keys. With the keys in her hand, it only takes a smooth turn for the whole door to open.

Sarah's house is her sanctuary. She finds solace in the dimly lit space. The dark colored walls are decorated with lovely antique pictures from abstract art to landscapes. There are two doors that line the hallway that Jareth assumes one to be a bathroom, and the other a bedroom. She leads them into a living area that is connected to a small kitchen with a table set that would never match in a million years. Jareth looks to her living area, spotting the necessary furniture, complete with a coffee table, a desk and chair, an end table with a Tiffany lamp, and a stationary space heater, complete with a woman lounging comfortably.

"Oh Sarah," the woman looks up to see a familiar face, "you're back." She smiles as she looks at the clock on the wall, "and... early? How'd you get off so-" the woman is cut off by Sarah shaking her head and lifting her arm to show the cuffs. The young woman's eyes grow. "Oh..." She stands shifting her eyes away. "Well then."

"You must be the infamous Ellie," Jareth says sneaking in from behind Sarah.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asks with a smile that grows into a chuckle. Both she and Sarah look to Jareth. Sarah's eyes are more critical.

"Don't mind him. He's oblivious." She tosses him to the side. "Thank you, Sasha, for staying with her tonight. I'm hoping she can feel better soon."

"Oh, anytime." Sasha tosses a carefree hand in the air. "I always love coming over. That girls knows how to party." Both she and Sarah laugh a little.

"Wild night, huh?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, hell yeah. We even ended up playing a drinking game. Non-alcoholic, I'm afraid."

Sarah giggles. "Aww, what a bummer."

Sasha continues to look towards Jareth's direction. "I'm sorry," she motions to him, "have we met?" She flutters her eyelashes. He seems to remember her face, as well.

"Oh, yes." Sarah says standing erect. "Sasha, I'm sure you have met our new bartender at work," she points to Jareth. This comment causes Sasha's face to instantly lower in displeasure.

"Oh," Sasha crosses her arms. Attitude grows in her voice. "Yeah- the... uh... medical doctor who talked about how there were two hundred and six bones in the human body and how he'd like to-"

"You do not have to repeat it." Jareth stops her. "I heard it from a waiter. It was bad enough saying it once." Jareth shivers in disgust. "My deepest apologies to you." He bows to her.

"How did you get stuck to this... shirtless quack, Sarah." Sasha's voice changes in an instant.

"It's a long story. And I'm sure everyone at the club would love to catch you up on it themselves." Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Ellie woke up to this sight." Sasha says as she gathers her things.

"God, don't jinx me," Sarah rolls her eyes. "How the hell would I explain this to her?" Sarah's comment causes more laughter from her friend.

"Afraid she'll be jealous?" Jareth's comment pops up in the girl's ears. They both look to him with more confusion.

"Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna go and try to have my own fun before it's too late." Sasha says tossing her purse over her shoulder.

"Go." Sarah slaps her friends hip. "You deserve it. And thank you again." She pulls out a fifty dollar bill.

"You know it." Sasha smiles as she pops the bill from Sarah's hand. "And," she looks Jareth up and down. "Good luck with... that." Sasha then sneaks away.

"Okay..." Sarah says as she scans the room. Sarah exhales a relieving breath, mentally thankful to have her friend diffuse the tension a little. "If I were a handcuff key, where would I be...?" She says pursing her lips as she slowly circles the room.

"Why not just invite Ellie in here and make it even more interesting?" Jareth offers with an evil little smirk. Sarah deeply inhales as she slowly turns to him.

"I strongly suggest that you keep your mouth shut." She warns him, very nicely, too. "Believe me when I say that you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Aah," Jareth's grin grows. "So she is into this." He turns to scan the room. "That would explain why you would have your own handcuff key-."

"Oh my God. No. I can't to this." She says pulling him from the living room to the hallway.

"Oh," Jareth points out, "are you giving in?"

"You really need to shut up." She lowers to a whisper as she strides to one of the hall doors and slowly opens it. She motions to zip their mouths closed as she creeks it just open enough for light to peek through onto the bed. Her whispers are almost silent. "Go look and see how stupid you sound."

Jareth rolls his eyes, but takes no time to peak into the room to see the person sleeping. His eyes suddenly grow as he slowly backs away from the door. He tilts his head towards her direction.

"She's a... child-"

"Ssshh-" Sarah quickly pulls the door shut, but is careful to close the door nice and quietly. She takes no time to pull both of them away from the door so they don't wake the young thing, and leads them back into the main room.

"I thought-"

"Yeah I know what you thought." Sarah rolls her eyes. "Everyone back stage was just screwing around with you." she sighs. "...toy collection..." She scoffs in a whisper.

This is a sudden turn of events. This changes many things in Jareth's mind. He has been observing this particular young woman since the moment she had taken her first steps on stage. Throughout this entire night of intriguing observation of the runner at hand, he never thought that he would ever see this girl again. Truth is, he never really wanted to. It is bad enough to hear the things everyone says about him and his defences after the event. Now, he is here trying to clear his name, and instead he ends up tied to the very same child. He has come to the conclusion that he must be cursed. He is never going to live this down. His cousins have the biggest mouths, and they would be more than happy to see him squirm for their enjoyment.

He arrived here for one thing, and one thing only. Then all of the sudden, here she is, Sarah Williams, the golden Labyrinth runner, all grown up. She is a young woman with a young child working as an erotic dancer in his cousins' establishment. How can this be a coincidence? He had come to his own conclusion about Ms. Williams with everything he had seen and heard. He believed that he had formed an extremely informed opinion of her, but this changes everything. What was once a girl that wished children away is now having her own. Everything he thought about her had been thrown out the window. He has to take time to connect everything he needs to. Who is this young woman? Who exactly is Sarah Williams?

"How old is she?" Jareth asks with a blank voice. He is still forming an opinion, therefore he shows no reaction. His question is an honest one.

"She is turning four in a few weeks." She says, voice solemn and hushed. She leads them to the kitchen and heads towards the counter drawers.

"Is she yours?" He shakes his head automatically regretting the question.

She turns to him, unamused. "No, some fuckhead wished her away to me." she opens the drawer on beat and starts to rummage through the random clutter for the missing key.

"Good one," Jareth muses in the awkward silence.

"I thought so," she comments, slamming the drawer shut, "shit-" she looks around the room for more ideas. "So would you care to tell me why exactly you are here?" She asks as she heads towards a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen.

"Waiting for you to unlock us." He looks to her with his own attitude.

Sarah scoffs. "You know what I mean." She shoves her head inside the cupboard. "Why are you here irritating your cousins- my bosses?" She scrambles the shelves with one hand. "And why the hell are you crying to come onto everyone like a sexed up high school kid? I've heard some weird things about you." She steps on her tiptoes to look above the cabinets.

"My reasons are my own."

"That's mature." She says stomping her heels back to the ground with no luck. "Damn it." She looks around the area to see where else she can look.

"You have made quite a name for yourself, as well." His voice takes a sarcastic turn. "Tell me, how did you end up at "M's Orchid?" Jareth faces her, leaning to one side.

Sarah's eyes gleam with attitude. "My reasons are my own," she mocks. Jareth gets the picture. "Now, would you like to continue to be an ass about this, or would you like to get off this merry-go-round?" She shoves her free hand on her hip.

Jareth sighs in defeat. "I am here on personal business."

"Oh, I think we can do better than that." She says as she leads them towards the living room to one of the end tables.

"What does it matter to you?" Jareth genuinely asks.

"Earlier tonight you said that if I could help you answer any questions, you could help me with my contract." Sarah turns on a lamp on top of an end table she opens. Jareth's eyes adjust to the light. "Remember that?"

"I do." Jareth listens carefully.

"Well, we can help each other out." She shrugs. "The faster you get done with whatever you need to get done, the faster you can get the hell out of here, right?" She pauses her searching to look towards him. "You wanna move on, and we want you to move on."

"How excruciatingly kind of you." Jareth's brow quips, knowing that this isn't all she has to say. "How can I possibly repay such a kindness?"

"That all depends on what you had in mind regarding my contract- God, I hope it's not in my room..." She slams the drawer shut as she immediately goes to the last end table in the room. Opening yet another drawer to further her key hunt, Jareth decides to take an opportunity to sit on the elongated, dark red couch to take a load off.

"Well," he indulges the idea in the air, "you have a contract under the twins' business, correct?" Jareth asks as he crosses his legs in a comfortable fashion.

"Yes."

"No." Jareth spurts out of nowhere. Sarah pauses to look at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry..." her eyelashes flutter with her question. "no?"

"That is correct." He leans back into the cushion of the couch. "It is not a business contract. I knew as soon as there was a mention of a contract that they did a wonderful job pulling one over on you, and most likely every other human there." He says as he looks down at himself, dreading the fact that he is still shirtless and that he would like to fix this, soon.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice conveys worry as she stands to stretch the muscles in her back, aching from bending over so much.

"What you did sign was, in fact, a Fae contract." He is more clear. "You work for them as a pawn for creatures of my realm, not as a worker in some human establishment. You are working for them, not the company. The company is a..." Jareth slows his speech and looks into the distance as he starts to make a connection in his mind. "The company is a front." He slowly nods to himself.

Sarah is not understanding as much as he is. "A front?" She reiterates "A front for what?" She is eager to know the answer.

"Clever idea..." Jareth takes a few more moments in his mind before slowly smiling an evil smile. "I do have to give them credit for trying." He says to himself with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Sarah asks. "Trying what?" Jareth comes back to see Sarah's wide eyes. "Your name's Jareth, right? Jareth what are you going on about?"

"I am here on royal business." He suddenly starts with no warning. "I am here because there are some things happening back in my realm. I am being falsely accused for these things, and I am here to clear my name."

Sarah keeps her full attention on him, curiosity plaguing her mind for this juicy information. "Really?" She grins mischievously. "Please continue."

"Anything more is private information, and cannot be discussed with those who are not involved." Jareth adverts her eyes to continue thinking.

"Well honey, we are bound together." She pulls their arms up. "Consider me involved." She says sitting next to him, evil grin on her face. She is eager to hear more.

"I'm sorry honey, I cannot." He inhales. "As it is, I have said too much to someone that is under their contract."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be, remember?" She points out. "And you said that you could help me with that." She looks down to him. "Scratch my back, remember?" Sarah's memory is good.

"I can help you with your contract." he nods in response. "But you are not going to like it."

Sarah sighs leaning back. "Does it involve another freakin' contract?"

"Yes." He grins as her misfortune. "The only way to break a Fae contract is to forge a new one with a Fae being of a higher power, which..." he points to himself, "I just happen to be."

Sarah stands to evade him. "You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not." Jareth smiles.

"Well, I would be incredibly stupid to agree to something like this." Sarah wishes she could get further away from him.

"To be frank, you were stupid to agree to any contract in the first place." He purses his lips.

"You aren't helping yourself, here." Sarah's eyes squint in his direction. "If it was so stupid before, why would I do it again?"

"Because you can actually get something out of this one." He stands up with her.

"That would be?" She crosses her arms.

This time, he forcefully yanks her arm back down. "Freedom." That word carries more than one meaning for the both of them.

Sarah looks to him with the gears in her head rolling. She looks directly into his eyes as if they had just started a staring contest. She feels as if she were to look away, she would lose. The question is, how much does she have to lose, exactly? She can't keep working with the twins now that she knows there is something devious going on. What kind of power can she have over these people? She is just one measly human that is a part of something that she is now realizing is larger than she ever thought. All of this frightens her. But she needs to do whatever she needs to do to keep her baby safe. Staying in her current position isn't going to help her do anything. In fact, it just might get worse before it gets better. But she doesn't want to partake in anything new with Jareth either. Who knows why he is really here? Who knows that what he is saying is the truth. Who knows what he really has planned. Sarah doesn't want any part of his presumably outrageous scheme. She doesn't want to be apart in any of this. What does she do?

What can she do?

"You expect me to just trust you?" She suddenly says. "Last time we met, stealing my brother and putting me through hell isn't exactly what I would call a quality trust exercise."

Jareth wondered when she would bring up the past. "If we are getting technical here, I did not steal your child," He shrugged. "Those... creatures did." He shudders thinking of the goblins. "My part was to protect the child- and to acclimate myself to your desires as a runner." He clears his throat as he continues. "Trust me when I say that there was a lot more going on during your run than you are aware of."

"I am anxious to hear what all was going on when you sent those... metal blades of death after me," she blinks rapidly, "among other things."

"That was clear irritation towards you, my dear. You were insufferably stubborn, and it was getting on my nerves." He is honest in his answer as she sees a slight grin grow. "Glad to know you hadn't grown out of that charming trait."

Her scoff is music to his ears. "I don't like you."

"You don't like to hear the truth." He comments.

"That, and I just don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual, love."

Sarah looks away from him, refusing to play the staring game. She bites her lip as she looks down to the end table she had just looked through. She isn't going to like what she is about to say. She deeply inhales.

"If I were to agree with your terms," she shakes her head, "I will need to know what I am getting into. What is this... contract going to contain?" She rolls her eyes at the last word.

His growing grin causes Sarah's heart to harden. She can just hear the snarkiness in his voice. "Just help me find evidence against the twins. We need proof that they are up to no good. Help me with this, and you will be free, from both me and the twins. Forever."

"And?" Sarah is not convinced that this isn't that easy.

"And what?" Jareth questions.

"What else?" She asks.

He shakes his head, slightly lost. "Nothing else. That's it."

"That can't be it." She fervently shakes her head.

"Well, I will need to get these blasted cuffs off to finalize and bind us to this new contract. We are also going to have to get creative on how- and where- to find this information. But other than that it is a simple mission."

"I don't believe that."

"Because you don't trust me."

"I just don't believe that, that is all that you are doing."

"Okay fine," Jareth takes his own heavy sigh. "listen," He grabs a hold of her shoulders to make sure she is paying full attention. "Something is happening in my world. And it involves humans. I have yet to find out what it is, but because of who I am, I am being blamed for it." His gentle grasp works in gathering her attention. "I would rather do this on my own, but it would be easier to have access to someone who knows that place inside and out."

"You're certain that the twins are the cause of this phenomenon happening in your world?" Sarah tries to understand.

"There is no proof. Not yet." His voice is honest. "I only know that whatever is happening is not my doing." He straightens up. "Being the Fae that watches over goblins that steal human children tends to leave a black mark on one's record. But I refuse to be blamed for something that I have not done-"

"Hold on..." Sarah motions for him to pause. She looks down. He's still shirtless. And toned. Sarah slightly shakes her head. "There are humans in your world?"

"Yes."

"And you think they might be there... against their will?"

"I don't know." He says earnestly. "No one knows. I was given this information by my superiors, and was sent here to deal with it."

"And what about you being half human?" Sarah takes a random turn.

"What about it?"

"Well, how is that possible?"

"That is not proper conversation for this moment in time."

"Well, we're bearing our souls here, aren't we?"

"Alright," Jareth gestures, "if you want to play this game, then where is the father?" He points back to the hallway.

"Whoa... alright." Sarah's defense goes right up. "I get it. No opening wounds."

"Yet." His brows perk at the curiosity of it all.

"I have a feeling that we both have a lot to learn about one another." Sarah says, still deep in contemplation.

"Indeed," He mumbles in agreement.

Sarah takes a moment to meditate. She feels like she is having a hard time filing everything away. After a few moments of deliberation, she feels like she has come to the best conclusion she can find in her mind. With all things discussed and considered, she believes that there really is only one thing that she can do.

Deeply inhaling, she looks to him with determined eyes.

"In working with you, I will be signing a Fae contract, right?" She starts, wanting to repeat everything exactly.

"Yes."

"Mmhm-" She hums in response as she pulls up the prized key, showing that she finally found it. "And in this contract, we will be working together to get all the information we need to prove that you are not responsible for what is going on in your world." She puts the key through the hole of her side of of the cuff.

Jareth looks to her with a weary eye. "That is correct."

"When I help you prove your innocence, this is when my contract will be complete and I am free to go, correct?"

"And I will be free to leave your world, and never return." He wonders what she is planning.

"Then do we reach a verdict?" Her hand is successfully free. She takes this moment to hold her hand up for him to shake.

He takes a moment to monitor her sudden change of mind. Deciding that he will learn more later, he accepts the hand shake. "We have a contract."

Her smile is bright. "Glad to hear it!" She shouts as she suddenly pulls his arm forward and uses all of her body weight to forcefully yank him to the ground with the cuff still connected to his hand. In surprise, he makes a hard landing on the floor with a loud thud to shake the room.

"What the-"

*Clank*

Jareth looks up to see what Sarah had done. Right above his head he sees that she has cuffed her side of the cuffs through a man-made hole in the metal stationary space heater that is bolted to the floor. She holds up the key above his head, refusing to unlock him. His eyes grow angry at this nonsense. His rage bleeds through among his confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Creating my own trust exercise." Sarah wipes her hands of any access dirt as she stands over him struggling to adjust on the couch with an arm completely pretzled around his head.

"Unlock this! Now!"

"No."

"Unlock this or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?." She playfully smiles at his expense. "Your magic doesn't work while you are in these, remember?"

"This is absolutely unbelievable!" His rage becomes somewhat of a turn on for Sarah.

Her face comes dangerously close to his. This time, she is not afraid to look directly into his eyes. "You want my help, and I want out." She tilts her head to try to match where his eyes are placed. "You put me through magical hell last time we met, and I do not trust you. You will stay in those until we figure all of this shit out. I will help you find this info. When I see that your story is legitimate, then I'll let you out. After that, you will get me out of my contract." Her lips slightly part as she leans in even closer. Her control of the situation sends many signals to Jareth's mind. "You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. Those are the terms."

"Hmm," Jareth vibrato drops to a bass, he slowly smiles leaning closer to her. "I can wait to claw at your back."

"I'll just bet." Her voice is just as venomous.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Their faces are nose to nose. "The escort home, the cop, all of it. It was all part of your cute little plan."

"And you aren't going to sit here and tell me that I wasn't apart of your plan the moment you saw me?" Sarah stands in this moment. She leans in on her hip with a grin. "I'm not a little girl anymore, your majesty. You're playing my game, now." She walks away, knowing that the king of the goblins is watching her every step.

The vile woman turns in for the night and leaves a disgruntled Jareth tangled up on a couch and left to his human-like thoughts and provocations. He can't decide if he is outraged or turned on by this sudden change of events. Regardless of his hatred towards this woman, he still grins at her ability to command his attention. "And another game starts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It is SO much fun to write them in scenes together, and this is just the start. I really hope you have enjoyed reading this far. I will be a little more sparse in my updates. I was just really excited to get these two chapters up so we can further the story._ **


	6. Childhood Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Gaelic index for some of these words will be at the bottom for those of you who wish to know what the Fae are saying to one another. It was a dousey to write. I really hope that I didn't botch the language too much. I have a lot of respect for all the Gaelic Gods and Goddesses out there. Some of these descriptions are not the most accurate. I manipulated some of the history to fit my story line purely for fantasy reasons. If you wish to learn more about Gaelic deities and beliefs, I encourage you to do so. It's histories are so interesting and fulfilling. I would never wish to disrespect anyone.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I own nothing. I am writing this purely for shits 'n giggles.**

***~*Chapter 5*~***

**~Childhood Conundrum~**

"Order!" A lively and euphoric voice chimes in the room full of Fae leaders. The voice belongs to an older woman who stands at one end of a grand table to all who is in the room. The room buzzes with meaningless banter from one leader to another as they bicker and prod at one another's reign and rules of regulation. "Order!" The older woman repeats, but no one listens. She combs frustrated fingers through her long silver hair. "Is anyone listening to me?" She stands from her end of the table, but her command only gains the attention from her son, Jareth that sits next to her. The wittilous wordplay around the room doesn't let up and she looks to him in a displeasuring sigh.

"Áine," a thin woman with long, wispy dark hair, squints her eyes at the woman trying to command, "No one cares."

" _Clúdaigh do bhéal gránna_ , Morrígan." Another feminine voice calls from the end of the table.

"Would you like to say that to my face, Ériu?" Morrígan's hands start to glow a dark purple.

"I'm still waiting for you to finish our last fight before you ran away like a babe that's still suckled onto her mother's teet." The voice stems from a strawberry blonde at the opposite end of the table.

"I think you have me confused with yourself, you little _cailleach an diabhal_." Morrígan lifts her nose to her cousin.

" _Mo Bandia_ , when will the both of you grow up?" A younger woman with white-blonde hair rolls her eyes.

"Stay out of this, Mab." Morrígan says as she threatens to close the distance between her and Ériu.

"Jareth-" Áine speaks towards her son through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill them." She holds her head as it fills to the brim with all the tension.

Jareth grins in regards to a stressed mother. "Not if I get to them first." He says nonchalantly as he stands. The shouting and bickering seems to worsen with every moment. He pats the dust off of his shirt. "It figures that I would be cursed to rule alongside women who prove to be the physical embodiment of the estrogen ocean." He comments as he takes a deep breath.

"I will take it from here, _uaisle_." A deep voice suddenly fills Jareth's ears along with the softest touch to his shoulder. He turns to see The High Goddess Danu looking to the disrespectful crowd full of Fae Goddesses that instill the Royal thrones of _Domhan de Cruinne_ . Goddess Danu motions for her grandson Jareth to sit as she caresses the cheek of her eldest daughter Áine.

"We are all called here to order." Her deep voice rises among all others. They all grow quiet as they hear the booming voice, a voice that is less than pleasant. "When I ask for one of my children to take order, I expect for all of you to follow suit. Is that understood?" She looks to the small group of members from her _Tuatha de Dennan_. They all nod in silence upon hearing her speak. "Now that I have your attention, I shall take a headcount." Goddess Danu respectfully bows her head towards the table. Everyone stands in routine. "If you will please sit when I call upon your name," she looks around the room at all of the faces, looking for any missing partners.

There are quite a few Fae leaders present of various shapes and sizes. The many representatives are gathered around a gargantuan white marble table, embroidered with a golden border. Each side holds a dozen seats and is perfectly balanced out with a single seat on each end. The room is silent.

"Goddess Morrígan, Queen of Spirits and the Underworld." She sits.

"Goddess Ériu, Queen of the Elven Capital." She sits.

"Goddess Mab, Queen of the Fairy Sanctuary." She sits.

"Goddess Áine, Queen of the Dwarven Ruins." She sits.

"Jareth, son of Áine, King of the Labyrinthian throne." He sits.

"Goddess Bridgid, Ruler of Domhan na Dóiteáin." Danu looks up but everyone seems to be sitting. "Bridgid has not yet arrived?" There is an uncomfortable silence between everyone. Goddess Danu turns around to see her husband, God, and High King Dagda. " _Leannán_ , will you please see where she might be?"

" _Sea, mo ghrá_." He lovingly smiles as he bows out of the room.

"We will also find that Chief God Finvarra will be reclusive from our gathering today for personal matters." Goddess Danu says as she motions for everyone to take a seat.

Morrígan scoffs, "It doesn't surprise me that he is unable to make our gathering. He never does." She crosses her arms.

Goddess Danu is kind in her reply. "Being the Ruler of all _Domhan Na Sidhe_ is not an easy task. There are Seven different Domains that make up _Sidhe_ , not just your _Domhan na Cruinne_." Goddess Danu's voice is very calming and loosens Morrígan's arms as well as her rage. "You would do well to keep your temper, sapling. I will not have a war break out at a time like this."

"Yes, mother." Morrígan's voice hushes to a whisper, wishing not to anger Goddess Danu.

"Now, since Bridgid has failed to make herself known to us today, I trust that her grandchildren, Montgomery and Michelina will not arrive, either." Goddess Danu looks to the group of leaders for an answer.

Mab looks around in confusion. "I have not seen those kids in centuries."

"I have only seen them once since their mother had died." Ériu adds as she leans up against the table.

"That was quite a few centuries ago." Áine says looking to Goddess Danu.

"It's been a bit longer than that." Jareth adds in a slight huff.

"Jareth," Goddess Danu turns to her grandchild. "How is the _Bendith y Mamu_ crisis coming along?"

Jareth's ears perk upon hearing his name. "Stable," he nods to the group. "If we are lucky, they will finally be extinct. This will prove fruitful for the upcoming Samhain. I won't be as worried for the thinning of the veil of _Réimsí Daonna_." His Gaelic remains as rusty as always. "Hopefully this baby stealing crisis will finally be through."

"That is good to hear," Goddess Danu gives a pleasing nod. "And what do we plan to do about the Goblins? I hear that they are still finding ways out of the Labyrinthian walls."

"I don't see why we shouldn't have them face extinction, either." Mab harshly adds, keeping her gaze away from Jareth. "Those createns are responsible for raping my fairies and creating the monstrous _Bendith y Mamu_ , anyway."

"More slaughter?" Ériu pleads to Mab.

"What would that even accomplish?" Morrígan asks. "I have enough bloodshed to keep track of."

Jareth agrees with Mab. "It would do me a world of good-"

"Jareth." Áine scolds her son as she hits his shoulder.

"There is no need to cause the extinction of, yet another species." Goddess Danu speaks to dim the voices of the crowd. "We just need to keep them occupied and free of their own depression so they do not continue down this darkened road." She looks to all of her children. "Centuries ago, the Goblins were a primitive species. When we found them, they couldn't even create cognitive sentences or approach one of the _Sidhe_ without the threat of their rabid bite. King Jareth has brought them up to be civilized throughout his years as ruler. He has raised them to speak, to build, to communicate, and to live a somewhat peaceful life. They are not perfect, but they are not what they once were."

"They are still unruly and tiresome." Jareth adds. "Lately, they have picked up some extra energy. It's quite out of the ordinary and something that I am looking into. There are some nights that I do not sleep. Some even refuse to assimilate and I constantly have to keep my eye on them to make sure some do not escape." Jareth is firm with his words towards Goddess Danu. She lets him continue. "They are still capturing human children."

Goddess Danu calms him with a simple rise of her hand. "How many human children have they taken in the last century?"

Jareth slowly exhales. "Only six-"

"Only six?" Goddess Danu seems confused with this number. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That is a glorious number. You have done well." Goddess Danu's words are meaningful, but the emotion behind them warrant a second thought in Jareth's mind.

"You are a liar, young Jareth." Morrígan suddenly speaks.

He looks to her, eyes wide and a little baffled at her words. "I beg your pardon?"

"With the amount of human magic that has been seeping through the walls of our skies and soils, you cannot tell me that only six children have been taken."

"Six children have been taken." Jareth looks directly to Morrígan with fierce eyes. "Only five have stayed and already been given homes. My most recent runner, as you are all well aware, had rescued the baby back. This was only a few short human years ago."

"Then why is there a surplus of human magic, dear Jareth?" Ériu speaks.

"Surplus-" Jareth looks to his mother. "What surplus?"

"Jareth, _mo ghrá_ ," Áine smiles to her only son. "Are you sure that only five children have been kept?"

"It has been a slow millenia, but I am sure." Jareth leans his upper body up against the table.

"This is why we have called this meeting today, Jareth." Goddess Danu says as she lays a loving hand on her grandson. " _Samhain Ceiliúradh na Sidhe_ is coming up, and your time of reign is coming to an end." Goddess Danu stands with Jareth. "As we all know, Montgomery and Michelina are up for the Labyrinthian crown, but there is a fear that something sinister is happening."

"Explain," Jareth says.

" _Mo ghrá_ ," Áine stands, "There are large pockets of unstable magic all around the _Domhan Na Sidhe_ , in all Seven dominions." Her voice sounds sad. "It is causing sickness of some species, and railing up the rest. The instability of such magic leads us to believe it is human. If this is true, this means that there are more humans entering here through by other means, and we need to know where they are coming from."

"I had no idea this was happening." Jareth looks to Áine. "This explains why the Goblins have been more hyperactive lately. Mother, why hadn't you come to me sooner?"

"I was hoping that you would come to me first, _mo ghrá_." His mother lays a loving touch upon his cheek.

"This isn't my doing."

"And I believe my grandson." Goddess Danu speaks up. "But because of your position, Jareth, you are the only suspect that we have." She backs her chair away as she starts to walk around the room. "Now, with the _Ceiliúradh na Sidhe_ coming up, you will have the possibility to pass your crown down to the twins. The twins have to be willing to take your place, of course."

"Which is highly doubtful, but do continue."

"They have been living within the Human Realm for some time now." Goddess Danu continues. "And humans are suddenly arriving in loads." She eyeballs Jareth to make sure he is keeping his attention. "Jareth I suggest that you go and make a visit to your cousin's and remind them of what is coming up." She looks to him intently. "And while you are in the human realm, I suggest that you try and clear your name and find out what is going on there. You might want to remind them that manipulating human magic is a capital crime, and maybe they can help you on the right track to figure out what is going on."

" _Aye, Bandia_." Jareth bows, catching what she is telling him. "I will leave by the break of dusk. I will need some help with my kingdom while I am gone."

"We can discuss details once this meeting is adjourned. And you may not stay there too long." Áine says threading her arm around his. "I will not force my son to dwell in that forsaken world any longer than he must."

"And young Jareth," Goddess Danu pulls him back. "You know more than any of us of the magic that humans unknowingly hold." Her words are heavy in the air. "Do what you must. But please be weary."

**_+x+x+x+_ **

Jareth, the Goblin King; a feared and mighty Fae King that rules over the Labyrinthian throne and all who inhabit his land has succumbed to the restless throws of a twisted and fragile sleep. He made it a goal to find an accomidable sleeping position, but nothing he tried had worked. After what felt like hours, he ended up passing out in exhaustion with a silent prayer that nothing valuable would be broken by the break of dawn.

It is now a chilly Sunday morning and Jareth's eyes are finally closed and serious. He lays on one side of his body. He feels some discomfort as if his dreams had slipped into nightmares. His face is firm for his sleep had not been planned. He gradually slips back into consciousness as he feels an incessant poking sensation upon his shoulder. This feeling causes a slight groan to arise from deep within his throat, and the poking immediately stops. Trying to shift into a more comfortable position, he quickly remembers his predicament as he exhales in a huff before slowly fluttering his eyes open.

Mere inches from his face, a young pair of large emerald colored eyes stare directly into his. He blinks profusely, taken aback by the sudden closeness of the person. He manages to back his head into the cushion of the couch as the young, cherub-like face smiles brightly.

"Hi!" A small and meek voice springs from the youngling.

He continues to blink. "Hi."

It takes a few moments to regain his composure as he pulls himself up to some sort of sitting position. With no shirt, he does his best to make himself somewhat decent. Clearing his throat, he gently shakes his head to wake up.

"Are you hungwy?" She suddenly asks as she pulls her hands from behind her back to show a square-shaped pastry partly wrapped in silver packaging. He smiles at the unexpected gift.

"How kind of you." He lightly nods as he holds his hand out.

"It's a Pop Tart." Her smile grows exponentially as she places the sweet substance in his hand. "Mommy says to always eat breakfast." She nods her head to every word. "Even if I'm not always hungwy." She scrunches her face at the rule.

"Your mommy is right." He says as he takes a nibble. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Have you eaten?"

"Uh-huh." She hums through her smile as she twirls in place. She stops her movement as she points to the space heater. "Why..." she tries to think of the words to say. "Why are you... stuck?" Her brow curls in determination. "On the hot... thing?" She sees his predicament and is very confused.

"That is a wonderful question, dear." His reply helps her small grin grow. "A question that I've been asking myself all night."

"Huh?" His answer doesn't help her confusion.

"Who, might I ask, is your mommy?" Jareth swiftly changes the subject.

His question causes a giggle to stir within her. "Yo'wr silly! You know my mommy!" Her smile is adoring.

"You know that?" He asks with playfully wide eyes.

"Mmhmm!"

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

"Okay." Her smile never leaves. "Who are you?"

His brow curls. "You're not afraid that I might be a stranger?"

"Silly!" She giggles as she holds her stomach. "You work with mommy!"

"I do?" He genuinely asks. She giggles more.

"Mommy says yo'wr from work." She leaps in the air. "Yo'wr new!" She throws her arms in the air.

"New?"

"Yeah!" She twirls in place. "Lots of mommy's friends come over!" Everything she says comes off as a celebration by how she leaps in place. "They're all fun!"

"What does your mommy do?" He is curious to see how much she knows.

"She does the circus!" She exclaims with excitement.

Jareth's eyes grow wide. "The circus-"

"What's yo'wr name?" The small child rocks back and forth on the soles of her feet. Her hair is long, dark, and wavy, much like her mothers. He can hear a slight lisp in her voice from what he assumes are her baby teeth forming.

His head tilts in the slightest. "I'm Jareth," his voice hums in a warm bass of the morning air as he slicks his bed head back. "What might your name be?" He asks, although he is almost positive that he might already know it.

"Ellie!" She shouts, shoving her arms high in the air. Her smile brightens the room. "I like yo'wr name, Jaweth." She points to him as she slams her hands back down at her side.

"I like yours, too." He adjusts his legs to get a little more comfortable.

"Really?!" She gasps in surprise, slapping her hands to her face in playful shock. Her smile never leaves.

"How old are you, Ellie?" His eyes sparkle with impish delight at her personality. Toddlers always have been Jareth's favorite age to watch.

"Thwee-" She struggles with the number as she pulls her hand up to show her age on her fingers. She has a hard time holding the number up as fingers find their place in the air. This charms Jareth to no end. He was never able to control his impulse to mirror the attitudes of the children he came into contact with throughout the years.

This moment ends with the sound of the front door opening from the hallway. Jareth watches as Ellie's eyes grow in fear of the noise. She stays silent as she spins around to see who enters the house. Sarah can be seen wobbling into the living room with stacks of newspapers, folders, and books.

Seeing Ellie, she calls to her. "Ellie, you're supposed to be in bed." Sarah's tone isn't brash, but it is enough for Ellie to lower her head in shame. "Sweetie can you please close the door?"

"Yes, mama." The child speaks in obedience as she does what she is told.

"Aah, I see our guest is awake." Sarah smiles as she plops the bunches of paper onto a chair up against the wall.

"Is this how you treat all of your guests?" He lifts his chained arm to Sarah's attention.

"Only the ones I like," she leans up against the mountain of papers, "I see that my daughter has treated you to her specialty."

"And I am grateful." He lightly nods in Ellie's direction. This causes Ellie's smile to brighten.

"I got him breakfast, mommy!"

"Yes, you did." Sarah turns her attention to the little girl. Her demeanor changes from friendly to motherly as she crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you doing out of bed?" Her voice is firm, but not angry.

Ellie's face instantly drops, as if she knew she was doing wrong. She immediately starts tearing up. "I'm sowry mama." Her eyes squeeze shut.

"Are you supposed to be running around?"

"No..."

"Then why are you out and about? And without any socks on?" Sarah notices Ellie's bare feet.

"I was..." Ellie struggles to come up with an excuse, "-scared!" Her voice peeps as she pulls her hands up to rub her eyes.

"Scared of what?" Sarah asks as she kneels to Ellie's height.

The child looks to Jareth. "Of the... man."

"Oh," Sarah looks to Jareth. "You were afraid he might be a stranger."

"Mmhmm," Ellie's hands don't leave her eyes.

"That is understandable." Sarah continues. "But tell me," Sarah lovingly pulls Ellie's hands down to look into her eyes, "if you were afraid of him then why did you give him a Pop Tart?" Sarah fights the urge to grin to the hospitable three year old.

Ellie's eyes instantly become soaked. "I'm sowry!" Her emotions get the best of her as she starts to cry and wail.

Sarah's stands shaking her head at her daughter's over reaction to the situation. She shows a faint smile. "What are you doing?" She swiftly swoops her little girl into her arms.

Ellie sniffs, trying to control her cries. She hugs her mother with a strong squeeze. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," Sarah chuckles as she leads Ellie's eyes to look to hers. "but you are sick and you are sensitive." Sarah's voice returns to a motherly firmness. "You don't need to be running about the cold house, especially without any socks on." Sarah lovingly grabs one of Ellie's toes.

Ellie giggles through her tears at her mother's antics. "I feel good, mama." Ellie's voice is small. Sarah has a hard time believing her tone.

"Hmm," Sarah kisses Ellie's forehead to feel for a temperature. "Your fever has gone down since I have left. That's good." Sarah's smile reassures Ellie as she leans over to let her down. "But just because you feel better doesn't mean you are well enough to running and wasting all of your energy. You need rest." Sarah caresses Ellie's cheeks as she brushes a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"He's pretty, mama." Ellie points to Jareth.

"Don't change the subject." Sarah playfully reprimands.

"Why is he stuck?" Ellie's curiosity has instantly tampered with the mood of the room.

"Nice try." Sarah admits, "But back to bed you go-"

"You'll get burnded." Ellie slips away from her mom and walks up to Jareth who still continues to eat the Pop Tart.

"It's not turned on. He's fine." Sarah responds.

"Why are you there?" She asks, pointing to Jareth. Jareth takes this moment to look to Sarah, with curious eyes of his own. He, too would like to know the answer.

Sarah gently sighs, rising her hand to the center of her forehead. "He-uh... Okay fine- he is a magician and he is working on a magic trick. He got stuck and he is trying to fix it." Sarah blurts out something that resembles the truth.

Ellie's eyes squint in disbelief at her mother. "Magic?" She turns back to Jareth. "You can't do magic."

His brow perks at her challenge. "Can't I?" He sets the half eaten Pop Tart as he straightens up. He brings his face close to hers. "Are you watching closely?" She watches him intently.

She sees the unique shape of his eyes and whispers. "Yo'wr eyes are pretty." Jareth smiles, at the compliment.

"Pay attention." He replies. His magic is quite muted, but he is able to work out a few little party tricks when he wants to. Right in front of her vision, he holds up his hand. She watches his hand as he slowly, yet swiftly pulls a yellow daffodil out of thin air. As the daffodil slowly appears, glitter spouts from each petal like a firework. Ellie's eyes are large in wonderment. Her jaw drops in a gasp as he hands her the flower to take. She holds it and pulls it close to her face to inspect the object. She pets the petals and sniffs its sweet smell and suddenly giggles.

"Magic." she can barely whisper. She is in awe.

"Okay. Bedtime." Sarah nods as she holds out her hand for Ellie to take.

Ellie turns to see her mother's hand and takes it. "He can do magic, mommy." She shows the flower with wide eyes.

"I told you." Sarah looks to see an extremely smug grin on Jareth's face. Sarah's eyes slightly roll.

"Can I lay in yo'wr bed, mommy?"

"Of course you can." Sarah leads her into the bedroom.

"Wait!" Ellie lets go of her hand as she runs back into the kitchen.

"Stop running-"

"I can't sleep without Lancelot!" Ellie runs to the kitchen table to find her brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

Sarah playfully tisks. "Oh no. How could you even forget?" She throws her hands in the air in exaggeration.

Ellies tender emotions take Sarah's joke seriously. "Imma bad mama." She says pulling the toy in for a sad hug. "I'm always forgetting him."

"Don't say that." Sarah acts shocked at her words.

"But I am." Ellie's sadness even affects Jareth to a degree.

"Well, if you're a bad mom, that means that I'm a bad mom, too." Sarah says looking down in disappointment to get a rise out of Ellie.

"Don't say that!" Ellie shouts as she runs back to her mom. She glomps Sarah in a big hug, causing Sarah to stumble in her balance a bit. "You're the best mama." Ellie voice is muffled through Sarah's leg. "You're my mama. Don't ever say that again."

Sarah wraps her arms around Ellie. "Well, then I don't want to hear you say that you're a bad mama either." She pets Ellie's head. "We will both be the best mama's ever. Deal?"

"Deal." Ellie's voice is weak and tired. Her lack of energy is starting to catch up with her. Sarah nods in agreement as she picks her up to take her into the room.

Jareth is left behind with his introspections. He watched the charming moment between a mother and a daughter, something that he never sees with the runners and wishaways. He thinks back to the day that he met the young Sarah. The memory is only a few years old in human years. It feels like mere days to a Fae being such as Jareth. He keeps replaying the thought in his head, but he just cannot conceive the thought that she now has her own child. The situation is far from difficult to understand. The father is nowhere to be seen, so Jareth suspects that the father wanted nothing to do with the child. He remembers this being a common theme in the story of young mothers who would wish their children to him- no- to those creatures. He is content to see a break in the pattern. Sarah's disposition changes completely when young Ellie enters the room. The child seems to unlock something within Sarah that causes Jareth more pondering. He feels as though can watch the the mother and child for ages. They entertain him enough for him to forget the interminable sting he feels in his wrist.

He looks to the hand that is still cuffed to the heater. He is starting to see a little redness around the area that is in continuous touch with the iron. He feels the urge to itch, but he knows that it will just worsen the pain. He silently replays the previous nights events and shakes his head at everything leading up to her slamming these cuffs where they now lay. Sarah was boorish and inconceivable. He doesn't have time to sit and dilly with this silly girl and her problems. He needs to get what he is here for and get out of here. He tries to think of some way for him to get out of these blasted cuffs and out the door.

Sarah comes back out of the bedroom and gently closes the door as quietly as she can. "I can never get her to just lay down and sleep." She says as she heads back into the room and into Jareth's vision.

He looks to her. His eyes are lazy and uncaring. "So, we work in the circus, do we?"

Sarah shrugs. "It's easier for her to pronounce than a " _Professional Cabaret Ecdysiast_ "."

"Charming." He half-assedly remarks as he sees her come towards his direction. He watches her as she pulls the handcuff key out of her shirt. He sees that she has tied it to a chain as a necklace. "What's the matter? Has my captor grown bored with her plaything already?" In one swift motion she unlocks the cuff that keeps him chained to the heater so he is free to move about.

"It's cold in the house." She says with a calm voice as she turns the space heater on. "Ellie's warmth is more important than keeping you tied up."

"Why not just turn it on whilst I am attached?" He stands to stretch.

She looks to him with surprised eyes. "I may be bitchy, but I'm not inhumane." She finishes as she makes her way back towards the hallway, she can hear a harsh jingle that she knows is being made by the trapped Fae behind her.

"Hello?" His voice coo's the room.

"What?" She comes back in the room with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Get these off of me." He reiterates as he stands.

Sarah releases a confused chuckle. "Did you somehow get me out of my contract with "The Tweedles" last night?"

"No." His voice is stern.

"Then I guess you won't be getting out of those today." She tosses the bag for him to catch.

"What, did you get me a prison costume, as well?" He starts to rummage through the bag, but he is pleasantly surprised by what he finds.

She shrugs, "I didn't know what size you were, so I took my best guess." She finishes as she returns to the papers that sit on the chair.

He pulls out a simple white long sleeve shirt and immediately starts to put it on. Trying to fit the cuff through the hole of the arm is a trying endeavor, but after a moment, he is able to breathe as his head pops out of the top of the soft cotton shirt. "It's a little snug," he mentions as Sarah turns to see his finely toned pressed against the department store shirt. She mentally note that hugs his torso in all of the correct places for any attracted eye.

"It will look better if you changed into the pants I got you."

"I could handle my own clothing if I had my powers." His patience wears thin on this facade.

"Which is why I thought I'd return the favor and help you out." Sarah dismisses as she returns to her papers. "You're welcome." She adds as his anger seems to fill the room. Unable to take any more of this, he decides to drop the bag on the couch and head for the door. Her eyes don't have to follow to know what he is planning. "Where are you going?" She simply asks.

"To find that damn cop. I know he'll help me out." His footsteps are forceful.

"Are you sure?" Her question causes his movements to slow.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay." Her voice rises. Her voice berates his mind, urging him not to be so hasty. His belated sigh is enough for Sarah to know that he is listening. "Go ahead and risk ending up behind bars. Even if you are innocent, they will have to detain you for further questioning for having professional grade handcuffs on. But if you wanna waste time, go right ahead. I don't know how much time you have, and you know that you really can't do any of this alone with the little time that you have, anyway, and you told me yourself that you needed some help-"

"Alright, enough." He stomps back into the room. "I'll play your stupid little game." He hisses standing in front of the stack of papers, "Not like I have a choice in the matter-" his eyes leer over to Sarah, "You could use a lesson in humanity from your child. I motion to remain here as her guest for the duration of my stay." He crosses his arms. "She has manners."

Sarah smiles with a gleeful look in her eye "She is quite endearing, isn't she?" She happily ignores his insult. "She likes you," Sarah looks up, "and I must warn you, if she likes something, she will feel inclined to keep it."

His arms drop to his side as he starts to wander around the apartment to stretch. "Something that she and her mother definitely have in common."

"And her father-" Her reply is quick and harsh. Jareth's ears perk at the comment. He looks towards her direction, wondering what that could mean. She continues with a different tone. "Don't be surprised if those cuffs will soon be replaced with ribbon."

"I beg your pardon?" He backs away from her.

Sarah grins turning, hoping to see some kind of reaction. "How else do you think Ellie makes her stuffed animals to sit up straight during tea time?" She chuckles as she turns back around to start sorting the papers. "She has been putting those stuffed toys through etiquette boot camp ever since she was able to walk. All besides Lancelot. He is the only one that will sit up without any help. That's why it's her favorite." She slows her movements as she gazes her bedroom door with sentimental eyes. "But now a new favorite might be in the works. Now she has a real boy."

Jareth continues to observe, taking everything in around him. "Well, at least we know where she gets that." he looks to the cuffs.

"Hey," she calls to him as she motions him to come to her. "I can't get through all of these by myself."

He leisurely waltzes up to the pile. "Am I supposed to know what all of this is?"

"I figured you'd be nosy enough to look and see for yourself." She says pulling a random newspaper to his face. He reads something concerning the club "M's Orchid". He looks down and glances over everything to see that every page and bundle inquires something about the twins' business.

"Where did you get all of this?" Jareth looks in wonderment as he picks up another random piece of paper to speed read.

"The city library keeps documentation on all buildings in the metro area. It's absurdly easy to gain access to all of this." She skims through all of the titles. "Some of these date back to the early 1920's." She whistles at the shocking year. "Looks like your story might not be so far-fetched, after all."

"Before we start," he asks as he picks up the plastic bag from the couch, "might I beg my captor for a request?"

"And that would be?"

"A washroom." his lips tighten, and his eyes grow dim. "I have been practically human for over twelve hours now, and humans are disgusting organisms."

"Ain't that the truth." Sarah points down the hall to the last door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **INDEX:**
> 
> _**Bendith y Mamu** \- **Fun fact!** \- Goblins were not the original monsters to be known to steal children, but rather their hellspawns named < **Bendith y Mamu's** \- which is the end result of a goblin raping a fairy. The species **Bendith y Mamu** is incredibly unstable and are known to steal human children from their cribs. They are not good creatures. The Fae are working to abolish them completely, while trying to bring up Goblins in their own society._
> 
> _**Tuatha de Dennan** \- "Tuatha" meaning "tribe". "Dennan" meaning "Danu"_
> 
> _**Mo ghrá** \- My love, or loved one._
> 
> _**Sidhe** \- Or "Aos Sí" which is the name of the Fae race. Sidhe is the realm which they reside._
> 
> _**Ceiliúradh na Sidhe** \- It a rare annual event to elect new appointees to specific places of power celebrated during Samhain._
> 
> _**Domhan de Cruinne** \- Okay I completely made this one up. It is a botch gaelic way of saying "The Land of Seven". Not sure it if comes out correctly or not. "Domhan" generally translates to the word "dominion"._


	7. A Gaze Into The Metaphysical

**_*~*Chapter 6*~*_ **

**_~A Gaze Into The Metaphysical~_ **

Looking through half a century's worth of newspaper columns is not easy work for only two pairs of eyes. Sarah made a large pot of coffee as she and Jareth started digging through to find answers to the many questions at hand: What are Montgomery and Michelina up to? Are they doing things that they shouldn't be doing? Are they responsible for the influx in human magic in the Fae realm? What exactly is going on?

It seemed like hours before the two decides to take a breather. Sarah sighs as she finishes another column about another successful night in the club. There is little to tell in these pictures and articles about the headlining cabaret club; nothing but record breaking audience numbers and all star casts. It's all squeaky clean. Jareth downs his umpteenth cup of room temperature coffee as he shoves his paper down to the floor in aggravation.

"This is pointless." Jareth's voice is calm, but his body is tense.

"I find it hard to believe that we can't find ANYTHING inside this five foot stack of crap." Sarah says as she drags another paper off the floor, not really reading it anymore.

"We need to go up there and take a look around." Jareth says as he stands to straighten the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"We're closed on Sundays." Sarah continues to stare into the paper at hand.

"Then we can break in." He scoffs.

"You think that's wise?" Sarah asks lowering her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose. "If you're in as much hot water you say that you're in, don't you think you'd like to be a tad more discreet with how often you shove your nose in their business?"

"I don't have the luxury of time like some of us do." His sass shows through his body language. "I need to find this information as soon as I can."

"I understand, but you don't know how they work-"

"I'm bloody related to them-"

"Ssh-" Sarah pauses their raising voices as they both suddenly hear giggling from behind her chair. Their demeanor's change in an instant recognizing the child's laughter. They both inspect, peeping behind the chair to see that a fort has been built out of the discarded papers with a little girl alongside her favorite teddy bear.

"Crash!" Ellie can be seen popping out of the top and exploding her hard work. "Time to charge!" The little girl grabs her stuffed animal as she starts to march towards her bedroom.

"I didn't even know she was back there." Sarah says as she slowly turns back around. "She is usually coughing up a storm. Maybe she is finally getting better." Jareth can hear a sense of relief flooding Sarah's voice.

Before Ellie leaves the room, she stops to see a picture on the ground. "Whoa." Ellie's eyes grow wide at the picture that her foot touches. "Mama, mama!" Ellie jumps as she picks up the paper. "I found you!"

"You did, did you?" Sarah's eyes roll at the thought. She always hated being in the paper for this club. She takes the paper out of the child's hands to see which picture it is. She looks closer to the page, and before she knows it, all of her thoughts fall from her brain. She notices the image of a very familiar thin brunette on the star studded image of M's Orchid's stage, but it's not Sarah. Looking even closer, her heart drops a little She takes the hardest look her eyes will let her. She wants to make sure this is the person she thinks it is.

"What?" Jareth knows she has found something.

"It's..." she faintly speaks, "it's not your mama, my love." She looks to her daughter with sentimental eyes. "It's... my mom." She slumps in her seat as her face changes through several emotions.

Ellie's eyes somehow grow larger with a gasp. "You have a mommy?" The idea completely blows the child's mind.

Sarah chuckles as she pulls the little girl in for a hug. "Everyone has a mommy, Ellie."

This causes some confusion inside of the little, almost, four year old. "Where is she?"

Sarah sighs at the memory of her mother. "My mommy lives in another country. She is an actress; a very famous one where she is." She looks towards Jareth. "My mom,' Sarah sort of smiles at her mother, "she was the reason why I found M's Orchid in the first place. She wrote about them." Her smile falls a bit. "She actually told me not to go there." Sarah lowers the paper down a little.

"And you did anyway." Jareth states.

She shakes her head in disappointment. "I was desperate, and this was where she found her start before moving to India. They do say to always listen to your parents." She starts to become sad. "Learn from me, Ellie. When I tell you not to do something, you need to listen."

"Yes mama," Ellie appeases her mother to wiggle away to play. Sarah loves to watch her play. It brings a sense of peace in her hectic life.

Jareth can see the tears that start to from and leans in to be a little quieter. "How long ago did she die?"

"What?" Sarah chuckles a bit. "No," she grins. "That parent is still alive." She stops herself as she realizes that she is about to open another wound. "She still writes to me, even though it's only once a year."

"Does she know that you work at a business that she hates?"

"No," Sarah shakes her head, "I don't get to write back." She scratches her head at the thought. "She is only able to write to me. She travels a lot," she says with a shrug, "and she never has the same return address." Sarah doesn't seem happy with the circumstance. "I get a card for my birthday every year, but it's been a while since I have picked up any mail from my-waitaminute-" Sarah says as she leaps up from her chair, fingers gripping the paper at hand. She points to something in a picture behind the M's Orchid building. "Wait- look!" She points the paper towards Jareth's eyes.

"What?" He's having a hard time seeing with how tired his eyes have become.

"This building right here." She points to another establishment. "This is the little shop that sits next to the club."

"Okay..." He waits for her to finish her thought.

"Okay?" Sarah scoffs. "This building," she drops the paper and starts to rummage through the others that flood the living room floor. She finds a older paper and pulls it up, "look," she slaps the paper to show the same business next to the same club, "It's here, too." She points to the year of the paper as it shows the year 1976. "And-" she drops that paper and finds and even older one, "this here." She shows him the year of the paper. No one would have to see the year to notice how old these articles are. "This was in 1914!" Her excitement makes her body jittery. "Both of these buildings have been here for a LONG time. These photographers seem to like to like this angle of the club." She grins in satisfaction. "We can go up there and talk with them. They have GOT to know something about the club."

"What's a... meta... physical shop?" Jareth squints as he tries to read the name of the building.

Sarah tries to explain, "uh-well... It's a place for people who practice witchcraft, or people who believe in the pagan deities, rather than Christianity." Her eyes dart towards him. "It's basically people who believe in creatures like you." She says matter of factly.

He looks to her, not believing her. "There is a place for children next to a very adult club?"

"Children aren't the only ones that believe in beings like you. I mean look at me." Her grin is created out of irritation. "Rather I want to believe it or not, you're standing right in my living room. I don't have much of a choice in choosing to believe you exist or not."

"What do they sell?" Jareth has officially become intrigued.

"Well, let's go and find out." She spins to find her phone.

"Where are we going?" Ellie runs out as she hears them talking.

"Jareth and I are going to run a little errand."

"Can I come?" Ellie's eyes are big and hopeful.

Sarah enters mom mode. "I would love it if I could take you, but you are too sick to be going anywhere. I am calling Lynsey. She is going to come watch over you."

"But I feel good!" Ellie stomps her foot down. "I wanna go." Sarah does see that the color has come back into Ellie's cheeks.

"I know you're feeling better, and I am so glad!" Sarah hugs her child. "And we want to make sure you stay that way." She looks to Ellie with knowing eyes. "So you will not be going. You are going to stay and continue to rest."

"Hmph!" Ellie is close to an angry cry as she clutches Lancelot in her arms and pulls away from her mom. She runs away in anger, not wanting to cry in front of the man in the room.

"Well, she's good and mad at me." Sarah dismisses as she calls up her friend.

**_+x+x+x+_ **

The two make-shift detectives enter into the lovely metaphysical shop by the name of _The Broom Closet_. Slowly pushing open the door, the two are overwhelmed by the smell of incense, as well as the sound of chimes hitting the glass door. Immediately upon entering, the space looks small and cramped as this business looks as though they shoved their entire inventory of random stuff in their main area. Jareth and Sarah slowly make their way all the way in as they see something new with every inch that they turn.

In each and every direction they see, jewels, rocks, stones, necklaces, talismans, bracelets, rings, earrings, cauldrons, sage, every color of candle, and statues and symbols for every single religion one can think of. There's a plethora of books lining up each and every wall from end to end, some are about tarot reading, dream interpretation, opening one's third eye, and much, much more. The ceiling is draped with linen cloth drapes that give the lovely gypsy-like feel that makes people want to sit down and soak in the ambiance and meditate with the soft music that can be heard on a speaker or two. There is clothing, suited for any occasion, there are bags made of recycled materials, and even ornaments for Christmas trees. Everything looks breakable, and the two feel as though they must keep their hands to themselves to keep from the risk of breaking anything.

Jareth starts to feel a tad stronger as he walks closer to the front counter.

"Guests?" Someone suddenly pops out of the back room that is separated by more linen cloths that drape from the ceiling to the floor. This person lacks any indication that they are a specific gender. They are tall, thick around the waste, and very tan, with long black hair wrapped around in a messy bun. Jareth immediately locks eyes with this strange person, and immediately the emotion in the entire store changes.

"Robyn?" Jareth says with a smile as he passes Sarah to get to the main counter.

"Jareth!" The androgynous person asks as a smile forms on their face.

"So this is where you've been hiding-"

"Oh my-" Robyn says as they take a step back before Jareth gets too close. "What is that gods' awful smell?"

"Oh," Jareth sneers as he pauses, "you mean this?" He pulls his arm up to show his friend.

"My goodness, who did this to you?" Robyn asks as they lift Jareth's elbow up to investigate without accidentally touching the horrid iron cuffs.

"A human is holding him for ransom." Sarah says waltzing up behind Jareth. "Sarah," she says holding a hand out to shake. "It's a pleasure."

Robyn looks to the human with an amused look. "Aah. Do I recognize this delightful creature?" They asks as they accept the warm human hand. They pull her hand up for a light and lovely kiss upon her hand.

Jareth waves in her general direction. "My captor, Sarah Williams."

"I work next door at M's Orchid. You might have heard of me." Sarah says with slight sarcasm.

Robyn looks straight to Jareth, "In more ways than one, love." They become slightly more feminine. "I see this child has you tight on her leash."

"Don't encourage this behaviour, Robyn." Jareth dismisses.

"It wasn't planned, but we make do." Sarah says with a grin.

"I see," a brow quips on the store owner, "a little tease and domination never hurt anyone, deary." Robyn grins mischievously at Jareth's pain. "Just go easy on the youngling," they say to Sarah as they pull Jareth's chin up like a child, "for he is still quite young for his age." Robyn's smile is wicked.

"So, you are Fae as well?" Sarah can't help but start to become intrigued with how many fae exist all around her.

"Aye, my dear."

"An old one." Jareth spurts.

"And a smart one." Robyn adds, "you don't see me tied up to my human, do you?" Robyn smiles impishly at their own comment "I like to do the tying up, myself. It's much more fun." Their thick foreign accent is music to Sarah's ears.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Sarah asks as she leans in on the colorful glass casing that make-shifts as a checkout counter.

"Off and on, about three centuries." Robyn takes this moment to pull out an old journal from under the counter. "I have been selling Fae trinkets since the dark ages, but decided to take a more metropolitan route in the late 19th century." They look to the walls of their establishment with satisfaction. "What a delicious time for humanity and their ingenuity."

"So," Sarah looks overhead to the endless amounts of jewelry that hangs low, "these are authentic things from your world?" She touches a specific necklace with delicate fingers; a lovely amethyst stone necklace with a silver chain. Her curiosity starts to flow from her like an odor.

"Gods no." Robyn dismisses, "These are just hand-made plastic pieces with some human-made stones. I say that they're blessed by Fae magic, and sell them for a ridiculous price." Laughter is heard from the old Fae. "Humans are so gullible," they trail off as they dig into the drawer behind them. "This," Robyn continues, "this is authentic." They pull out a lovely black, handmade pouch with golden drawstrings. Robyn pulls out the necklace made of a metal foreign to Sarah's eyes, and a stone that shimmers like diamonds. It makes her entire body grow goosebumps just at looking at it.

"Wow..." Sarah reaches out to touch it.

Robyn drops it back in the pouch. "$3000 and you can touch it."

Sarah frowns, "I don't have that."

"Come back when you do." Robyn smiles. "Now, why does a smart little girl like you work in that pathetic excuse of a business, anyway?"

"Actually, that's why we're here." Jareth takes the lead with a new topic.

"We're trying to dig up some dirt on the twins." Sarah adds.

"Ooh," Robyn hums at the thought, "I remember those days," they reminisce on their memories, "getting into trouble, getting fellow fey out of trouble, romancing a human," Robyn emphasizes as they look to Jareth and Sarah with knowing eyes. "I still like to do that sometimes."

"Well, you're the only one." Jareth comments.

Robyn chuckles, poking at Jareth iron cuffs with a pen. "Sure I am."

Sarah scoffs in disgust of such a thought. "Your business has been here for a long time, yes?" She tries to change the subject.

"Aye, my dear. Longer than those tiresome adolescent buffoons next door." Robyn retorts, regarding the twins and their establishment. "When they arrived, I have constantly had to turn people away who kept asking if I sold contraceptives." Robyn's disgust shines through their words, "I sell magical items, not condoms." They slam their fist down to the counter with a sign that says _'This is not a convenience store'_.

"Ugh. Humans are disgusting." Sarah says with loathing at her own species.

"Hear, hear!" Robyn exclaims.

"What can you tell us about them? What all do you know?" Jareth tries to keep the group on the topic at hand, here.

"I know that they are still very childlike, and very powerful. They just don't know how to hone in on those powers just yet." Robyn's nose twitches. "Whatever they are doing next door leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Unfortunately, the magic is too foreign for me to pinpoint. Didn't you recognize the dark magic at play when you entered, young Jareth?"

"It's a wonder I lasted as long as I did." Jareth admits. "It's disgusting, even without the scent of human inebriation and arousal."

"It's bad enough as a human," Sarah comments, "that place smells too weird. And I have been working there for almost five years."

"So you can imagine how difficult it would be for someone like myself and young Jareth to be able to pinpoint anything specific." Robyn responds. "I rarely pass judgement on any workings of dark magic, but even ancient ones like myself know of it's dangers. I sense a great deal of trouble for those poor fools."

"There must be a way of finding out." Jareth says as his patience starts to wear thin.

"Well, what is it that you are looking for, exactly?" Robyn asks.

"There is something going on at home, and it is tarnishing my name." Jareth responds.

Robyn tries for Jareth to continue. "And that would be?"

"Humans are entering our world at an alarming rate, and it is not my doing." Jareth looks to his friend. "I am here to clear my name."

"I see." Robyn responds, looking wildly to the young Fae. "And who gave you this information?"

"There was a council meeting. I was told by my superiors."

"What did your superiors tell you to do?" Robyn asks with an insinuating question.

"They gently guided me to this area. They mentioned my lovely cousins. That was enough information for me to go on. And after my experience there, I have no doubt that they are doing something dark."

"I see." Robyn sits, baffled by this news of info. "I am not too sure if I have any information for you. But it is good to know that there are dark rumors about humans. I will have to keep my senses heightened."

"Is there anything that you can possibly tell us that might give us an edge?" Sarah asks in almost a plea. "I'm a human. Am I in danger?"

"You are a famous human." Robyn adds motioning towards Jareth. "I'm not too sure if that helps or hurts you, but I recommend keeping that little piece of information in your little human mind." They look to Jareth. "It is smart to keep a human contact within the business, but I am not sure if using this particular human is most wise. But that is just an objective view from an outside source."

"So, we don't have anything to go on." Sarah's aggravation shows through her body language.

"I told you that we have to go in and investigate." Jareth responds.

With all of this information, Sarah is starting to doubt any abilities she may or may not have. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Again Jareth jingles the cuffs in her face. "I can think of one thing."

"We can't go in guns blazing, Jareth." Sarah shoves his arm away from her face.

"Aye, I'm afraid the human is correct." Robyn replies, "Use patience and keep a low profile. You will find what you need. And if they are indeed after humans, bait can always work." Robyn can sense some doubt within the small circle. "You can also buy something to make you feel better." They add a shameless plug in the conversation.

"Actually, that is not a bad idea." Jareth says as he pulls down a lovely amethyst pendant with a silver chain that hangs over Sarah's head; the same one she had been found admiring at the beginning of their visit. "I'll take this," He says, carefully placing it on the counter.

Sarah looks to her cuffed comrade with different eyes. "You're... buying this?"

"I would like to, yes. It's all rubbish, but the soul that it is intended for doesn't have to know that." Jareth dismisses.

Sarah grins a little. "Unless the soul can hear you talking..."

He looks to her confused, "Pardon?"

"How did you know that purple was my favorite color?"

He looks around, "I... didn't," still confused.

"Wait- is... is it not...?" Sarah's color drains from her cheeks. She just stops talking to further avoid further humiliation.

"Oh. Did you think this was for you?" He asks in surprise. "Come now. I can't possibly out number the lovely piece of jewelry that you have gifted me." He looks to her and jingles again. "This is for someone else."

Her tone turns dark. "I get it." She crosses her arms.

Robyn can see the smallest smirk can be seen on the young Goblin King as he starts to reach for some cash. "On the house." Robyn's hands go up to refuse payment. "Good luck, dearies. I am anxious to see how this ends up. Do keep me updated." Robyn finally says before Jareth and Sarah exit the store.

This causes a pause within Sarah's mind. Of course he got it for someone else. Why on earth would he get a gift for her? It's not like she was staring at it the entire time they were in the store. And even if she was, why would he pay any attention to that? Can she blame him, though? What has she done for him? She reminds herself of the predicament she has put him in. Seeing the smug look of his face tells Sarah that he knew she liked that pendant, and he got it out of spite. And just who the hell is he giving this gift to, anyway? Is he in a relationship?

Of course he's gotta be in a relationship; he's probably married, or something. There must be a Goblin Queen out there somewhere, though Sarah doesn't remember anyone like that during her run. In fact, Sarah remembers different scenarios. She vaguely remembers themes of her past that are filled with ball gowns, close contact, and confusion. She doesn't remember a whole lot about her time in that Labyrinth hell hole. But she does remember how she felt, and utter sexual confusion was one of the many emotions that she will never forget. Sarah starts to rummage through her mind to figure out who the hell he is giving a gift like that to? Not that it matters to Sarah, of course.

There is a strange amount of silence through the few minute walk home. Sarah, no matter how hard she tries to dismiss the idea, can't shake the fact that Jareth has someone else. This just rubs her the wrong way. What would anyone see in him? How did they meet? What the hell could they have in common with him? He is a plucky, arrogant asshole, and... and...

"So what is she," Sarah suddenly asks to break the silence, as well as the merry-go-round in her mind.

"What?" He asks honestly.

"The... person or thing you got the necklace for?"

Jareth becomes intrigued upon hearing the her crass tone. "What does it matter to you?" He grins.

Sarah scoffs, "I bet she's some boorish creature in your world with the body of a crocodile and the head of a pig." The jealousy is ripping from her heart in a manner that she just cannot contain.

"Hm," he hums as he looks at her with the most inquisitive look on his face. For a moment, he thinks of a response, but dismisses it and continues to walk back to her home without a retort.

"What?" Sarah asks as her attitude oozes from her.

"Nothing." He continues to walk.

"No, what? You had something to say?" He keeps walking. "You don't have any witty one-liner, or some stupid reply to come at me with?" She looks to him in expectancy.

"That comment was not witty, it was barbarous and cheap." He continues walking, avoiding the desire to see the look on her face.

"Ooh... Did I hit too close to home or something?" She says as irritation buzzes in her brain.

"It makes me wonder... never mind." He shakes the thought away.

"No, what?" She walks up to him and physically turns him around. "You got something to say? Say it. Makes you wonder what?"

Jareth looks right into her eyes with a sympathetic look. He can see the pain in her eyes. He can see a long past and heartache. The more she speaks, the angrier she becomes. He isn't sure how to describe the inner turmoil he feels within himself when he sees all of this within her. Is she speaking to him, or could she be directing her anger out on him? "It makes me wonder what happened to you." He motions to her as he watches her eyes change in an instant. "It makes me wonder what turned you into this."

Her demeanor turns from defensive and rigid to sad and foolish. Her lips gently part in surprise at his comment. She doesn't know how to respond. This catches her completely off guard. He gives her a moment for a rebuttal, but no matter how long the silence, there is no response. She looks away from his eyes as she starts to feel him trying to dig. This sensation makes her extremely uncomfortable as she hugs her arms. She doesn't try to hide the redness in her cheeks as her head kneels down. He takes her uncomfortable silence as a sign to walk on. Sarah, mentally picks up the pitfall of her stomach and slowly follows behind, staying equally as silent.

"Mama-" Ellie comes out to greet her mother with smiles, but stops in her tracks to cough endlessly.

"Ellie wait-" The sitter named Lynsey comes out after. She slows when she sees Sarah.

"Ellie!" Sarah's mind switches completely. She smiles wide upon seeing her daughter. "What are you doing out here? It's too chilly out!" She sprints to the sickly child that continues to cough.

"She had been waiting at the window. She slipped away from me." Lynsey adds. Ellie continues to cough.

"Ellie, are you causing trouble with Miss Lynsey?"

"Oh yeah. Absolutely horrible." Lynsey jokes with a smile.

"In you go. I don't want you getting more sick." Sarah's mother mode immediately kicks in as Ellie's coughing worsens. This is a Sarah that Jareth prefers watching, rather than the Sarah he had seen a few moments ago.

Sarah picks up Ellie as Jareth slowly enters behind the small party. Ellie's cough subsides a little as she sees the familiar man. She points to him "You!"

"Me." He tilts his head in a slight bow of welcome.

"What's yo'wr name again?" Ellie tilts her head in the same direction. She coughs again.

"My name is Jareth."

"Jaweth." Ellie smiles almost instantly. Her voice starts to sound a little hoarse. "That's hard-" She starts to cough long and hard. A few peeps of pain escapes the little girl's lips. Jareth had not seen her in such a sickly way.

Sarah sighs, "Your fever is starting to pick up again." She turns to the sitter. "How was she?" Sarah asks her fellow dancer.

"She was good. She was very energetic as you left so we had some tea and played a mean game of chutes and ladders."

"I got..." Ellie pauses to cough. "the last ladder-"

"But so did I." Lynsey says with a playfully whiny voice. "It was a draw since she started this coughing business halfway through. It hasn't stopped."

"Thanks, Lynsey." Sarah gives her a hefty $20 for being there for such a short time. "See you in the morning?" They try to talk through the coughing.

"Well, I'm not so sure," Lynsey smiles. "The evil M's asked to have a business lunch with them today." Lynsey's eyebrows wiggle at the thought.

"A promotion?" Sarah asks with a hopeful smile.

"That's what Michelle said." Lynsey shrugs in happiness. "I am so excited."

"Good luck. Apparently Constance is not too far behind."

"Whoa. That makes a total of three!" Lynsey says with joy. "We have never had that many being promoted before."

"Well, spring break is coming up, and the summer means new graduates to hire." Sarah responds as Ellie's cough turns slightly more severe. The sound causes Sarah's heart to drop.

"I'm gonna go. You need your rest, little lady." Lynsey points to Ellie with a smile.

"Bye Lynsey." Ellie has become emotional and droopy due to her incessant coughing. Her whole body spazzes with each cough. It sounds deep. "I don't feel good, mama."

"Come on, baby. We'll get you in to bed," Sarah sprints to the bedroom to lay her daughter down.

"I like her." Ellie refers to the babysitter. Her coughing starts to die down a little.

"I do to." Sarah says as she covers up her little girl.

"Is she leaving?"

"Well, she's going home."

"No. She's leaving for good. With a new job." Ellie spurts a couple of quiet coughs. The small one's just make Sarah's heart sink even more.

"It is good that she might have a new job. That means that the people she works for like her and want to reward her for doing good work."

"I'm not gonna see her again."

"Be happy that she is getting a new job. That means that she is doing cool things."

"Yeah but not with me." Ellie looks down.

Sarah grins, "You like everyone from my work."

"I like her most." Ellie continues to cough.

Sarah tucks her in and feels her head again. "You feeling okay?"

"My throat hurts. And my tummy."

"I am going to get a thermometer and some cough medicine." Sarah gets up to leave. She leaves Ellie and passes by Jareth, completely avoiding eye contact with with the watchful Fae. His eyes follow Sarah's movements until she can no longer be seen. Standing guard in the doorway, he continues to see a sickly Ellie as her cough becomes weaker. Even with a soft cough, it is enough to cause tears to form in the sickly child's eyes.

"That is a mighty cough you have there." Jareth says slowly entering the room.

Ellie sniffs to keep her tears away. "I don't like it," her voice drops to a whisper. "It hurts." She pats her throat.

Jareth's demeanor softens for the child. "It sounds like it hurts."

"Yeah..." this doesn't make Ellie feel better. She sniffs as she wipes a tear away. "I don't wanna be sick anymore."

"You know what that cough needs?" Jareth kneels next to her beside her bed.

Her cough finally comes to an end. "Medicine?" Ellie looks to see her mother back in the doorway with a dark brown bottle in her hands. Sarah pauses upon seeing Jareth speaking to her child.

"Medicine, and..." Jareth pulls up a necklace from his pocket, "a little magic."

Ellie instantly gasps at the beautiful silver chain with a purple stone connected to it at the center. Her eyes glisten in awe. A smile grows that has never grown on her face before. She sheepishly reaches to touch the crystal to feel its rigid edges and see it's earthly sparkle.

"...wow..." she whispers as she studies it. Her smile grows even bigger. "It's..." she doesn't really know how to explain her feelings upon seeing this.

Jareth, takes the silence as permission to gently hover it over her head and lay it around her neck. The chain is plenty long enough for the crystal to land in her lap. This gives her the opportunity to pick it up and look at even closer. "So pretty..."

Sarah's eyes, too, glisten at such a sight. She stands statue-like, almost dropping the bottle of cough medicine in her hands. She tries to mentally re-enact what she had just witnessed. With lips gently parted, her heart swells, as does her tear ducts. She sees utter joy within Ellie, and the same emotion seeps through Sarah, as well. The single mother is overwhelmed by an emotion erecting within in her that feels completely foreign. She doesn't quite know how to react. She feels frightened, yet at the same time, she feels so safe, and almost at peace. Oh, how she curses herself for the cheap shot she had made to Jareth's intentions. She rebuked and judged him when he was just trying to help a hopeful little girl smile through her sickness. Sarah is at a complete loss for words.

Jareth, then senses a change in atmosphere and turns to see Sarah in the doorway. For a split second they happen to lock eyes with one another before Sarah rips away her gaze and continues to enter with a weak and jaded smile. Jareth had seen the weakness in her eyes. He had seen how that moment made her feel.

"Mama mama! Look!" Ellie can't contain her happiness. "It's yo'wr favorite color!" Sarah's smile looks grateful, regardless of her tears. "Yo'wr crying mama..."

Sarah sniffs, "It's..." She smiles as she looks to her child. "It's just a lovely necklace." Sarah smiles wide and childlike.

"It was a present!" Ellie looks back to Jareth with glee.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." She says as she cups the child's face in adoration. "Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you than-"

"Okay..." Sarah slowly nods as her daughter's excitement; excitement well earned. "Now, let's take your medicine, my love." Sarah's motherly voice is strong and trained. "This will help you sleep."

"Okay mommy." Ellie does what she is told as she takes her cough medicine. She mentions that Lancelot need's some, too and shares her spoon with her imaginary friend. Both Jareth and Sarah stay with Ellie until she drifts off. Glances are shared between the mother and the do not need words to understand one another. They both leave the quiet room and end back up in the living area.

Sarah tries to speak. "That was-um..." She struggles to find words.

"No worries." He dismisses. "I know how to work with children. She is very sick." He can't help the concern in his voice.

"Yes." She nods in response. "She was born with this sickness." She looks back to the room with the sleeping child. "They... still don't know what is wrong with her." She holds onto her arms as she feels a chill invade her body.

He moves closer to her. "It must have been a tough journey for the both of you." Jareth looks to her with sympathy. "I can't imagine it being very easy watching a child grow up this way." His words do not make Sarah feel better. "You must have tremendous strength as a mother." His last comment causes a small smile to grow on her face.

She finally looks to him. "I'm sorry for... earlier." She motions to the front door. "I could blame it on stress, or fear for my kid. But we both know that I was just acting stupid."

"If I didn't know any better," he starts inching closer to her, "I would say you acted out of jealousy." His grin causes her smile to frown.

She crosses her arms, "Well, then it's a good thing that you know better."

"Mmhm," He grows even closer to her. "So if it wasn't jealousy, then what was it?"

"Hot air." Her answer is short.

He chuckles. "We all have our own personal demons." Again he draws nearer towards her. "Better to face them head on, instead of being overwhelmed by them later on."

Sarah leans up against the hallway. "Ain't that the truth."

"So, if there is anything else you want to get off your mind..." He looks to her with an impish look.

She looks around in confusion. "Uhh... nope. Can't think of anything."

"Not quite up to bearing souls, just yet?" He asks as he leaves the hall to rest his legs on the small love seat he had been previously trapped to.

"I think we can both agree that there are more important matters to tend to." Sarah follows with her smile never fading.

"There's nothing to do until tomorrow, what do you propose we do until then?" His gaze is mischievous, as if he were hinting at something a little more... intimate.

"How about nourishment?" Sarah says dismissing whatever game he is trying to play. "Half a pop-tart is hardly enough for a human to stay functional."

"Food." He dismisses the thought. "The Fae do not eat as often as humans do. I'd be fine if I still had my powers." His sigh is overzealous, promptly reminding her what she has done to him.

"Well, if you're gonna play the part of a human, you might as well eat like one, too." She says heading towards the kitchen.


	8. Plots, Plans, and a Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Gentle warning in this chapter. We will get some back story on Sarah's part and it's a little on the negative side. I know that we are waiting for the romance to start blooming, and because of this, I think you will quite like this chapter. I wasn't kidding you when I said this was a slow burn story._ **
> 
> **_This one is good and long. I really enjoyed writing this one. And the ending is ADORABLE, if I do say so myself._  
>  **   
>  **_I own nothing. I am writing this purely for shits 'n giggles._  
>  **

**_*~*Chapter 7*~*_ **

**_~Plots, Plans, and a Past~_ **

The evening makes its way into the household. Ellie had slept nice and hard as another cold front blew into the city. Jareth does what he can to stay comfortable as he takes another look at some of the papers about M's Orchid while Sarah decides to take a break and work on some hospital paperwork instead. It's relatively quiet as the weather forecast can be heard from the television in the other room.

Concentrating on their work, Jareth and Sarah's ears welcome an odd sound that suddenly stems from the hall. They lock eyes as they hear the steady squeak of wheels turning as a toy boat is rigged to a small wagon arrives. It slows to a stop right in the middle of the living room between the adults as they are further inclined to watch a show that is about to start. Before anyone knows it, a ball sporadically bounces out of the room and destroys the ship at hand. Small pieces can be seen flying in the air and onto the floor with the sound of a tiny voice shouting from the other room. "Boom!"

Giggles are heard as the patter of feet grow larger. "We did it Lancelot!" The child shouts as she runs out and twirls with her teddy bear. Ellie spots the two adults in the midst of the celebration and runs to her mother in a hug. "And the princess and the knight beat up the mean pirate and stole the queen's necklace back!" Ellie narrates as she pulls the necklace that Jareth had gotten for her and put it around her mother. "And the magic returned to the queen of the fairies.- look look it's glowing!" She shouts as she looks to the plain necklace that only glows in her imagination.

Jareth watches the smile beam from Sarah's face as she lovingly grabs her daughters cheeks and gives her a big kiss. "You're fever is gone." She happily hums.

"I feel so good mama." Ellie's grin lights up the room.

"You look like you feel better." Sarah combs her fingers through her daughter's hair. "That sleep must have really helped." Sarah tilts her head at how much better she looks and acts.

"Mama, the necklace?" - Sarah looks down, to where Ellie points. The story is not quite over yet. Sarah returns to character.

"Huh? -oh oh, yes! I never thought I'd see this again! You two are my heroes. What would I do without you?"

"Now I have to keep it-" Ellie says pulling the necklace off of her mom. "I have to make sure they doesn't take it from you again."

"Good idea! I trust you and Lancelot to keep it safe from the bad guys out there- why don't you go and put it in your magic jewelry box?"

"No," Ellie dismisses, "it needs to stay on me."

Sarah's smile never leaves. "Okay, but be careful. You will be sad if something happened to it." but Ellie runs off before Sarah can finish her thought. - "And no running!" She can't help but chuckle as gets up to chase her daughter into the other room.

Jareth watches as the joyous smile transforms the young woman yet again. He can't help but almost become entranced as he watches the mother and child together. It is a bond that is rarely seen on his side of things. There is little joy in the lives that he had been forced upon in the many years of his "occupation". Throughout such a time, he had seen so much heartache and sadness that these negative emotions are expected whenever someone were to come and tread within the Labyrinthian walls. Having to sit here and watch a wondrous game of "pirates" that is spawned off by a child and her spectacular imagination certainly beats the bleak and depressing demands of his job. Jareth takes this into consideration and decides that he has it better than he potentially could. He can definitely enjoy this small moment, and wonders how he can bring more positivity into this job that he has been forced to do for so long. He hopes that this is no longer the case. He hopes he can finally pass this job down to someone, and he can finally move on with his life.

Maybe even have his own child to play pirates with. Oh, how he envies the woman that he watches.

His thoughts are disturbed by a sudden and strange ringing sound. This sound can be heard in the hovel of a kitchen as Sarah rushes to the noise. Picking up a house phone connected to the wall, she answers.

"Hello...?"

Sarah smiles. "...Hey Lana how are you-"

Sarah's smile immediately saddens. She gasps. "...Oh my God," a hand is pulled up to her mouth, "Lana. I'm..." Sarah's eyes droop in such sorrow, it causes slight concern for Jareth. "I'm so sorry..." Sarah's face changes again, Jareth decides that this is more of her motherly side, "...no. No, no no. Don't you worry about a thing. You need to be with family right now... Yes, you need to take however much time off you need..." Sarah nods, "Absolutely. And I am so sorry. I will call in a few days for an address to send some flowers, okay?... Okay, bye-bye sweetie. You are in my thoughts..." Sarah slowly hangs up.

"That sounded dreadful." Jareth says, admitting his eavesdropping.

"Dreadful and shitty," she sighs in disdain, "that was Ellie's home school tutor. Her mother just died." She shakes her head in sadness.

"How sad." Jareth's voice is solemn for the stranger.

"It's sad and unfortunate," she sighs looking in the direction of Ellie's room. "She will need time off, and that means I am out of a sitter for Ellie until further notice, and I have work tomorrow." Sarah sits at the nearest table. "Damn," a whisper is heard from the young woman. "This has been such a wonderful weekend, hasn't it?" She says as she slumps her body into the chair. She crosses her arm in thought mode. "Fuck..." her voice hums to a whisper, "She is going to be hurting for a long time..." Sarah almost falters as she thinks of the young girl. "Why does God let shit like this happen all the Goddamn time?"

Deciding against a negative turn to a religious debate, he changes the subject. "You have others that you can call on, right?"

Sarah shakes her head, "No. Not for tomorrow. All of my other helpers are all dancers. We all have to attend for routine and music. All ensemble required."

"Why not let the child go with you to the club?"

Sarah's brow curls as she looks to him. "I apologize if I may not be too comfortable with exposing my three year old to the lovely world of erotic dancing just yet." Sarah looks to him with confused eyes.

"Well, are you wearing costumes?" Jareth asks, trying not to add attitude with his words.

Sarah winces, "Not until later in the week."

"Why not take personal time for yourself? Tell the "evil M's", as you call them, that you need to take a few days off."

"Because I just did that." She leans in on her knees, continuing to think of a solution. "I just got done with a weekly leave while Ellie and I bunked at the hospital. We were getting as many tests done to see exactly what is wrong with her."

Jareth leans in towards her direction. He starts to become concerned. "You don't have any answers, yet?" The sound of his voice catches Sarah's attention. She shakes her head in confirmation.

"I guess it could be okay taking Ellie there for a few days. It's been a while since she's visited." Sarah shows a weak smile. "That place used to be her second home when she was an infant. We almost spent more time there then we did here. But that was before I was a dancer."

Jareth sneers at the idea. "I can't imagine having to stay in that disgusting place more than I must."

Sarah chuckles a little. "That's what happens when you're a single mom on a waitress salary. I had to make money, and I wasn't a dancer at the time. It was almost two years before I was asked to partake in the ensemble. I remember early on in Ellie's infancy when Michelle saw me breastfeeding and told me that I could make more money with what nature gave me than what I made behind the bar. I refused the offer until the doctor bills started racking up. I had a sick baby and bills to pay. How could I refuse?"

Jareth carefully listens to this story with discretion. The more she speaks, the more pieces start to form in in his mind to put together her rather checkered past. Sarah was hit hard with being an adult at such a young time in a humans life.

This leads more questions to penetrate his mind. "May I ask a question?"

"It depends on the question." Sarah is weary, but willing to listen.

"How old were you when you had Ellie?"

Sarah nods, "Good one. I was eighteen, but closer to nineteen."

As Jareth digests more information he starts to come up with an idea. "You know, this situation might work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"We can take Ellie with us, and we can use her as-"

"Hold up there, bub," Sarah suddenly stands, "believe me when I say that you do not want to keep going down this road." Her voice carries heavy warning.

"Just hear me out." Jareth hold his hands out in defense. "We can use her as an excuse to, maybe go into a more of a secluded area to work on school... Maybe even an office?" Jareth hints, "in a place that might be vulnerable to answers that we are looking for."

"That's exactly what I didn't want you to say." Sarah's temperature slowly rises.

"It will work. You don't have to worry about your child, and we can get what we need to move on." Jareth is persistent. "I don't want to be stuck in these forever. And the sooner I get out of here, the better it will be for everyone."

Sarah admits to herself that he kind of has a point. What could it hurt. Her stomach churns at the idea. It's not like Ellie would be in danger. She would be in the same building as Sarah, and Jareth can't do any baby stealing with the cuffs on, either... But the twins. The more she hears about them, the more uneasy she feels. She isn't even sure how she will react when she sees them next, and she works for those people. Her eyes dart at all ends of the room as she fidgets with this babysitter-less kink in their plan. Jareth sits next to her with a large amount of patience waiting for her to answer. She turns her back to him. "Ugh! I don't know. I don't like this idea."

"What other choice do you have?" He finally asks.

Sarah spins in frustration as she forcibly combs her fingers through her hair. "If something happens to my baby girl," she suddenly walks up to him, "I will kill you."

"And I believe you." He calms her mother-lion instinct kicking in. "I just hope that I can keep her safe without my magic" He tries to use this as a way to get out of the cuffs.

"No." The word bites Jareth's ears. "You better learn how to use your mind, because those cuffs aren't coming off yet. But, if you find something good in that office, you have my word that the moment I see evidence myself, I will personally take them off, right then and there."

"Oh, come on." Jareth is not thrilled by this, but it does give him some incentive to get information, and fast.

"Listen, with those cuffs on," she continues, "the twins will be more inclined to let you into more secluded areas that you normally wouldn't be allowed in if you did have magic." She looks to him.

"Damn it." He curses her for having a good point.

"Like you said," Sarah reiterates, "what other choice do we have?"

With the end of this discussion, everyone decides that it is time for the house to turn in. Sarah calls for Ellie to get into her pajamas, and goes to help the toddler from getting too tangled in her night clothes. Jareth looks at the small couch with an ugly look on his face. He lingers towards the large object and lightly kicks the side cushion, knowing that he will be stuck on this monster for another night.

As Sarah leads her daughter into the mother's bedroom, she bites her lip with guilt as she watches Jareth trying to make the couch more comfortable for his next night's sleep. Watching this bewildering sight, she admits that she feels bad for the Fae King. Here he is, in a foreign land, forced into a stupid and reckless plot for redemption, and alongside him stands a puny human single mom that is still trying to process her new reality. Sarah thought she had been through everything, but reacquainting herself with this snobby, egotistical drama king, and having to come up with a plan to clear his name as a human stealer, while also maybe cracking one of the biggest cases on human/fae history, has certainly proved her wrong. She admits that if she were in Jareth's position, she would hope for better hospitality then she has shown him. Sure, the only background they have together is her fending for her life to get her little brother back from the perilous journey into his Labyrinth, but that was only one time. Sarah shakes her head at the tangent in her mind. Why not try to keep him as comfortable she she can in a very uncomfortable situation?

Exhausted with her mind, Sarah goes to tuck Ellie into her bed and comes out to see Jareth somewhat seated in a semi-comfortable position. She looks to him. "Are you all snuggled in your bed, your majesty?"

Jareth rolls his eyes at her impotence. "I make do within my prison cell."

"Would you like a teddy bear?" She chuckles.

"Good night to you, too." Jareth hates the way that her giggle hits his ears. He tries to ignore her as she starts to walk away.

"Follow me," she says with the bend of a finger, physically requesting his presence.

"I'll pass." He dismisses.

She turns around with a gentle sigh. "Just come on. I want to show you something." She urges him further.

"Figures you'd wait until I was somewhat comfortable..." Regardless of his thoughts, he follows suit.

Taking a few steps down the hall, she takes him into the middle door on the right. The light turns on to shine on a fairy tale themed room, complete with a canopy bed. She invites him to follow her into the child's room. "Ellie rarely sleeps in here. Being as emotional and sick as she is, she sleeps with me a lot." She turns towards his direction. "This bed is practically brand new, and the sheets are clean. This bed has seen more babysitters napping on it than my own kid." She half grins towards his direction.

"This is..." Jareth ponders for the correct words, "very much appreciated." His words are honest. His eyes wander to her with a new look in them. Sarah is having a hard time trying to decipher his tone as he steps a little closer to her. "Thank you."

Sarah stands with an awkward sway. "This is kinda my way of apologizing for my behaviour. I am not the easiest person to work with, and I know that." She slaps her hands together behind her back, radiating in uncomfortable body language.

Graciously accepting her offer, he sits on the bed in a comfortable fashion. "It definitely beats a stiff love seat."

"Yeah," she smiles with a nod. She touches a few trinkets as memories start to flood her mind. "A lot of this was mine." She picks up a musical jewelry box. It is weathered and rusted, and complete with a girl in a lovely white gown in the middle. "It's strange to see my own kid playing with things that I had when I was her age." She adds as she hands the trinket to Jareth. "She loves this one in particular." She gently tugs at the fabric on the dress. "As an infant, she was always in pain. As expected, she cried a lot." Sarah grins a little as she becomes comfortably close to the Fae sitting next to her. Jareth invites the closeness as he continues to listen. "I played this for her one time, and it immediately put her to sleep. It was my helper every single night... until the music box inside of it stopped working." Sarah's grin falters at the thought. "I admit that she wasn't the only one that was sad the night it stopped playing its song."

Jareth releases a little smirk at the hints that she keeps giving him. "Music is but another avenue for our senses of memory. The level of nostalgia that memories bring can become quite addicting." He gently returns to her the object that contains a shared memory between the two adults. "I'm sorry to inform you that this feeling does not fade with age."

She caresses the object as she stands again, but this time with the goal to leave. But something inside of her halts her movements; Something in her is enjoying the company, and does not wish for this interaction to stop. She reminisces as her fingers glide over of the many stuffed animals as she slowly paces the room. She can feel his eyes on her the entire time. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do with all of this when I went off to college. I was going to give most of it to Toby..." She suddenly halts. Her words cause her to wince in the memories that try to barge in through her mind. "But Ellie was..."

"Unexpected?" Jareth answers for her.

Sarah's burst of a random chuckle is not a pleasant sound. "Yeah," she nods in agreement; her tone is harsh, "to say the least."

Jareth hums catching onto even more nuances within her character. "How is young Tobias?" He asks in a curious tone. "I trust that he thrives within human civilian life, well enough?"

Sarah is slow to respond. Suddenly she feels unable to look towards him.. "I... don't know." Her words are honest, even though they struggle to come out. "I... haven't seen him in a long time." She twiddles her fingers as she leans up against a dresser. She mentally regrets bringing up his name.

It is faint, bur Jareth swears that he hears some heartache in her voice. He continues to look to her as she continues to avoid his gaze. Her sudden distance only causes more curiosity to stir within him, but he decides to respond to her silent plea to not continue with their current conversation path. Instead, he lingers his eyes around the room, as he digests even more of her back story.

"I see."

There is much inside of this woman's mind, and as much as he doesn't wish to believe it, there is something inside of Jareth that wishes to dive deeper within who Sarah is. She risked so much to get that little boy back and now she doesn't see him anymore? What exactly happened? What else has not been said? He wants to ask more questions. He wants a better understanding. He wants to... know her.

Sarah deeply inhales. "That... is my cue to leave. I'm sure you're tired." She doesn't leave room for rebuttal. Jareth accepts the idea of turning in for the night, if only to be able to sleep in a real bed. "You should be able to sleep well enough." Her voice dissipates with every word. She silently starts to make her way out.

"Good night, Sarah." The sound of his voice carries a subtle but caring sound to it. Hearing this makes her hair stand on end. She isn't sure how to process this slight change in her at the sound of his voice speaking her name, but it is foreign enough for Sarah to appreciate it's feeling.

"Good night, Jareth." She repays the kind gesture as she tries to share a smile. Closing the door, she deeply inhales as she hurries into her room with a sleeping little girl in her bed. The low volume level of the weather channel bleeds through the silence of the room as her whole entire being is absolutely overcome with emotion. Sarah slowly slides down her door with the overwhelming desire to cry. She ends up cradling her knees and lets the tears flow as she hugs her arms. Her noises are quiet and soft. She doesn't wish to wake her child with her tears. But her tears are large and mournful. Memories flood her vision, and she is forced to remember everything. She hates going back inside of her mind.

Little does she know that Jareth has excellent Fae hearing. Regardless of the new and comfortable bed that he is able to sleep in, he finds that he will have a very hard time falling asleep through the night as her silent crying overbears the entirety of mind for the rest of the evening.

**_+x+x+x+_ **

**_Five Years Ago_ **

Eighteen year old Sarah Williams stands on her childhood porch as she caresses her pregnant tummy. She can't tell if her uneasy feeling is due to morning sickness or absolute fear of what lies behind the large white wooden door that stands about half a foot away from her. She stands for a moment to try to breathe. Her nerves start to get the best of her as memories seep through her subconscious. She doesn't know what to expect once she walks in, though she has a rough idea. Ideally, she wants to see her father smiling and happy to embrace her, but she knows that is only a pipe dream. The very idea causes a tear to drip from her eyes. She shakes her head at the internal image and deeply inhales. The sound of the door bell ringing makes her want to abort this mission and run, but against her better judgement, she tries to stand her ground.

The mere moments feel like hours as she waits for the door to open. Her step-mother stands on the other side of the door frame as her cold, dark eyes stare the young woman down. Sarah cowers at older woman, as her voice matches the tone of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" The woman's words are short and quick.

Sarah's courage is weak, but she does her best to respond. "I came for the rest of my things."

"Come back later." Karen dismisses as she starts to close the door.

Sarah stops the door with her hand. "That's what you said last weekend, and the weekend before that. I'm tired of this stupid game." She tries to push the door open.

Karen doesn't budge. Her voice does not change. "I said to leave."

"You can't stop me from getting what belongs to me." Sarah says as she tries not to let her emotions get the best of her. She tries to walk in the door.

Karen forcefully shoves her back. "No." Her voice is firm and mean. "I don't want you here while my son is in the house. I finally got him to stop asking about you."

This comment pierces Sarah's heart. This sadness disguises itself as anger as she pushes the older woman to the side. "What is the matter with you? Why won't you let me see my brother?"

"You know why. Just get your useless crap and get out of my house."

"It's not your house." Sarah says, matching the older woman in height. "It's my father's house."

"Your father is dead." Karen's voice beats Sarah's mind with anger and sorrow.

Sarah's head shakes at the immaturity of the older woman. "So is your soul."

The young mother-to-be passes the woman as she makes her way to the stairs with an unfolded box under her arms. She rushes into her childhood room and packs as fast as she can. The faster she gets out of the house, the better it will be for her sanity. She can't stand being around that horrid woman more than she has to. She is ready to finally get all of her belongings and walk out the door forever.

She is quiet as she gathers what little belongings that has been left behind in this room a few months back. She observes her old empty bed her vanity with a cracked mirror. Opening it's drawers, she grabs all of its contents, not really seeing all of what she is tossing into the large box that she quickly threw together. She needs to leave this place. Soon.

She painfully reminds herself of the conversation that led what little relationship she had with her step-mother to and end. She was in trouble and didn't know where to go. Sarah was lost. She was sad. She had no one, especially when she went off to college filled with empty friendships and frat parties. She was alone a lot. She had gotten used to it. The girl she shared a dorm with was sick of seeing Sarah sulking around all the time and coerced her to sneak into a bar with her and her friends. Sarah didn't know what she was doing. She was a shell of who she once was.

When she met that older man, he was kind. He was handsome. He was charismatic. But that's how they all are. He wanted to pay attention to her. He acted like he cared. She clung to that idea so tightly, and she completely lost herself. They were a secret item for less than a month. He convinced her that they didn't need protection, and that he would make sure that nothing would happen.

Then it happened.

She never saw him again.

Her father was gone. She can't get a hold of her real mother, and Karen had been brutally cold to Sarah since her father's quick and mournful fight with Cancer. Sarah believed that Karen was just waiting for something like this to give her an excuse to hate Sarah even more than she did. As a strong Catholic woman, getting pregnant in college was exactly what Karen needed in order to kick Sarah to the curb. Sarah's head shakes at the horrid memory.

"Sarah?" A meek little voice coo's from the hallway. The voice alerts the young woman. The tears in her eyes immediately dissipate at the sound. Her heart swells as she turns to see the happy toddler at the door. She is bombarded by a hug to her leg from the small child. He giggles and screeches in excitement upon seeing his older sister.

"Toby!" Sarah is only too grateful for the genuine happiness that radiates from his smile as he sees her. At least someone in this family still wants something to do with her. She picks up the little boy with loving arms and hugs him tightly. He mumbles as he tries to speak to her, saying things like "happy" and "hug" as he holds her tightly. "I've missed you so much, bubba!" The young child continues to giggle and shout in excitement of seeing his sister after what felt like forever.

"Toby no!" Karen walks in to see the scene and rips the toddler from his sister's hands. Toby whines and whimpers as he tries to keep a hold of Sarah's neck, but Karen's strength is much stronger.

"Hey!" Sarah shouts in offence to the woman's forceful actions, but she doesn't stop the woman from taking the child.

"I just told you that I don't want you around him!" She says marching across the hall to gently plop him into his crib in the next room. Toby starts to wail and cry as she closes his door.

"Why won't you let me see him? He's my family, too!" Sarah's voice reaches new heights as she starts to create a scene.

"You never really cared for my baby." Karen's words are brash. "You were always the selfish little spoiled daddy's girl. You hated Toby when he was born." The older woman's voice rises. "You're just doing this to him out of spite towards me." She crosses her arms standing guard in front of his door.

"You have no idea what I have gone through for that kid." Sarah can't contain her emotions anymore. "I went through hell to make sure he was always safe and protected. I fucking LOVE him. I'm a good sister!"

"No. You're a slut." Karen's eyes only seem to grow darker. "And I don't want a pathetic impregnated little whore like you tainting my baby." Sarah's eyes grow in shock. "It's bad enough that he no longer has a father as a proper mentor. I'm not gonna let him waste his days watching a sister bare a bastard of a child. I refuse to let him end up like **you**." Her voice emphasizes the last word, making Sarah tear up in more anger

"Oh yeah. That's real smart Karen, making him lose a sister for something so selfish and stupid after losing a parent to death." Sarah's voice raises to the despicable woman.

"He is my baby!" The older woman hisses. "He is the only thing that I have left of Robert. I am not about to lose him, too. I will decide what is best for my child. You had a future, Sarah. You had a scholarship to NYU, you were going to do amazing things, and you threw it all away when you got pregnant, and by a married man, no less. He was right to leave you. You should have been smarter. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, Sarah. You deserve everything that happens to you. I thought I was trying to teach you and raise you right, but I was wrong."

"You know what, Karen? You are teaching me something." Sarah's venomous voice spits back. She turns to throw the remains of her things in the box. "You're teaching me all the ways that I should NOT raise my child. I would never treat my child the way you have treated me." Tears form in the young woman's eyes. This sudden burst keeps her step-mother silent. "You forget that you married MY father. You married into MY family. You forget that because of that, I was your child, too. But, not only did you fail Toby on how to be a proper role model as a grieving mother, you also failed me. But thanks to you, I now know that, in order to properly raise my own child, I should just do the opposite of everything you have ever done. So thank you." She says as she forcefully closes the box that sits on the bed.

Karen's heart is even colder than ever. "We'll see how good of a mother you'll be when you abandon your child on a street somewhere after cracking under the pressure. You're still a child. You still act like a child. How are you be able to stand two of you?"

"I may be a young mother, but at least I'll know that I will be a better mother than you will ever be." Sarah is not afraid to fight back to the wretched woman before her.

This causes more emotions to stir inside of the bitter step-mother. She has lost what little patience she had for the petulant child before her. "You." Karen inhales to try to keep her composure. "Be off of my property in five minutes or I am alerting the authorities."

"No need." Sarah says picking up lonely only box. "The only good thing that came out of my father dying is that he can now see what kind of woman you really are." Sarah shoves her step-mother with her box at hand, almost hard enough to shove her to the floor. She turns to face her one more time. "Goodbye, Medusa. Can't wait to hear about the next man that you seduce and kill for their bank account." Sarah's last comment is so unexpected to Karen, she stands with wide eyes of her own. She stands as still as a statue as she watches Sarah walk down the stairs and bursts through the door before slamming it shut as hard as she can.

**_+x+x+x+_ **

The cold spring morning makes it difficult for Sarah to wake up, but she is eager to escape her nightmares. Getting out of bed, she lets her child continue to sleep as she gets up to move her body around. She immediately starts to plan for what to take for Ellie as she wanders into the living area to make some eggs and toast for the party of three. Walking in, she sees that Jareth is already wide awake and seated at the kitchen table looking over at the newspapers, yet again. She can't really blame him. There isn't much else to do until they arrive to the club later in the morning.

"Keep that up, and you'll rub off all of the ink." She comments with a low morning voice. The sound perks his ears and he turns to see the woman in a purple spaghetti-strap nightgown that is neatly traced with black lace, and dark grey sweatpants to cover her legs. "There will be nothing left on the page to anyone read." She sleepily grins passing him as she works her hair in a messy bun to prepare breakfast.

He watches her walk with a hum. "Keep dressing like this, and you might find someone other than a child in your bed." He replies with his own sleepy voice. It is low and rugged. She tries to ignore the attractive way his voice sounds.

"I was wondering when you were going to pull one of those pathetic little one-liners on me." She says opening her fridge to grab the breakfast supplies. "Though, that's a weak one compared to some of the beauties I've heard from the other girls."

"Who said I was talking about me?" His question causes her to slightly pause her movements. He notices her slight falter and smiles even more. "Besides. Didn't you specifically tell me not to hit on you?" That comment should not have made her blush. "Or have you changed your mind?" He stands to meet her in the kitchen.

"Been there, done that. Wrote the damn book." She attempts to dismiss him. "Regardless of who it is, it's highly unlikely I'd find anyone worthy of such an archaic position." Her actions starts to make the house smell quite good.

"On the topic of bedfellows, which position do prefer, exactly?" He asks leaning up against the wall in a playful fashion.

She sighs a heavy sigh. She does everything she can not to grin at the good comeback. "I have a frying pan in my hand, you know."

"Smells yummy." A small voice calls from the hall,and breaks whatever vibe they were starting with one another. Both adults see the cute little girl as she walks in the kitchen, holding Lancelot under one arm, and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the other.

"You're just in time, my love." Sarah enters mom mode and she pulls out three plates to hand to Jareth. "Here," she says giving the plates to the Fae. "Make yourself useful," she adds as she opens a drawers with her cheap silverware hinting at him to make the table.

"Yes ma'am." His sly smile never leaves.

"Can I help?" Ellie asks. They all ready their plates for a lovely breakfast and a small plan to get everything together to leave.

Ellie does not stop raving about the idea of being able to go to mothers job. Her smile beams as she hurries to ready herself for the day and packs up as much as she can in her small backpack. It is enough to keep her busy for the adults to get ready, themselves. Sarah warns her daughter not to get over excited and to walk nice and slow on their journey to the club, and if she can't behave there will be no more trips. This is more than enough of an incentive for Ellie to stay at her mom's side and to keep her hand in Sarah's. Sarah is weary of letting her child out of the house. Who knows what can make her sick, next?

Getting to M's Orchid, the door is already unlocked as the party walks into a busy workplace. Workers and performers can be seen readying themselves for the day. Michelina and Montgomery stand at the door, almost as if they are on guard for any who enter within their establishment. They see their cousin arrive with miss Sarah, as well as her child. This is an unexpected turn, they decide, as they waltz their way up to the small group.

"Well, isn't this quite a sight." Michelina says in a swift motion. Her brother follows shortly behind.

"Aye, dear sister, but our lovely prospects do not seem to be joined any longer." Montgomery points out.

"Well, not quite." Sarah comments as she pulls up Jareth's arm to see the Fae's shackles still embedded around his wrists. The look on their cousin's face as he forcefully pulls his arm back sends gratuitous grins upon the twins face.

"My, my," Michelina tweets.

"Twenty-four hours and she already has her pet quite domesticated." Montgomery adds with a twinkle in his eye as he sees the small, yet familiar child.

"I'm only waiting to see a collar with his name on it." Michelina chuckles at the thought.

"Hi!" A peep of a voice calls from under all noses. The twins' brows collectively rise at the sight of Sarah's child. Montgomery looks down to the child with a sly grin.

"Why isn't it little..." He is having a hard time remembering the name of the child.

"Ellie." She smiles. She is just so happy to be back in this place as she looks around.

"Aah, of course. Lovely to see you again, Miss Ellie." Michelina says as she pulls out a dark colored lollipop out of her pocket to give to the child. Ellie smiles in delight as she looks up to her mother for permission to accept the gift. Sarah nods in agreement as she immediately pops it in her little mouth.

The twins let them slide on through, but keep a watchful eye. At the sound of the child's name, everyone starts to coo and hug Ellie and see how much she has grown. She loves the attention, and Sarah uses this time to talk to Monty and Michelle about her situation. Her tutor is dealing with some personal happenings and she will have to bring her daughter until she can find a replacement for the next few weeks.

"You are in quite the predicament, Ms. Williams." Michelina says in understanding.

"Yes. And, well... I am not too comfortable with her being in the room with us while we practice our more... provocative numbers." Sarah says looking to the little girl who is distracted by all of her older dancer friends.

"The dances that I create for my girls are of the utmost artistic envisionment on my end." Michelina makes a note. "It's culture. Educate your child Sarah. Maybe she'll learn a few things."

"She might even join our ranks one day." Montgomery comments to the side. Sarah shudders at the thought. _'Absolutely not!'_ she thinks to herself. Little does she know, Jareth mentally shouts the same thing in his own mind, as if he had a hand in decision making for the well being of the child. But both of their poker faces remain.

"Maybe we can leave the culture to an older Ellie. But right now, she is still quite young, and the only thing she needs to be learning are her numbers and sight words." Sarah's smile appreciates their ideas, nonetheless. Jareth applauds her ability to charm anyone she needs to. "So I was wondering if she could bunk in your office for the time being, only until lunchtime. Just while we iron out the more adult dances."

"No children are allowed to be left unattended in our establishment." Montgomery's monotone voice grinds Sarah and Jareth's ears.

"Lucky for you, I happen to have a babysitter for the day. So, your wish has already come true." Sarah sassily responds out of playful embarrassment on Jareth's end.

Michelina looks to the young mother in shock. "You trust HIM with your child?"

"Maybe she suffered some kind of head injury. Surely her judgement is compromised." Montgomery adds.

Sarah chuckles. "With him in these," she drags the cuffs up again. "I have faith that she'll be fine."

"Will you stop that?" Again Jareth forcefully pulls his arm away from her with an eye roll.

The twins notice the irritation radiating in their cousin, and Sarah can see that they start to let their guard down.

"Montgomery, will you please escort our young guest and her sitter to our office?" Michelina says as she points the way down the hall with an inviting hand.

"What?" He looks to her in confusion.

"You heard Ms. Williams. She is risking the health of her child to make it to work today. I believe she has the right to a little help from her managers.

Sarah calls for Ellie to return to her. "I promise that she will not be in there one more second more than she needs to be, Montgomery." She urges Ellie to follow Jareth and Montgomery. "Don't touch anything in their office, Ellie. It's not a playroom."

"Okay, mama."

Monty grumbles as he escorts Ellie and Jareth into the office. "It seems as though you had quite the wild Sunday, dearest cousin." Monty says unlocking the office door to let them in. "Care to divulge?"

"I'm sure you're just dying to know the details." Jareth says as he sits the child in Michelina's large leather seat in the center of the room in front of the desk. "But, alas that is not part of our bargain."

"You can't sit her there." Montgomery voices his disapproval.

"What is she going to do? Go through your things? I told you, I will be keeping a watchful eye on her." Jareth says pulling out some paper and crayons for her to use on their clean desk.

"It's not her that I am exactly worried about." Montgomery says as he side-eyes his cousin.

"Oh, is little Montgomery worried that I will find his stash of dirty pictures?" Jareth responds in sarcasm. "You can watch her if you like. It will give you some good practice for your new job for when you lose our little bet."

Just as Montgomery is about to release his own rebuttal, his name can be heard clear across the halls of the club. He sighs in annoyance as he makes his way to the door. "Just... don't touch anything." He paces out in a rush.

With a snide smile toward his incompetent cousin, he turns his attention back to the child to see that she is drawing something with the art supplies that he had pulled out for her. He watches her as she is in the drawing zone in her own little world. He pulls up a chair next to her to look to see what she is drawing. Somehow, the image is seems a tad familiar to him.

"That is an interesting drawing." He comments as he slowly starts to open a drawer to start snooping under the child's nose.

"This is where I meet Ludo," she says as she scribbles. He immediately stops what he is doing to look to her. What did she say? "He is trapped. I'm gonna help get him."

Jareth pauses for a moment, looking to the four year old in utter confusion. "Ludo?"

"Mmhm! And this is me." She continues to scribble something that somewhat resembles a stick person. "But the princess doesn't have a cat. I'm going to have a cat when I'm in the Labyrinth." She smiles as she scribbles harder in excitement. "His name will be Button."

"The Labyrinth?" Jareth is absolutely shocked at the notion. How could she... "Do you mean the book?"

She immediately gasps in surprise and looks to Jareth. "You know it?" She bounces in her seat.

His own surprise still stands, but a smile grows, nonetheless. "I know it very well," he leans in with a whisper. "It's one of my favorites."

She beams with happiness as she giggles like mad. "I told mommy that I wanna go there. But she says it's only a story." He can see the disappointment on her face. "But I think it's real."

"I am inclined to agree with you, love." He says as he watches her drop her crayons to rummage through her bag. She pulls out the warn little red book with golden lettering from her bag.

"Can you read it?" She asks with a joyous voice. Her continuous bouncing shakes her chair as he sees the golden letters does, indeed spell the word "Labyrinth" on the embroidered cover.

His smile is mischievous and prideful. He admits that he is very surprised to learn that Sarah would pass down this strange tradition to her own child after all that she had gone through. He still has much to learn about this woman, and wonders if he will ever cease to be surprised by this mother and her child. He happily accepts the book and makes himself comfortable next to young Ellie. "How about I teach you to learn how to read it, yourself?" He asks. She shouts with an overwhelming yet as they start their first of many reading sessions to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_So the ending here is kind of a little homage to my very best friend and fellow Labyrinth FF writer "Ismira Daugene". She is experiencing the hardships of helping her poor kitty cat endure his final days, and I really wanted to do something special. His name is Button, and he is the sweetest kitty. I wanted to do something special for her. I know it's little, but for those of you who read her stories, you now have an idea of what she is going through, and I ask that you send your kindest and warmest thoughts to her. She can really use them right now. And go read her stuff, if for some reason you aren't. It's GOOD!_  
>  ** **  
> _I shall return. See you soon!_  
>  **


	9. Parental Conundrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_There is so much fanservice in this chapter, I almost feel the need to apologize... But I know you have all been waiting for this crap, lol._ **
> 
> **_It's good crap._ **
> 
> **_Enjoy my crap._ **
> 
> **_I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I got a little too excited in posting this chapter._ **
> 
> **_I own nothing. I am writing this purely for shits 'n giggles._ **

**_*~*Chapter 8*~*_ **

**_~Parental Conundrums~_ **

"Alright, may I have everybody's attention?" Michelina's musical voice chimes in the room of dancers as they all warm up and get ready for their new routines. "I would like for you all to meet our new recruits." She says as three young and innocent faces tiptoe in behind her, fully ready in dance gear and fresh ambition.

"-Ooh-"

"-Fresh meat-"

"-Let's see how good they are.-" All of the girls murmur and whisper about the newbies.

Michelina hushes all gossiping voices. "I am sure you will make them feel quite welcome. Sarah, if you will help them catch up with the routine you just learned." Her boss urges her to come to the front to meet the girls.

"-Be careful-"

"-Don't get too close to Sarah.-"

"-She'll gnaw your arm off if you take any of her parts.-"

Sarah rolls her eyes as she hears the shameless name calling from the incessant voices all around her. "Just shut up. I dunno why you're all still mad about this weekend. Constance got the damn promotion. I don't think she gives a rats ass about whatever I did."

"Hey. Go ahead and sabotage me!" Lola says with a volunteering hand. "Maybe I'll get promoted, too." She says as all of the juvenile girls laugh.

Regardless of the picking and prodding of Sarah's character, they go on their merry way and start their practice as per usual, except it's all entirely too different, now that Sarah is on a mission. She is trying to figure out how to keep her plans a secret while still figuring out how to carefully prod information from people without anyone suspecting anything. She feels as if she has to walk on eggshells, and that feeling isn't helped by the fact that she is still getting heat from the stunt that she pulled on Constance over the weekend. Everyone is more or less over it, other than Lola and her hot-headed side.

Other than having to remain a little extra sneaky, it's a wonderful setup. Sarah and Jareth keep their distance, and each one is able to keep the twins busy as the other snoops for information. During rehearsal and dance practice, the promotion was brought up to catch the new girls up to speed on how things worked, and this leads to some chatter. When someone is promoted, they are given the opportunity to move to what Michelina and Montgomery refer to as the "M's Orchid's Southern location." The process starts immediately, and there is lots of work is involved. Room and board is automatically involved, and families are welcome to join. It's almost too good to be true, with the hefty bonus that is promised with this promotion. Montgomery and Michelina are scarce on what exactly happens, with their reason being that it's more for them to dangle over all of the dancers heads with. If they are so inclined to find out all of what is to come, they need to work as hard as they can. Many girls believe that M's Orchid is actually a training ground for Hollywood or Broadway, and use a southern location as a cover-up. And if you make a good enough impression with Monty and Michelle, they give you the hook-up with one of their mutuals. Monty and Michelle are known to have many famous (and infamous) acquaintances. Many times have the women in this club been able to mingle and dance for many, upon many celebrities that come and go. Some are even lucky enough to catch an eye of a talent scout to get them on the road to fame.

That's how her own mother was discovered, after all.

M's Orchid is a well known place.

Sarah is able to go up to some of the dancers that had been here longer than she to kind of get some history on the place; something that she might not have been able to get from the papers that she found, or the new friend she made at the shop next door. She got basic stuff like how this place used to be an old wild west saloon, and how they used to smuggle illegal substances that were forbidden at the time, like alcohol, during the prohibition era. Speaking to some of the older staff, like waiters and bartenders, she hears of more obscure things that happened throughout the centuries, like opium dens and brothel rooms for people to divulge in less than legal pleasures, but it's all rumor and whispers. None of this information, no matter how interesting, can be proven true, and things like these happened on almost every block a hundred years ago. It isn't exactly hard to find this kind of information.

On Jareth's side of things, he would keep Ellie busy as he would sneakily find his way around the twins' office. This wouldn't prove too difficult. The attention span of a four year old is incredibly finite. He would get her focused on a subject for a few moments and he could slip away. During the entire mid-morning he had found absolutely nothing inside of his expert snooping. No buttons, no ropes, no magic- not that he would be able to sense any with these blasted cuffs slapped around his wrists, anyway. His cousins were good at hiding their tracks, and he admits to himself that they aren't exactly as stupid as he was led to believe. Score one for the evil M's as he sits right next to Ellie. With a heavy sigh of temporary defeat, he sees that she struggles to understand something that catches her eye in the book that she is determined to read, no matter how high the book may be above her reading level.

"What is... Daddy? What does that mean?" Ellie struggles to understand as she underlines the word at the beginning of the book. This question pulls Jareth back into their reading session.

"Hmm?" He hums in question as he sees the word she is asking about. They have only really tried to read the first few pages of "Labyrinth." In the story, the young girl is talking about her father. She refers to the father figure as her daddy, and Ellie is confused by this statement.

"What is that?" She asks again as she turns to Jareth expecting him to answer.

Quite the unique question, he thinks. After thinking about it for a moment, he can understand why she would be unfamiliar with that term. He tries to explain in a way a child would understand.

"Well, I suppose a daddy is kind of like a mommy, but as a... boy." He isn't used to having to dumb down such an intricate definition of what a specific parental figure might mean from one person or another. To Jareth, a mother or a father can be anyone that is willing to fill the role, they do not have to be a specific gender, or even a blood relative. He has grown up with many parental figures, most of which were of the female species of the Fae. He only called his mother as such because he had been born of her womb. Of course he had a father. He had heard of him enough, but with his mother's back story, and the events that had led to Jareth's birth, he opted to have nothing to do with his "father". Jareth doesn't even know the man's name, and he has opted to keep it that way. But this is a personal preference. He made the choice to reject who his "father" was. However, Ellie didn't have this choice. She is forced to live with a decision that was made for her, and because of this, she isn't able to even understand what or who a father is.

"A... daddy... is a...mommy?" She struggles to understand.

"Sort of." He chuckles at her vague and childlike understanding. "It is just a person, usually identifying as a male, that helps out a... mommy, as you would say, with children. They help a mother's children grow up and do good things."

Ellie's brows curl at his choice of words. She looks down in contemplation as if she were meditating on the definition, much like a monk would with a prayer. After a moment of hesitation, she looks back to him in a eureka like moment. "Like you!" She smiles as she feels like she understands. "Yo'wr a boy!" She smiles, extremely proud of herself. "Yo'wr a daddy!"

The color immediately drains from Jareth's face. A small laugh spills from his throat. "What?" He feels like he completely misunderstood her.

"Yo'wr a daddy...?" She tilts her head as her smile slowly falls. "Right?" She suddenly feels insecure about her understanding. "You help my mama." She tries to help him understand, "Yo'wr a boy..." She starts to see the fear in his face. "You help... me." She suddenly feels so wrong. "Right?"

Jareth is having a hard time further explaining himself. He can see how his simplistic explanation can confuse the child. He is just totally unsure of how to fix this. But before he digs himself deeper into this hole, the office door opens to see a sweaty and dance-ready Sarah with a smile.

"Lunch time, my love." Sarah smiles as she holds out a hand for Ellie to take.

"Yay!" Ellie drops the subject completely, along with her pencil, and scurries to her mother. This leaves Jareth still in a slightly confused state as Sarah focuses her eyes to him.

"That means you, too, your majesty. Come on-" She sees his pale face as he stands to straighten his clothing, "Whoa. You look like you just saw a ghost. You okay?" She asks with her mind still on the routine she just finished teaching the new girls.

He immediately returns to his former self; smug and proper. "Peachy." He grins, dismissing this little episode. "Nourishment sounds preferable." He decides that this is not the ideal time to bring up Ellie's new ideology to Sarah's attention.

Mondays are always the shortest days for routines. As lunch time comes around, Michelina and Montgomery always treat the Monday group with some kind of catered restaurant. As everyone mingles and eat throughout the empty club, all of the ladies urge for Ellie to sit with them and talk. She is eager to show everyone her artwork and complement the new girls of the group. She has a blast talking and getting boatloads of attention. Sarah is comfortable leaving Ellie with the girls as she sees that none of them will let her out of her sight. This especially gives time for Jareth to move freely about the club and pester his cousins about whatever he deems worthy.

The afternoon starts to take a toll on Ellie as her coughing starts to return. She starts to complain about feeling winded, and her sore throat starts to return. Sarah wonders if Ellie should need a nap. It has been a trying day, and traveling to the club is out of her normal routine. Ellie refuses. She is having too much fun with her friends. Sarah is sympathetic, but stern. She needs to rest and lay down, at the very least. Jareth volunteers to take her back into the office and let her catch up on rest for a while, assuring his cousins again that she will not touch a thing.

Montgomery is weary, but accepts, only if he keeps the door open. This gives some of the dancers a chance to see Jareth mingling with the child as she starts to feel better. The more they pass the two working in the office, the more the dancers start to talk. There are small rumors that start to caress ears of all of the entertainers. The girls wonder if this is the same sleazy bartender that would keep on harassing them all the week before. He hasn't said a thing to any of them besides Sarah, but only because he is taking care of her kid. They all wonder what exactly happened between the two over the weekend that made them so civil towards one another.

Everyone is let out after a few reminders of being on time to rehearsals as well as the lingering of their infamous promotion that is lingered every other day. To Sarah a promotion sounded like a dream come true last week, and it still could be for someone who yearns for that path in life. Sarah could see that fresh sparkle of ambition in the new girls' eyes, but she is more interested in leaving, rather than advancing. She silently wishes all of her colleagues well, for when she and Jareth crack this mystery, the last thing that anyone is going to get is a raise. It's just meaningless propaganda to make the girls work harder for the same amount of money, anyway. Why take part in something that shady? She then makes a mental note of how many lives that will be changed after all of this is over. Are Michelina and Montgomery really responsible for what is going on in their world? Sarah feels for Jareth's story, but she doesn't really feel like it is the best thing to just shove the blame on the first person or people that might look suspicious- well maybe Montgomery, especially after the stunt he pulled on her. It takes everything in her not to set him on fire with a cigarette butt.

Sarah would just feel really bad if all of this ends up a shit show for no reason.

But she needs to trust that Jareth knows what he is doing.

He better know what he's doing.

Being let out in the late afternoon, Sarah decides that this is a good evening for some Chinese takeout, and has the group of three stop in a little hideaway restaurant that lives next to their apartment building. Getting home around sundown, they lay out the respective Chinese takeout bowls and chopsticks and proceeded to chow down on their dinner. Ellie formed quite the appetite after her adventure at the club today. She had never eaten so much. Sarah and Jareth also have few good laughs as they try to teach the child how to use chopsticks for the first time.

As the evening winds down, Sarah catches Jareth up on the small things she learned about some rumored history, but since it was all speculation, Jareth thinks it would be ideal to return the papers that Sarah had borrowed and try any find any new information about the building before the building's name change. Sarah volunteers to make the trip, since it is hard to give directions to the library if one has not been there before. Before leaving, Sarah mentions that Ellie will need to learn her numbers up to fifty by the end of the month to stay on top of her school schedule. With nothing else to do, Jareth agrees to help the child, only thankful that the subject is related to math instead of literature.

As night sets in, Jareth works on reading the new round of information that Sarah was able to find on the M's Orchid building and Sarah readies Ellie for bed. Jareth tries to stay focused on the more promiscuous findings about the building. Most of the information is true, but severely outdated, and it is difficult to be exact on old locations like this. There is little that can be found, so it would require a professional to dig deeper, if they wanted to learn anymore. Jareth doesn't have that much time, though. It truly is interesting to read that everything that was said in the rumors to be true, but he just can't keep his attention on the topic at hand as numerous giggles can be heard from the next room.

Why is his focus continuously compromised when he is near these mere human girls?

This incessant nosiness that he has formed since he has been dwelling here is really starting to get on his nerves. He is on a mission. There is something terrible going on in both this world, as well as his, and yet he can't seem to stop eavesdropping on the mindless chatter of a couple of ignorant humans that are bonding on the next room. He fumes at this dilemma as his eyes gloss over the words on the paper as he, without mental consent, extends his full attention at the mother and daughter who seem to be having the time of their lives. What could be so funny about getting a child ready for bed? What is so blasted funny about that?

Better yet, why does he care?

This is driving him mad!

"Okay you little hummingbird. It's time to put your little wings to rest and go to sleep." Sarah says as she catches Ellie in a mid-run. She has so much energy today.

"I don't wanna." Ellie says between her giggles. Her smile is contagious. Sarah tries to stay firm.

"Too bad." Sarah's grin never falters.

"I feel good." Ellie says as she falls into the bed full of pillows and blankets. "I like feeling good." She stretches all of her limbs.

"I know." Sarah's smile only grows bigger. "You look better, and you act better, but you aren't at one-hundred percent, yet. That coughing fit this afternoon proves it." Sarah says pulling covers over her daughter.

"Will I ever be bestest?" Ellie asks, wondering if there will be a day where she is not sick.

"I certainly hope so, my love." Sarah says as she lovingly caresses the toddlers long flowy hair. "But the only way we can get better is if we sleep."

"All I do is sleep," Ellie points out, "I don't wanna."

"I know you don't wanna," Sarah pokes at one of Ellie's tickle spots at her side, causing her to giggle, "but sometimes we gotta do things that we don't like." Sarah manages to get the wiggily little girl to be still. "Besides, you need sleep so you can have energy for when we go back to the club tomorrow."

"Yay!" Ellie's excitement leads her to kick under the covers.

"Medicine." Sarah says as she holds up a nighttime cough medicine bottle. Ellie not so thrilled to swallow the gross tasting medicine, but she does what she is told.

"Mama," Ellie starts as she is tucked in tightly.

"Yes, my love." Sarah's gleeful smile shines on the little girl.

"Do I have a daddy?"

Sarah freezes in an instant. She takes a moment to study her daughter's face.

Where did this come from?

"...What...?" Sarah's voice drops to a whisper. The change in Sarah's face tells Ellie that the question was a surprise. Sarah tries her hardest to keep her composure. "Where did you hear that word?"

"I... don't have one..." Ellie's eyes grow sad. She slumps backwards in disappointment.

After a moment or two, Sarah tries to explain. "W-well..." Sarah slightly nods, "Y-yes you do, but-"

"I do?!" Her happiness radiates the room as she starts to bounce.

"N-now hold on-"

"Daddy!" She calls out. She looks beyond her mother out into the hallway expecting a response. "Daddy! I knew it!"

"Ellie- I don't think you-"

"Sarah," Jareth's voice is suddenly heard at the door. Sarah quickly turns to see a regretful look on Jareth's face. Sarah is about to ask why he is looks so upset before Ellie speaks again.

"Good night, mommy. Good night, daddy." Ellie continues to beam with a smile as she cuddles herself inside of her bed, satisfied with the her mother's answer.

"What-" It takes only a moment, but Sarah's eyes suddenly grow.

Jareth can tell by Sarah's body language that she has connected the dots. Deciding to keep the child out of it, he leaves the doorway, and awaits the mother in the next room, as far from the hallway as possible. Sarah slowly turns off the light as she goes to shut the door. "Good night, my love." Sarah's voice is kind, but her disposition could not be further from that fact.

She quickly approaches the Fae with large steps. Even with Jareth being half a foot taller than her, she is still able to shrink him down to size with the voice that booms from her small figure.

"What. The. Fuck."

Jareth tries to start. "Listen, it's-"

"She thinks you are her FATHER?!"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Oh PLEASE tell me how THAT is misconstrued? Where did she even discover that word- w-what the hell were you even teaching her today?!"

"This." His anger matched Sarah's as he goes to pull the Labyrinth book out of her bag. "She told me it was her favorite book," he shoves it into Sarah's stomach, "and she urged me to teach her how to read it." He looks to her in expectancy. "It's certainly not what I expected her to pull out, though I am waiting for you to blame me for introducing her to this, as well."

Sarah pauses as she sees the title of the book. Her eyes soften as she instinctively lingers her fingers over the decorative cross-stitching that embroiders the cover. Her actions slow as she opens the page that is dog-eared towards the beginning. She speed-reads the page, knowing each and every word on it. She used to have this entire book memorized as a child. She sees where Ellie underlined many words that Sarah never really said aloud to her.

Jareth continues, urging for understanding. "She asked me a question and I did my best to answer. I told her that a father was a person that helped out a mother to help children grow; A father is just a mother but male. She came up with her own conclusions from there."

"I..." she sighs. "Shit." Sarah curses as she lands on a couch in an upcoming headache. Jareth can sense the change in her attitude. She becomes less angry at him and more angry at herself. "You could have just said to ask mom, or something." Sarah shakes her head.

"Would you like to continue to blame me for anything else? I don't think you've brought up the brother stealing thing in a few days."

She looks up at him, appreciating his level of attitude towards her. "I... fuck." She feels bad now. "I... always paraphrased. I never really read directly from this book." She flips through the pages, reminiscing her childhood. "I would tell her the story and she would always think it was so real. I did NOT want her thinking that." Sarah immediately eyeballs the Goblin King. "I told her it was just a story, and I wanted to prove it to her by showing her the physical book that it was just a fairy-tale. But I never really read from it." She shoves frustrated fingers through her hair. "I never used the words "dad" or "father" or "daddy"- for obvious reasons." Sarah sighs as she shoves the edge of the book to her head in a groan.

Jareth sits across from her, hearing her story. "I did take that into account, you know." He looks towards Ellie's room. "I wasn't expecting a question like that. I had to improvise. She is very smart."

He hears Sarah release a regretful sounding chuckle. "Too smart." She follows his action. "She always has been."

"I'm sorry." His words are honest. "It was not my intention to stir up this kind of trouble."

"It's..." she sighs. He's right. She can't get angry at him. "You're right. It's just..."

"I understand." He holds up a hand to try to end this. "And my apology still stands."

"It's okay." She deeply exhales. "I'll... I'll figure it out." She forcefully rubs her face in frustration. "She needed to find out sometime, right?" She then releases a little more of a lighthearted chuckle. "Oh God. She thinks your her father."

"Yeah... I'm not sure how to rectify that."

Sarah leans back in her couch to stare at the ceiling. "Me neither." She muses. "I'd almost prefer to just drop it and hope she doesn't bring it up again."

Jareth's mind still ponders at something that Sarah had said. He looks to her. "I'm confused," he starts to change the subject, "if you didn't want her knowing about the Labyrinth, then why tell her the story?"

She shrugs, "It's a good story," she speaks with honesty. "And..." she holds her hands together in sudden nervousness, "It's apart of me." Her head kneels down as she feels her cheeks grow red at the thought. "No matter how often I dismissed it as some sort of cracked out fever-dream, it was always there at the back of my head. All of it." She leans back in her seat, crossing her legs in the process. Jareth is eager for her to continue. "It was... always apart of me. And so is she." Sarah shrugs, not really knowing how to add to her confession. "But it's not like she has to know."

This comment sinks into Jareth's heart a little. Why not? Why shouldn't she able to believe the Labyrinth to be real?

Then a question sprouts in her mind, as well. "Why is this a book, anyway?" She leans in, her question probing his mind this time. "What possessed you to make this a tangible thing for humans to read? Do you get some sick satisfaction from stealing children, or something?" She asked the question knowing it to be untrue.

"Aah, I never tire of hearing this question." He muses as he leans back in his own seat. "Though this vile and pathetic excuse of literature was not my doing." He makes himself comfortable as he starts to tell his story. "My job is not something that I take pleasure in. It is something that must be done and I was cursed with the title do what what is expected with being the ruler of... goblins." His eyes roll at the mention of the creatures.

He continues. "Goblins are wild, rabid, and stupid creatures. They are hell spawns with little to no self-control that tread from the darkest trenches of the underworld, and that's giving them too much credit. They are quite tame in today's society, at least compared to how they used to be."

Sarah didn't expect that response. "I don't recall seeing much. They acted more silly than evil, to me."

"Those were the evolved creatures that you interacted with. The majority are still pinned away and clawing and killing to be free to do what they were made to do- pillage, rape, and kill."

"Eww." Sarah squirms at the thought. "Those... things? I was surrounded by those things." She feels utterly creeped out.

"That is why they need someone to keep them tied up and pinned down, at least until they are brought up as somewhat civilized. The book even says that it is goblins who take children, which is simply not the case. The creatures that the book refers to as goblins are actually creatures called the _Bendith y Mamu_.

"The _Bendith y Mamu_ are the result of what happens when an uncivilized goblins get a hold of fairies and abuse them. The misfortunes are further dealt when the fairy in question is forced to give birth to a _Bendith y Mamu_. They are much too large for Fairies, and in turn, the Fairies in question are slowly killed by the creature they are forced to carry. Such a site is quite ghoulish and is something that I could have gone a few millennia without ever seeing." Jareth even shivers at the thought. He sees Sarah's jaw dropped at the description.

Sarah is having a hard time finding a voice after that story. "And those things took... Toby?" She gulps.

"I'm afraid so. Weather someone says the word "goblin" or " _Bendith y Mamu_ " it makes no matter, because they have goblin blood flowing inside of them." Jareth says factually.

"I..." Sarah shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the horrid mental images. "The first time I ever met Hoggle, he was spraying down fairies at the gates of the Labyrinth." She looks back with a scrunched face at what Jareth had educated her. He nods at her statement. "I just assumed he was being an ass."

"Yes." He grins at the mention of the dwarf. "He was trying to help the young fairies from getting hurt. Those fairies were in their infancy, and did not know any better. He was put in charge of putting them to sleep and transporting them back to the entrance of the Fairy realm." Sarah continues to listen with intent as Jareth pinches the bridge of his nose. "Nowadays, the issue is mostly resolved. There are laws in place that make it to where there are dire consequences due to the actions of the ignorant. But some fairies are still caught in the crossfire. Today there are more counts of infant fairy suicides. They would rather die than at the risk of either dying or becoming test subjects. On the opposite end of things, I am forced to kill the goblin that caused such a crime."

Sarah's eyes are quite large at this point in the conversation. Everything is so much darker than she ever thought possible. "I thought fairy-tales were supposed to be lighthearted and fluffy. Not dark and disgusting." She regrets ever hearing anything about this.

"Have you never heard of the Grimm Brothers? They told some interesting stories when they were first published. They caused quite an uproar at the time." Jareth reminisces a little on the past. "As I recall, stories such as "Little Red Riding Hood" and "Rapunzel" are quite watered down, these days."

He has a point, there. Sarah nods in agreement, but not really wanting to agree. "That puts a lot things into perspective. It makes me wonder what other nuances I missed while I was in there."

"This Labyrinth book appeared somewhere in the thirteenth century. I still haven't been able to pinpoint its exact origins. Even if I were to trace it back now, it wouldn't matter. It was originally written in human Gaelic, and the damage has already been done. I personally believe that it was most likely the work of someone who had some sort of vendetta against me after they accidentally used the magic of spell casting to invite the _Bindith y Mamu_ to accept their human sacrifice." He sighs at his memory. "It's maddening."

"And I was one of the lucky few to bear it's contents." Sarah takes a different look at what feels like a cursed book, now. "What- so I practiced... dark magic?"

"It was unintentional, but yes. I told you that there was more going on that you realized. But these problems need not involve a runner. Your job was to run and leave. It is risky running the Labyrinth. Anything can happen."

"If your job was to watch kids as runners ran, then why did you pick on me so much?" Sarah crosses her arms at the notion.

Jareth grins in impish delight. "I am not granted much interaction with competent beings. It was a breath of fresh air to be able to speak to someone half-competent. And you were fun to tease. All teen-aged humans are." He shrugs at his own comment.

"So you were bored?" She chuckles at the thought. But then she caught his sudden change in demeanor, and understood a tad bit better. "Or were you... lonely?"

Jareth slowly nods to the former. "I will admit that you did end up catching me in a more vulnerable state towards the end of that day." He reflects to her last few moments in his castle during her run. "The book creates me to be something that I was not. It was entertaining playing the game with you, especially since you were the first ever to win. There was a drama to your character that I enjoyed indulging in." He releases a gentle sigh at the thought. "Even my human side likes to show its ugly and dramatic face every few thousand years."

"Ain't that the truth," Sarah chuckles at the true statement, "for all of us."

Jareth appreciates her understanding on the matter as he continues to educate her. "Unfortunately, most of the people that do discover this book do mean their intentions when they wish children away. My position went from keeping goblins in, to collecting human children. It's a lovely job to bare, and it creates a wonderful reputation for me, as you can imagine." His voice drips with sarcasm at his own fate.

"What happens to the children that have been wished away?"

"It's all very "by the book"- no pun intended. It's very similar to your experience. The people realize what they did was real, and then they are challenged. If they beat my challenge, they take the child home. If they don't, they live with the guilt of what they did, and they will have to bare the consequences of their reality that the child is gone. The humans that were wished away are then adapted into my world."

"Really?" Sarah's curiosity does not cease to end. Her face is mixed with a bit of horror. "How many children have been wished away?"

"Less than two-hundred since the thirteenth century. Not too bad, considering how many humans have come and gone in that time span."

Sarah is afraid to ask the next question. "How many children have been saved?"

Jareth smiles as he looks directly at her. "One."

Sarah's eyes bulge. "What..." Sarah gulps. But her mind just can't stop there. "What happens to the children?"

"Humans are fantastic coils for Fae magic. They only help our magic flow stronger. One child can do wonders for a small Fae village. Now imagine two-hundred. Those human children are still alive today." He adds as he stands, feeling the need to pace the room. "Now imagine all of the magic that is being transported due to this new influx of humans in my world."

"Oh God. Why-? How-?" Sarah is having a hard time trying to ask her question. "What's so special about humans? How are they so powerful for your kind?" She stands to meet his gaze.

"That is quite the mystery. This conundrum has baffled my kind for centuries. But, humans do indeed hold magic. Many of our doctors wish to experiment on your kind, but our officials have declined the idea. Unfortunately, it is only a matter time before minds are changed. There are many humans being smuggled into my world, and if human magic continues to grow, the rulers of the Tuatha Fae Court will have to be forced to take countermeasures to ensure our safety. Too many humans have and will cause issues."

Sarah's heart races at the information. "What kind of issues?"

"Catastrophic."

"Oh shit." Sarah is starting to have an idea on just how dire this situation has become. She sees the papers that sit at the table, and has a sudden drive to start looking for answers. "We better get to work."

"Indeed."

**_+x+x+x+_ **

The next morning, a discussion is had between the adults and the child. They sit Ellie down for breakfast and explain to her that Jareth would prefer to be called by his actual name, instead of being referred to as "daddy." She didn't quite understand it at first, and thus become a little sad at the idea, but then Jareth told her that he quite liked his name, and he really liked it when people used it. He told her that he liked calling her Ellie, and that people just like to be called by their names, sometimes.

Ellie turns to her mother with a little fear for her next question. "You don't want to be a mommy?" Ellie looks to Sarah with large and sad eyes. If Jareth didn't want to be called daddy, then Sarah must not want to be called mommy either, right? She was really warming up to the idea of using the word daddy more often.

"Ellie," Sarah bends to her level to hold her hands. "I will always be your mommy. That will never change. I like it when you call me mommy. I like that name very much." This seemed to be satisfactory to Ellie for the time being, and at the end of it all, she approaches Jareth and says it its okay if she calls him by his name and that she can wait to call him daddy when he was ready.

Both adults just decide to let the matter fall. There is no need to push any further then they already had to.

The days seemed to pass quicker and quicker. The daily routine didn't deter much from Monday's. They all get up, have breakfast, get ready, and head to work. Sarah does her job as Jareth stays with Ellie. Sarah would use her charm to catch wind of any more information, but many trails run cold. Ellie would work on school with Jareth while he snooped, Ellie would eat lunch with the girls while Jareth snooped, Ellie would eventually get tired and sick, and then nap with Jareth at the end of the day.

On Sarah's end, instead of trying to get rumors about M's Orchid, she starts to catch other rumors floating around; rumors that are wrapped with giggles and whispers from the dancers about this new bartender.

Apparently, this new bartender has created a drastically new reputation for himself. Sarah catches wind at this new and seemingly improved reputation, and how it has melted the hearts of almost all of the dancers and waitresses. She can't help but to listen in on how the new majority idea of the bartender went from sleazy creep to attractive man with a baby. Apparently, this is a turn on, and this really irks her. What is so special about him, all of the sudden? Why are they all suddenly so smitten with him? They all sang a very different tune a few days ago. Why do they keep insisting he's cute, now?

"-It's like he's a different person.-"

"-Right?-"

"-You think they're fucking?-"

"-Sarah? With a dude?-"

"-Yeah. Get real-"

"-So you think he's single?-"

"-Eww. Gross.-"

"-Like, has anyone been hit on, today?-"

"-By who?-"

"-She's new. She doesn't know.-"

"-You mean the cute guy with that little girl?-"

"-Oh, him? He's so cute!-"

Of course, Jareth noticed the attention. It doesn't take a genius to catch the subtle hints of human females. They are hardly secretive. Many of the younger dancers would pass him in the halls with a smile and a wave. Some would even talk to him and try to get to know him. Sarah pretended not to watch and listen to each and every word that would flood out of his mouth as a response. And the worst part of all of this is that he seems to enjoy the attention. The girls would stop Jareth in the office door and hit on him. Sarah would heavily roll her eyes, and Jareth would catch her, though he would keep his sly grins to himself. There was even a point where Sarah had to physically pull one of the new girls away to get her to work and then scold Jareth for taking dance time away from her dancers. He would always release a satisfactory smile upon seeing how hard she tried to hide her blatant jealousy of his newfound popularity.

It's not his fault that dancers suddenly wish to spend more time with him. But at the end of the days, he always goes home with Sarah, and every night, he would wait for her to bring it up. But she never does.

It becomes a pattern; it becomes comfortable. Jareth even starts to recall the stinging around his wrist less and less as time trucked into the end of the week. Everything was splendid until he almost gets caught by the twins as he gets close to opening up an area of the office that he is just about to crack.

Montgomery and Michelina enter the office to inform Jareth that they will be needing the use of the office for some personal business matters and that he would have to move the babysitting elsewhere. Jareth is more than understanding with them, and guide Ellie away from the comfortable room, forcing him and Sarah to re-group their plan in the evenings. They feel like they are starting to get close, and that there is something in their office that they definitely do not want him to see.

It is now a lovely Thursday afternoon, and all of the dancers are getting ready for their weekend show. Costumes have just been tailored, and people are leaving in and out for the day. The new girls are still hard at work as they focus on the finishing touches of their first performance, and this creates a comfortable atmosphere for conversation and a little miscellaneous dance circle. A shoulder boombox plays pop music at the side of the stage as dancers of every shape and size share ideas and routines with one another, wanting to shake things up a little. Sarah is packing up for the day as she looks up to see Ellie inside the dance circle. She is getting a dance lesson from some of the girls, and having a pretty damn good time in doing it, too.

As she watches Ellie giggle and have fun, she glances over to the main entrance door to see that Michelina and Montgomery are taking a momentary leave. This is something that they do at least once a week to meet with investors and other mutuals about business. Sarah informed Jareth about this the night before, and told him to keep watch. This new change in events alerts Sarah's mind as she turns to see Jareth on the other side of the room observing the same thing. They both knowingly look to one another as Jareth nods and makes his way towards the office. As the twins are seen leaving the property. Sarah uses this moment to make some noise to get everyone's attention in hopes of limiting wandering eyes towards Jareth's direction. Sarah hops up on stage to dance along. It is such a sweet site for everyone to see; a mother teaching her daughter how to dance. The song is nice and mellow as Ellie watches her mom and copy every step. This enchanting scene causes all eyes to turn to the star-studded little four year old.

On Jareth's end, he makes it to their office door and tries to open it, but's locked. Frustrated, he tries to use his muted magic to unlock it, but it doesn't work. Feeling desperate, he grabs a pen from his pocket to try to pick the lock, but nothing happens. So he has a different idea. Running back to the bar, he gets a business card from the little card stand to see if he will have any luck with this direction. He starts to make a run for it...

Until he sees them.

Sarah and Ellie.

He freezes in his place as he watches Sarah and Ellie dancing. He can't stop watching. He is mesmerized. He sees the blissful giggles upon Ellie's face, and the pure, unadulterated happiness inside of Sarah's eyes as she watches a healthy Ellie getting to be a kid, for once. His heart grows heavy for the child, as he sees how much she has improved from her first day he saw her and her sickness. He remembers how often Sarah had worried and how much she tried to hide her fear for the well being of her child. The more he dwells on this, the less he is able to escape the fact that he has grown attached to this mother and daughter. He has had a taste of what it is like to have a family by being able to watch theirs. They are small. They are imperfect by human society's standards. But to Jareth, there is nothing more perfect. He has only been able to watch a happy and blissful relationship from afar and, oh how he craved for anything even remotely close to what they have.

He wants this.

He wants a family.

And he wants this family.

Finally letting his mind accept it, He is able to admit it...

He's in love.

He runs back to the hallway.

Sarah doesn't notice that Jareth had been watching. She was too happy while dancing to be able to spot anything beyond her daughter. She pauses to let Ellie twirl on her own as everyone in the circle claps and chants for the child to keep going. It is truly a magical site.

With great precision, Jareth shoves the card-stock into the crease of the door and listen for any break in the lock. And in one swift motion, he is able to unlock the door with the swift make-shift lock-pick.

Just as he enters the room, he hears a deafening and heart-wrenching cry from Sarah.

"JARETH!"

The alert in her voice sends him dropping all of his thoughts about the twins at the door as he sprints towards her.

He arrives to see...

Ellie has collapsed in the middle of the circle.

**_+x+x+x+_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Okay listen... I know that is a really STUPID cliffhanger. Yes I am evil. YES this is a terrible place to stop. But that whole daddy thing tho. Am I right? XD_ **
> 
> **_Okay. I am not a person to try to put music to this particular story, but I REALLY want to shed some light on this._ **
> 
> **_I started writing the beginnings of this story roughly two or three years ago. This freaking story has been a baby project of mine for a long time. As I was getting to know my own characters and giving Sarah her own child as a single mother, the song "Rockabye" By: Clean Bandit premieres on the radio and I AM ECSTATIC, because it is LITERALLY the basis for Sarah and Ellie's relationship. When I would get stuck with writers block for this story, I would CONSTANTLY go back to that song and listen to it. Magically, it would give me further inspiration, and I am absolutely in love with this song even today._ **
> 
> **_If for some reason you have not heard this song, I really recommend giving it a listen- ESPECIALLY at the moment that Ellie and Sarah are dancing together, because I always imagined them dancing to this song. It was just something that always appealed to me, and I wanted to share it with you guys._ **
> 
> **_Okay. Spiel over. Thank you for reading._ **
> 
> **_I PROMISE I will see you soon. I won't let you stay hanging for too long._ **


	10. Staggering Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Listen. I am a terrible fanfiction writer. I originally told myself that I would post every two weeks, to stay consistent and to give people time to read it, but... That didn't happen. I got too excited. I got ahead of myself... It's just... I really, really like this story, and it makes me happy. I know there are at least 3 of you who also like it, and I really just want you guys to feel the way I feel. So I am yelling a very large FUCK IT and giving you another chapter this week._ **
> 
> **_Guys._ **
> 
> **_Guys._ **
> 
> **_Now this... This is a proper chapter that is FULL of Jareth/Sarah content. THIS is what you have been waiting for. I have waited SO LONG to get to this part in the story. It is the reason we have gone this far, honey. Now enjoy this lovely chapter. Tell me what you think._ **
> 
> **_:)_ **
> 
> **_I own nothing. I am writing this for shits 'n giggles._ **

**_+x+x+x+_ **

**_*~*Chapter 9*~*_ **

**_~Staggering Strength~_ **

Everything is so quiet and solemn. Sounds of voices buzz over the intercoms, and the sound of gurney wheels ring through the inside the sterilized hallways of the hospital waiting room.

_*clang*_

The fluorescent lighting blurs the reality of life and death that is hung by a thread among almost every hospital room within the four story building. Sarah and Jareth sit beside one another in a more secluded corner of the waiting area anxiously awaiting for any news about Ellie.

_*clang*_

Jareth is focused and calculated. He is stern and still, almost statuesque. Moving his eyes towards Sarah's direction, he can see millions of things going through her mind as she sits with twitchy legs crossed, staring at the floor in vigor.

_*clang*_

Sarah sits next to him as she holds Ellie's spring sweater, clutching it so dearly that her knuckles turn white. Her knees shake in endless anticipation, and she is almost at her whits end. Her eyes focus to the floor as her brows curl in concern. Jareth changes positions to stay as comfortable as possible. She hears the clang of the handcuffs that he still wears.

_*clang, clang*_

She never really noticed how much she hated the sound before- the brash way the iron jingles together, and the sound of the chain clanking grates at the back of her head almost like nails on a chalkboard. Before she knows it, this is all she hears; clang, clang, clang go the iron bracelets around his right arm.

It is driving her mad- _*clang*_

The thoughts- _*clang*_

The endless thoughts. _*clang*_

Everything is so quiet.

_*clang*_

She has had enough of this.

Sarah releases a frustrated grunt as she grabs his hand and pulls it to her lap. He watches her with a quiet demeanor, wondering what she is doing. She holds his arm with one gentle hand as she pulls out the handcuff key from the chain wrapped around her neck with the other. In two swift clicks, the handcuffs finally come off, and she throws the wretched cuffs, as well as the key, in the trash can next to her. She is finally setting Jareth free from pain and discomfort, as well as herself from the gods-awful sounds.

This takes a moment for Jareth to process, but it takes naught but a second for him to feel completely rejuvenated by his magic. A small whirl of wind travels around him as he feels his body and soul fill to the brim with what had been held from him for too long. Jareth is glad to be in a secluded corner, grateful that no one can see his mini-transformation.

Instead of returning his hand, she caresses it as she slowly touches the tip of her fingers onto the markings that seemed to be left behind by the iron cuffs. Upon closer inspection, these markings are deep and dark, more like burns than actual scars. She can feel for herself the very real indention that were left by her own selfish doing. She forced this upon him. He had practically been tortured by a human, and for what? Her own selfish desires were a desperate attempt to control a situation that was completely out of her hands.

But he does not feel the same way as she. Where she sees pain and guilt, he sees trust and empathy. He could feel the tenderness of the pain, but he fully invites the gentility of her feather-like touch. Her light touches send shocks of desire and an unwavering thirst to feel more of her skin against his. He fully embraces how her touch makes him feel, but he releases power over his arm and gives her full control. He is more than content to let his hand be held by hers for as long as she needed.

He speaks. "So it seems that I finally gained your trust."

She continues to touch his hand with remorse. "You did today." Her voice is low and raspy. She moves her thumb over his burn. "I... can't believe I did this to you- how utterly mindless and selfish was I?" Her face fills with scorn and sadness. "I do this to you without a second thought- and then to just...continue the torture-" She quiets to a whisper, continuing to hold on to his hand. "I'm sorry," she quietly sniffs as some tears fall.

He has a sneaking suspicion that the tears being shed are not for him. He is okay with this. She should stay focused on her child, not him. He will heal, and her touch is quite enough for him to silently forgive her. He takes initiative and threads his fingers through hers as he holds her hand tightly.

"I will be fine. This will be gone in a few days." He brushes the matter off, hoping to instill some peace within her. "You have more pressing matters to keep your mind on."

"She's-" Sarah does everything she can not to break down.

"Everything will be alright." His voice sounds so sure, but Sarah can't shake all of her negative thoughts away.

She squeezes his hand even tighter as she vigorously shakes her head. "You don't know that, Jareth," she starts as her hair covers her face. "You don't know what she's been through. I was a... moron the believe that she would be okay after one measly week of showing signs of recovery. I knew she was doing too much. I knew she wasn't okay. I let myself believe it. I needed to believe she was just... magically okay. I needed-" She cannot continue with the fear of bursting into tears.

Jareth shakes his head in disagreement. "What a shame it is for a mother to have hopes that her child will be able to play and act like a child. Why shouldn't you be able to hope for that?" His tone causes Sarah's body to ripple in a slight remorseful chuckle in agreement.

"God, she was right." Sarah bends her head over to her lap. Her step-mother's voice rings in her ear. "I am a shit mother-"

"Now that is quite enough." Jareth's voice becomes extremely stern. "I do not accept that kind of language." He almost feels offended for her. She tries to pull her hand away from his, as if she were rejecting his discord to her comment. He refuses to let go. In fact, he pulls her closer and hugs his body around hers, squeezing her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "Whomever had the audacity to utter those words should be burned at the stake."

This action was unexpected to Sarah. She gasps as she feels his arms envelope her as she hiccups in even more emotion. Everything in her wants to break apart and fall to the floor in sorrow; Everything inside of her is screaming to come out and to let him pick up the pieces. She wants to fall utterly apart.

But she gently pushes away from him. He is reluctant to release her, if only because he never wants to part from her, but he grants her request.

She growls under her breath, angry at herself. After a few moments she is able to draw it back to a few tears and a sniff or two. He can see that she is doing everything she can to hold everything in. This concerns him. "You have no reason to hold in so much emotion."

"No," she blurts out, "I am stronger than this." She slowly stands to pace the floor. "I am a strong woman. I am a strong mom. I am a strong human being. I've been through shit. There is no reason to... to cry..." Again, she struggles to hold back her tears, facing her back towards him.

He stands to meet her, approaching her from behind to spin her back around. She keeps her head hanging low, almost feeling shameful for how weak she feels. He slowly glides his hands up her arms, and gently grasps a hold of her shoulders. "I think you are privileged to a few tears for a baby."

Hearing the care in his voice causes her to falter a bit. She accepts his hold on her and leans into him as a strong and sturdy shoulder to lean on. Feeling his arms around her, she links her arms around his torso and hugs him. She deeply inhales as she desperately grabs a hold of his shirt, rigid with fear of what is going to happen to her daughter. She holds on a little tighter than she planned. There is something warm and comforting about the nook of Jareth's shoulder. Her mind slowly eases as she inhales the Fae's earthy scent, something inherited from the numerous gods and goddesses that he surrounds himself with. It is almost bewitching to the human woman.

A gentle grunt of a cough catches the two off guard. They both release their hold on one another as they hear the sound coming from behind them. They turn to see an older gentleman. He has dark skin with a dark beard, wearing glasses, a white lab coat, and holding a clipboard.

"Ms. Sarah Williams?" His voice calls. She nods as she pulls some of her excess hair behind her ear.

"Yes, sir." She responds as she holds her arms close to her. Jareth's hand doesn't leave her hip as he keeps her close to him.

"I'm Doctor Gabriel," he holds out a hand for her to shake, "I have been working on your daughter's case for the last few weeks."

"Oh yes," she does her best to smile, remembering the man she had formed a connection with through her paid week off.

"Do you have news?" Jareth asks, becoming territorial. He urges the gentleman to continue.

"I do," the doctor nods as he straightens his glasses. "It took some time, but I finally got the blood work back from the tests that we conducted last week." He pulls up his clipboard to read the charts. "It seems that our little Ellie has quite a unique condition, and we are still working on logistics."

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"At the moment, she is resting. We put her on a respirator to keep the oxygen flowing correctly through her body. Her bronchial tubes are worn and swollen, I assume she continues to cough a lot?"

"Yes. But only in spurts," Sarah voices as Doctor Gabriel writes the note down. "And these episodes have been dramatically decreasing throughout the past few days." She holds her hands together at any glimmer of hope that he might have to give her. "She had been acting as though she was improving."

"I see," he says as he scribbles, "With all of the testing that we had done to Ellie, some of the allergy tests have come back positive for an imbalance to her immune system that had materialized itself through prolonged exposure to chemically created substances. It took some time, but we managed to narrow these possibilities to narcotics. The results returned to us stating that there are trace amounts of the chemical compound is most commonly found in Morphine. "

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks in confusion. "We have never had the need to put her under. Have we ever used narcotics on her?" Her concern causes Jareth to squeeze her tighter.

"It does not show in our records that we have." He shakes his head with a more judgmental sigh. He slowly removes his glasses. "This is debilitating to her entire immune system. When the body comes into contact strong narcotics, it starts to become dependent on them. Your daughter's condition, however, seems as though it almost has the opposite effect. When it comes into contact with these narcotics, her body rejects them. This is only the result of someone who was born with this disorder."

More confusion tarnishes Sarah's face. "Wh-what does that mean?" She backs even further onto Jareth.

The doctor deeply inhales before asking his next question. "Ms. Williams, this is the common result of a child who endured harsh inflictions to her immune system while she was still in the womb. The only explanation for this phenomenon is if the mother, in question, had inflicted extreme excess amounts of, said narcotics for them to become an issue to the child. She was born with this, Ms. Williams. So, I must ask," He pauses for a moment, slightly shaking his head, "Have you have ever, either while you were pregnant or afterwards, consumed any excess amounts of narcotics containing strong amounts of morphine into your system?" He reiterated his question. "Have you ever been dependent on Opium?"

This question does not sit well with Sarah. "Excuse me?" She takes a step towards the doctor. Her demeanor completely flips from scared to offended.

Jareth can feel her stepping closer, and tries to keep her calm and still. "Sarah-"

"I'm sorry. Are you insinuating that I did drugs while pregnant with my baby?" Her voice slowly starts to rise.

The look on the doctor's face confirms her suspicions. He looks down to her. "That wasn't a "no" Ms. Williams."

Her jaw drops, "I can't believe this." She looks to see Jareth is also not too happy with the doctors suspicions. "No." Her answer drips with anger.

The doctor continues to look to his notes. His demeanor suggests that he is having a difficult time believing the mother in question. "Would you be willing to take a test?"

She shoves a hand to her hip. "For what?"

"Further proof? It is protocol for the parent to take a drug test as proof that they are not contaminating the child."

"What?" Her eyes grow dark for the man in the lab coat. "You don't believe me?" Her voice raises louder. "You come in here, tell me that my daughter is allergic to some narcotic that she has never even been close to exposed to, then accuse me of being responsible for contaminating her to begin with?! Are you fucking crazy?!" She starts to shout.

"Sarah," Jareth speaks in a calming tone, "you need to calm down," he warns, knowing that yelling will not fix anything.

"He just accused me of hurting my baby!" The frantic and worried Sarah starts to enter in mother-lion mode. Jareth knows this side of Sarah very well. She rips away from Jareth to face the doctor in a threatening manner. "You bet your ass I'm going to take this damn test, but I shouldn't fucking have to. My word should be enough." She stares the man down as he gets a nurse's attention to bring a cup for Sarah.

"That door right over there is a private restroom for these tests. Take as much time as you need." He gently hands the cup in her direction. She pulls it from him and stomps to the door in question, leaving Jareth and the doctor behind.

"Doctor, I have a question," he tries to calm the situation, "assuming your _wrong_ assumption is correct, what would the parent in question need to have done to exactly inflict this kind of treatment to the child whilst still inside her?"

"Chemical cases such as these are common in addicts- in this case, the narcotic looks to be in the morphine family, hence my bringing up the topic of Opium. It is a common drug that is wildly addictive, yet many doctors use it treat pain for many patients. There are thousands of deaths that occur every single year as a result of overdose. I have seen the chemical structure of opium inside of Ellie's blood, as well as her urine. And it takes a lot from the carrier of the womb to inflict this much damage onto a fetus. Unfortunately there is too much of a trace of this chemical compound for the test to be wrong. I'm sorry to say that I am almost positive that Ms. William's will also have the same chemical compound within her system. You do not have to tell me what she is doing. I can tell by her frantic behavior that there is something odd going on. You might want to have a more private talk with her, and maybe request she try to find treatment of her... personal endeavors."

Jareth is not too fond of how much this doctor likes to insinuate. He seems to put his job first among anything else, and he has absolutely no bedside manner. Plus, his instincts are just wrong. He is assuming a lot that is simply untrue. And if these instincts are incorrect, Jareth wonders how long it will be before other claims are wrong from this particular doctor. "I have been around this mother and daughter 24/7 for the last five days, and I can tell you that the only thing that woman is guilty of is a ridiculous amount of love she has for her child."

"One can still have love whilst struggling, sir. Her love is not in question, only her vices."

"If you do find what you are looking for, which is highly unlikely, what will happen then?"

"If we so find similar traces of the chemical compound, we will confront the mother and ask her to be honest. We will ask if she would be willing to go to rehab and try to fix her condition. If she tests positive, human services will be called. The child will be taken into temporary custody. She might be able to get the child back if she is successful in her rehabilitation. Things like morphine and opium can be translated from person to person very easily. The child only has to be around it to feel its effects on her. That is how sensitive she is."

This causes many thoughts to circle Jareth's mind. He starts to connect some puzzle pieces inside his brain. The men watch as Sarah comes out of the private room. Hearing all of what he heard, and seeing Sarah, he rushes to her to speak with her out of the doctor's earshot.

"Sarah. I don't think you should give him this." He approaches her.

She looks to him in shock. "Jareth- do you think that I-"

"No, of course not." he dismisses, "but I have a sneaking idea on how this could have happened. We need to get back to that office. We need to find that information. We need it now."

"What?" Sarah's eyes grow. "Jareth, I don't have time to continue with this stupid human-Fae shit right now. My baby is sick, I'm being blamed-"

"That's why we need to go back. I think I know why this is happening to Ellie." He caresses her face. "You might have traces of something in your body, and not even know it. We need to go back and get proof."

Sarah hears Jareth, but she is reluctant. "But... Ellie- I can't just leave her." She pleads with him, her eyes almost get him.

"She's safe here." His hands travel down her arms. "The best thing we can do for her if find proof, and I know we will find it." He lowers his forehead to hers. "Out of everyone that you know, please know that I wish to ensure Ellie's well being." His voice lowers to a whisper. "Please trust me."

She closes her eyes at his touch. Slowly inhaling, she willingly nods. She turns back to the doctor. "We will be back," she makes the decision to hand him the cup.

"You aren't even going to stay with your child?" Doctor Gabriel asks with a judgmental eye.

"This is something that we have to do. We will be back in no longer than an hour. Please."

"Do you even care to know if you are positive or not, Ms. Williams?"

Before she has a chance to spit out a negative retort, Jareth speaks on her account. "We will be right back." He pulls her away from the rude doctor. They run for the door so he can magically transport them in private.

**_+x+x+x+_ **

They magically appear in front of the office door. Jareth was able to bypass most of the magical walls that had been set up by his cousins, thanks to the influx of magic that returned through his veins. Perhaps causing his magic to build up via handcuffs wasn't a terrible idea, after all. He feels extremely powerful in the present, and he feels confident that they can figure out their secrets. The magic radiating the office door is unstable and uneasy. It is risky to try to move past magic that is so unpredictable, but Jareth feels strong enough to move through.

Sarah can sense his reluctance in the features of his face. "Are you alright? Are you still feeling weak after not having magic for so long?" Her voice carries worry and care for him. It is inspiring.

"Quite the contrary, love. My magic seemed to have build up as the cuffs acted as a dam. Keeping my energy built up in one area for so long, I feel stronger than ever. That can prove pretty addicting for my kind. It almost feels like a high." He grins among his winded breaths. "The magic in this room in front of us is unsteady and dangerous. I almost feel like I can cause a reaction if I were to walk in, like two positive sides of magnets trying to touch." His metaphors are spot on. He acts as though he is almost punch drunk off of his overflowing magic.

"Maybe we should wait a while. Maybe you can go and get help." Sarah lays a hand on his arm to request they not be so hasty.

He refuses. "I fear that they are already on to us." Jareth comments regarding the evil M's. "If we leave, they could escape. We are here now. We need proof, now." He pushes her back and conjures a bubble with the tips of his fingers. The tip of the bubble overflows with glittery magic as he thrusts the bubble up against the door. It pops on impact and the power shoves the door inward, completely ripping off its hinges. Sarah's hair stands on the back of her neck as wind pushes them slightly backwards. Goosebumps cover her body, for could feel the electrical pulse of his magic while she held onto his arm.

What a rush.

They take no time barging in to a seemingly empty office. The twins still appear to be gone. As Jareth leads Sarah to the area under the desk, she slows her paces and grabs a hold of his arm to stop him in his steps. He looks back to her in slight concern. Why did she stop?

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing..." Sarah whispers as she stands perfectly still. Her voice is weak again, but it's different somehow. Jareth looks to her head hanging low. Just as he feels compelled to speak to her, he feels her grasp at his arm tighten. He is unable to gauge her emotion as her hair covers her face. But her hand slowly touches his hand, his arm, his shoulder... She leans into him.

"Sarah..." He doesn't have to speak very loud. She is suddenly very close to him. She slowly raises her head to look into his eyes. They are glossy and sleepy as she grows even closer to his face. She doesn't say a word.

Her mind falls to a complete blank. Something else is driving her motions. Mere inches apart, Sarah softly yet swiftly pushes her lips to his. Feeling electricity at the touch, she dives further into this sudden kiss.

Jareth is caught extremely off guard by this sudden change in events but he is caught by the same electricity and settles into her kiss. Sarah's hands travel up and behind his neck, grabbing a hold of his hair and pulling him even further into her.

Jareth can feel his arms slowly wrap around her, yearning to deepen this kiss, but his eyes suddenly pop open at this new sensation he feels inside of him. He quickly pulls her away from him, gasping for air. "Sarah. Focus."

Her eyes look heavy, almost as if she is sedated. Her posture is weak, as if she were leaning all of her weight on him. Her sluggish breathing further proves that she is not okay. "I am focusing..." She trails her hand down his chest feeling the warmth of his skin. She is focused on him. She goes in for another kiss, and catches his lips, yet again. The kiss dives a little deeper. He is having a difficult time refusing her. Her lips are so soft. His lips are so gentle. Oh, how he has wanted this.

He pushes her away again. "Now you wish to indulge?" He growls at the issue at hand. Any other time would be preferable, but they are sort of on a time schedule, here. He feels her tugging at him to grow closer, yet again, but this time he is persistent. "Snap out of it, Sarah. You are being bewitched by a spell." He shakes her to try to wake her up.

It takes a moment, but her glossy eyes profusely blink. Her head hangs low again as he hears her grunt in some sort of pain before she pulls up a hand to hold her head. "What?" She asks as she shakes the feeling away.

This is followed by a heavy sigh from Jareth. "I wonder what Montgomery has women do to him in here. This can't be legal. Even in magic law." He looks up to try to sniff out the spell. Sarah looks to him in confusion as she touches her lips.

Her eyes grow at what she had just done. "This..." she gulps. "This is the spell that he has going on in here?"

"One of many." Jareth responds in irritation. "There is no telling what they have going on in here. But with how much we are pressing them with, I can hardly blame them for trying to cover their tracks."

Sarah feels absolutely disgusted, and a little used, even if she were the one to instigate-well her body was. Her face grows several shades of red. Some of her embarrassment stems from wondering how she could let herself be coerced by the magic in such a way. The rest of her embarrassment lies in the fact that she really, really enjoyed his kiss. Maybe it's the spell, but that is something that she can't just pretend didn't happen. She doesn't want to.

It was...

Damn.

"Come on." He grabs her hand and shows her a hole under the desk that he found. "I found this right before I was escorted out of the office with Ellie a few days ago. Montgomery said that he and his sister will be needing the office for the remainder of the week for meeting that they had set up. I think they know I found something. He says inspecting the area with precision. "I think the hole is meant for a finger." He looks to Sarah. "A human finger."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Sarah asks assuming the worst. Do they collect fingers, or something? What?

"It needs the prick of a human finger. Watch." Jareth instructs as he puts his own finger through, immediately feeling a needle prick. He pulls the finger out to show blood is starting to ooze out. "I think it only reacts to humans." He looks to Sarah with a knowing look. Her eyes grow.

She looks to the hole. "You want me to put my finger in there?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Jareth says guiding her to the hole.

"What makes you think it needs to be human?"

"If it needed to be Fae, I would have worked. If it needed to be their blood, mine would have worked. We share a family tree."

"I'm afraid." Sarah says tip toeing closer.

"Don't be. We want it to work." Jareth replies.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She warns, but acts out what is suggested. She slowly places her finger in the small hole and immediately feels a needle shove itself inside of the tip. She sharply inhales at the feeling as she pulls her hand away to put the tiny prick in her mouth.

Then it changes.

A light starts to radiate as gears start to move around the structure. Things start to change and magically morph to show its true form. In an instant, many boxes open and things starts to rise from under the rock cement of the ground. Papers, documents, folders, and pictures of headshots start to appear for the two investigators unlock a treasure trove of information before them.

Sarah is starstruck. "Oh my god." She slowly iterates.

"We've just opened a treasure chest." Jareth mentions as he stares at the pile in disbelief.

"But why human blood?"

"They work with humans. They have dark minds. Why not use humans to cover their tracks?"

"I feel like I'm in, like, Indiana Jones or something." Sarah says as she reaches for one of the top head shots of the pile. She swears she sees Constance's face and picks up the image, only for the entire picture to crumble into ashes at the touch. Both pairs of eyes grow wide at the sensation. "Whoa."

"What a spell." Jareth says as he goes to touch another piece of paper only for it to react the same way. "What a powerful spell."

Her brow curls as she thinks she sees something familiar. "What is all of this?" She continues to try to look at everything without actually touching any of it.

"Evidence. Look," he points to another image to show the picture of Sarah's friend Lynsey: the girl that helped watch Ellie a few days ago.

"A spell that turns everything to ash if touched?" Sarah questions. "If they're gonna do that, then why have all of this in the first place?"

"Tax season? Upkeep?" Jareth suggests. "A mad person loves to keep documentation of their work."

She eyes a specific picture. "It says something, but I can't... quite read it..." Sarah looks around for inspiration.

"Now all we need to do is figure out how to rummage through all of this without actually touching it." Jareth states their new dilemma.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaims with a new idea. She reaches for two pens that sit atop the now disjointed table. "Maybe if I'm careful..." she says as she maneuvers the pens in a chopstick-like motion. She struggles with the sleek material of the pen, but she is able to successfully pick up the document, and luckily, it does not disintegrate. Her plan worked.

"Wow." Jareth compliments her ingenuity.

"Sometimes it pays to have street smarts." Sarah says as she reaches for her cellphone in her back pocket. She tries to pull the picture in her hand closer to take a snapshot. Jareth joins in on her idea and they snap away at the many, upon many things in this bundle of information.

They find documentation of copious amounts of dangerous and addictive drugs that have been bought through the years. Some years stem as early as 1898 and as contemporary as the current year. The list contains many different names and substances, but one sticks out: Opium.

"Here, here!" She finds the word she needed. She takes a picture. There is a rough sketch of the club's building and the secret rooms that are hidden for the opium and prostitution dens that are still currently active, along with secret tunnels. These tunnels stem from the current building and onto the other buildings around, and are still being used, based on the dates printed at the top of the papers. All of this started the year they opened, but they just never stopped. All of the rumors that they learned about are actually still happening. This blows Sarah's mind completely out of the water.

There is also documentation of women. A lot of women. It shows dates that are hard to decipher. But Sarah recognizes many of the women in the pile of headshots, including the girls that were just promoted. There is also separate documentation of where the women have gone, and how much...

Sarah's eyes grow.

"They're... selling them." Sarah whispers. She points to the document, careful not to actually touch it.

Jareth reads and recognizes some of the more foreign words. "That is our currency. They are selling these people in my world. This proves it." He says as he takes her phone and takes the picture. "It also gives names of other Fae who are backing the human trafficking. This will be fun to bring to the council." Jareth's voice does not sound amused.

"This is what the promotion is?" Sarah sounds so betrayed. "This is what we all work so hard for?" Sarah asks as she looks away from the evidence. "I-I can't believe this..."

"It's not going to happen anymore." He responds with hope.

Another name catches her eye: Linda Williams. Her eyes become scarily large. Her fear is very real, now. Sarah's breath becomes caught in her throat. The sound is caught in Jareth's ear. He looks to see tears form in her eyes. "Mom..." She whispers.

Jareth follows her eyes to see a woman's name that matches Sarah's last name. He puts the information together in his mind. Sarah had believed that her mother was still in her world. She writes Sarah letters. She is said to stay in contact. Now all of it is different. Everything has changed. What could this really mean?

Backing away from all of the documents, Sarah drops her phone in shock. She just can't handle anymore of this. Jareth follows her actions and looks to her. "We have what we need." She slowly nods as tears fill her eyes. He continues to speak as he holds her face. "I will make it my personal goal to find all of these women- to find your mother." Hearing him say that word causes her eyes to close. "We will find them." She profusely shakes her head, not wanting to believe any of this. He holds her as she comfortably leans into him again. She shakily exhales as she holds onto the collar of his shirt.

He could hold her forever.

"Jareth," She suddenly speaks as she looks into his eyes. "Kiss me." Her request is simple. He has no issue to acquiesce her request as he leans in to lay chaste lips upon hers. The gentle caress of his lips sends a new and amazing rush of desire inside of Sarah. Her hands immediately rush up to his hair, pulling her closer to him. He slowly let's hands travel from her hips and up her back. They deepen the kiss as their gentility melts into pleasure. They take a moment to taste one another as Sarah stands on the tips of her toes, combing her fingers in the many layers of his blonde hair itching to grow even closer. It becomes apparent that both the human and the Fae slowly start to succumb to the spell that aches at the back of their collective mind.

Jareth forces her up against the closest wall as he pins his body up against hers. Hums and gasps can be heard as the kiss becomes more vigorous. He starts to nip at her mouth as her hands snake around his torso. She pulls his belt loops closer to her body as she wishes to feel him pressed up against her. She can feel his arousal as her insides flip at the sensation. He grinds up against her as he slams his hands against the wall to keep himself from falling into her.

Their emotions swirl together. Everything starts to become blurred. Her shirt starts to become lifted as his shirt starts to become unbuttoned.

"Bravo, dear cousin."

"I can hardly believe it."

The spell fades as they hear two very familiar voices. Both their hearts drop as they twist around to see the infamous Montgomery and Michelina standing at the doorway that had been blasted through. They both have arms crossed as Michelina taps the tip of her foot at what looked like the phone that Sarah had dropped.

Sarah gasps. "No-"

***SMASH***

Michelina crushes it into a thousand pieces as they fly across the vicinity. Sarah runs to try to do what she can to pick up the pieces.

"I must say, cousin, that this was a job well done." Michelina says as she steps on the pieces of what's left of the phone right in front of Sarah.

"It seems that he has won the bet after all." Montgomery motions to the human girl on the floor. "You already have her picking up after you."

"Is the wedding is going to be at the courthouse or a church?" Michelina asks with a chuckle.

"Good question, sister. The bet will not be final until they kiss at an actual wedding, so why wait any longer?" Montgomery tilts his head in question.

Sarah stops what she is doing and stands back up. "What are you talking about?"

Montgomery looks to Sarah. "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

Michelina adds, "Why would he? Wouldn't that ruin his chances at winning?"

Sarah spins towards Jareth's direction to see he is very angry at his cousins. "Winning what?" Sarah asks before locking her eyes with his. His eyes show no signs of stopping their bantering. He doesn't speak. At all. Sarah starts to grow angry. She looks to Jareth with his anger fully focused on the twins. "Jareth, what is going on?"

"Oh, Jareth, didn't you include her in on your little plan?" Michelina asks.

"See, if he would just go to the random girl and say that he needs to be married, I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem finding at least one sleazy girl who would do it for a couple bucks." Montgomery simply states.

"Oh, Montgomery, he tried that, remember? And Sarah is not sleazy-" Michelina smiles at her star dancer.

"Oh right. She's willing to do it for free. So, what does that make her?" Montgomery also looks to the woman who has caused him five years of grief.

"Just easy." Michelina finishes as they laugh in her face. "Doesn't the fact that she had a kid out of wedlock prove this?"

This completely tears her down on the inside. No. This isn't true. This can't be true. She looks to them and shouts. "Bullshit. You guys have been very good a fabricating your entire existence, why wouldn't you fabricate everything else in the process."

"What did he offer to you, huh?" Montgomery asks.

"Something to do with her contract with us, I'm sure." Michelina chuckles as she sees the validation in Sarah's eyes.

Sarah freezes. He did. He did say he could help with her contract. He said he needed her help. He said he would help free her if she worked with him? Was this a cover-up? Was all of this just a.. Trick? Her eyes grow doe-like and frightened as she turns to him, feeling completely beaten. Has everything she experienced been a lie this whole time? Her eyes wander as she tries to keep her composure. She tries to speak, but she just can't.

"My, my. Jareth has been unusually quiet. Are you feeling alright, cousin?" Montgomery asks in a playful tone.

"Oh brother, stop being so mean, you know he can't say or do anything."

"Oh, yes... I seemed to have forgotten that particular spell that cancels out Fae senses and motion."

Sarah looks to the twins in utter disgust. "You are so done for. One thing that IS true is the atrocities that you have inflicted on many people throughout the years. That will not go unseen."

"We can see how you would see this, little Sarah, but unfortunately when we go down, you and all of your little friends will be going down with us." This causes more pause in Sarah's actions.

"Turn us in and say goodbye to your daughter, because if word gets out about us, you will end up in federal prison." Michelina says.

"While we flee." Montgomery adds.

"Is that what you want?" The female twin looks to Sarah with mocking eyes of sadness.

"I don't think she'll have much of a choice, sister." Montgomery smiles maliciously.

"Oh, what do you mean, dear brother?"

"I mean... I heard a rumor that someone has already reported Sarah to the authorities on the account of working in a prostitution and opium den." Sarah gasps as she pulls her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh my. Who would spread a terrible rumor like that, Montgomery?"

"Oh, this little birdie-"

"No you didn't..." She whispers in disbelief.

"If you run, you might be able to say a proper goodbye to your child before they take her away." Montgomery opens the way for Sarah to leave.

"Forever." Michelina finishes. She takes no time to run; to run far away from here, for which Jareth is thankful for.

"You think you're so clever." Jareth is finally able to speak after being magically forced to stay silent for so long.

"Oh we know we're clever." Montgomery says.

"You think we would let you into our domain without fully knowing your intentions?" Michelina adds.

"We know why you're really here Jareth, and your crown has absolutely nothing to do with it." Montgomery dismisses their cousin.

Michelina starts, "So now," all of these documents in front of him suddenly bursts into flames, "you can burn along with everything else." A fire roars as the twins leave. They use their dark magic to pull the broken door back together and lock Jareth into the magical room, leaving him to burn.

**_+x+x+x+_ **

Sarah arrives back at the hospital in record time. She quickly finds Ellie's room to see that the police and child services have already beat her to it. Ellie is barely awake. She is alone and frightened. There are many adults around her, but none of them are her mother. She wants her mother. "Mommy?" Her weak voice causes all of the adults to look at her.

"You are going to be just fine, sweetie." Doctor Gabriel lowers himself to her level.

"I want my mama." Her eyes do not show signs of feeling safe.

"Everything is going to be okay." He pats her head as he stands to talk to one of the child services representatives. "Yes. Her urine sample did, indeed come back positive."

Sarah can be seen from the wide angled window and barges in to see her daughter being held back by several authority figures.

"Ms. Williams-"

"Mama!" Ellie reaches for her mother as tears start to form. The doctor holds the little girl in place.

One of the representatives speaks to Sarah. "If you will please excuse yourself from the room, we will talk in a moment."

"I know you were given an anonymous phone call. But please believe me when I say that none of it is true." Sarah looks with pained eyes. "I was framed. I swear to God-'

"I am sorry, Ms. Williams, but your tests proves this theory wrong."

"No!" She shouts in defense. "I would never do anything to hurt my baby." She gets defensive. "She is my baby! You can't take her from me!"

"Ms. Williams, please do yourself a favor and remove yourself from this room before things get ugly." A representative says as she sees Doctor Gabriel hold her child.

"Mama-" Tears flood the four year old's eyes.

"Get away from her-" she says as her mother mode kicks in and she lunges towards her child, but she is held back by another authority figure.

"Please remove her from the room. She is only upsetting the child." He says as Sarah fights.

"No! Let me go! All of this is a lie!"

"Ma'am, we can smell the residue on you." One of the policeman starts to drag her backwards.

"That isn't me! It's because of the-" She successfully pulls herself away from the policeman.

"Mama!" Ellie screams as she pulls herself from the doctors arms.

"Ellie!" Sarah's remorseful smile catches Ellie's eyes. Ellie tries to slip away and run to her mother. Sarah is so close before both girls are caught, Ellie by the doctor, and Sarah by the police.

"Please remove her." The doctor is persistent.

"No!" Ellie screams as she tries to kick and pull away. Hearing Ellie, Sarah grows the strength to finally grab her daughter by the arm. They try to pull the family away. The room is in chaos. Ellie is screaming in refusal trying to hold on to her mother. Sarah tries to tell her that everything's gonna be okay. And then Ellie does the most amazing thing.

"I wish-"

"Ellie-" Sarah catches her words.

"Mama I wish-" She wants to do it.

"Say it, baby. I'm right here." Sarah's eyes assure the child.

"I wish the goblins take us away!" Ellie shouts.

Sarah nods in agreement. "Right now."

**_+x+x+x+_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_See? Didn't I tell you this was a good chapter? Shit got really real, really fast._ **
> 
> **_And before anyone clocks me on my fantasy doctor science mumbo-jumbo in the beginning of the chapter, I want you to know that I am NOT a doctor. I am NOT a professional. I am literally pulling all of what I typed out of my rear, okay? I am not sure if all of that scientific stuff is true or not. I'm not sure if things actually work the way I typed it in the story, but the narrative works for my story and I am keeping it, damn it. Feel free to read me for FILTH and drop as many negative comments as you like. Just know I told you it was FAKE. Lol. This is a FANTASY. We are all creative in our own way._ **
> 
> **_My way is just really strange and a little twisted._ **
> 
> **_Oooh. My heart feels good. How about yours? I hope you enjoyed. There is plenty more to come. TRUST me. We all learned in this chapter how good it is to trust each other lol._ **
> 
> **_See you soon!_ **


	11. To Reconcile and Rejuvenate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Yay! I have been getting a lot of positive feedback on the last chapter. Oh! You thought it was over? Well last chapter was just a tease, honey. Last chapter was just an appetizer. THIS baby is the four course meal!_ **
> 
> **_Hope you’re hungry. :)_ **
> 
> **_Go on, go on. I won’t keep you._ **
> 
> **_I own nothing. I am writing this for shits ‘n giggles.  
> _ **

 

***~*Chapter 10*~***

 

**~To Reconcile and Rejuvenate~**

 

Jareth is trapped and struggling for air. The fire has grown and the smoke is almost too much to bare. Although he can survive a slightly longer time than humans can, he isn’t prone to death in extreme situations. He tries to look for a window, but they are all barred from his side and bolted shut. He tries to yank it open but he has no luck. He frantically looks all around the room for something- anything! He doesn’t have much time. He needs air. Just the tiniest bit of air that is not from this room, and he can magically transport himself far away from this place. But how?

 

A vent!

 

A vent on the ceiling! 

 

Before the smoke becomes too harsh, he shoves any furniture that is not already ablaze on top one another. With his makeshift ladder, he wobbles his way up and yanks the vent out. He pulls himself up to shove his face in the hole where the vent was placed to try to sense any air that didn’t belong in the smoky room. Thankfully, he smells just the smallest hint of fresh air among the smoke.

 

Immediately, his inner ear hears the voice of a wish.

 

It is so close.

 

_ ‘I wish the goblins take us away!’ _

 

“Ellie!”

 

There was a force that suddenly grows within him that he never even knew existed. This gains him a little extra strength to flee, and just in time, too. Away he goes, magically wisping the mother and the daughter away with him, leaving M’s Orchid to go up in flames.

 

**_+x+x+x+_ **

 

Seventeen year old Sarah jumps out of her school carpool with a child-like smile upon her face. She waves goodbye to her friends as they all wish her many happy birthdays as they reach for her hand out the car windows. She waves and blows kisses at her numerous friends as she runs up to her suburban front door. She exhales with the slight shake of her head at how silly her friends are as she enters her home into a small foyer in the entrance of her house. She drops her school bag and at the door along with her shoes. 

 

“I'm home!” She shouts as she walks towards an expensive glass end table in the foyer that has become the makeshift home for car keys, purses, and mail. “Dad? Karen!” She awaits for a response, but nothing comes. She immediately starts sifting through the mail, knowing that her mother's letter has come in. She never missed a birthday, and it always arrived on Sarah's special day. “Aha!” She finds the handwritten envelope with Sarah’s name on it.

 

With a wide smile, she leaps up every other stair to the second floor and heads towards her room, while hearing Toby's happy giggling along the way. She bursts through her bedroom door as she sits at her white vanity and quickly opens the letter with no return address. She is careful not to rip the insides as she pulls out all of its contents. The paper that is folded inside is withered and brown, almost as if it were home made. Sarah holds the paper up to her nose to smell the nostalgic scent her mother used on the paper. She always sprayed a little perfume on her letters to Sarah.

 

Opening the folds of the paper, five one-hundred dollar bills fall right on out. Sarah’s eyes grow to a gargantuan size at the amount that her mother had given her this time. However, she just shoves the money to the side. She is much more interested to read what she has to say.

 

_ To My Lovely Daughter, _

 

_ You are seventeen now. Oh my, how time flies!  _

_ I remember the moment you were born. You were so wide eyed and curious to see the world around you. There was a spark inside of you that I knew would never fade. _

_ Oh, how I miss you, my love.  _

_ I miss your smile and your giggle. I miss the way you would explore the world around you. I miss your hugs and your kisses. I missed so many birthdays. I am so sorry that I haven’t been there. Just know that all of what I do, I do for you. You are worth everything in the world to me. You will always be worth the world to me. _

_ I gave you a little extra this year I worked extra hard to make sure you could go and have as much fun as you can. You are a senior, after all, if I recall my years correctly. These years are the best years of your life. I want you to enjoy them, and I want you to enjoy life. I will always love you, Sarah.  _

_ You may be a young woman now, but you will always be my little girl. You will always be my daughter. I hope that you are able to find a love that I have for you inside of your own children, one day. I... hope I get to meet your children. _

_ My heart will never stop beating for you, my wonderful baby girl. _

_ My love for you pours from my heart like a waterfall. _

_ Oh, how I hope I can see you, soon. _

 

_ I love you. _

_ Your mama. _

 

Sarah’s eyes swell at the amazing letter from her mom. She shoves the letter to her chest, as she pretends to hug her. She misses her so much. Sarah understands that she is a busy woman. She is one of the biggest Bollywood stars across the ocean. She is achieving her dream, and out of everyone, Sarah understands it the most. She knows that her mother loves her. Her letters are powerful and filled to the brim with love.

 

Pulling open a drawer in her vanity, she pulls out an old shoebox that she decorated to make a home for her mother’s letters. Inside of the box is twelve years worth of notes that her mother has sent her, along with their respective envelopes, none of which have a return address. Sarah has never been able to write back, which saddened her. She always wanted to reassure her mother that she was doing well, and that she was thriving in life. She is an honor student, she is a good sister to her little brother, and her relationship is also improving with her step-mother. Oh, how she wishes that she can talk to her mom more. She wishes that she had a relationship with her. She wishes she were closer. Sarah wishes so much.

 

Then she remembers how much trouble wishing can give a person if they don't do it correctly.

 

Inside of the shoebox sits a tiny chest that is made of tin. Sarah opens to see the large wad of money that she had collected from her mother’s letters every year since she started receiving these letters. Her mother would always tell her to go and have fun or to buy something pretty, but Sarah decided to save it. Her mother would always give her so much money. Sarah assumes that this is her mother compensating for not being able to be here with her. But Sarah doesn’t care about the money, and started stashing it away for a rainy day, instead. She didn't know what she would use all of this money for, but she has it if she needs it.

 

With her shoebox out, she is able to rummage around the drawer and reminisce on the many trinkets that she has stored inside. She looks over her childhood possessions; a music box, some costume jewelry, a little bit of makeup, and a book.

 

A special book.

 

A book she used to know by heart.

 

A book that she hasn't touched in two years.

 

A book she is too afraid to ever open again.

 

Maybe... maybe this time she can.

 

Just as she is about to pull it out, she hears a knock at her door.

 

“Yes?” She happily calls to whomever is at the door. It slowly opens to show her stepmother.

 

“Sarah-”

 

“Oh yeah! Birthday dinner,” Sarah muses at the memory she had with her parents earlier in the morning. “I completely forgot. Umm... I’m not too sure where I wanna go, yet.”

 

Karen slowly shakes her head. “Sarah, umm...” Karen slowly enters the girls room, “We... need to talk.” She slowly closes the door behind her, careful not to alert Toby in the other room. The scorned features of her face warns Sarah. That’s never a good thing to hear.

 

“What's wrong?” Sarah asks in response to the look on Karen's face. “Is everything alright?”

 

She shakes her head. “I heard you call for me and your father earlier.” She stares at the floor. “Your father isn’t home.” Karen is having a hard time looking to Sarah.

 

Sarah's heart drops I'm fear, and Karen's voice does not sound reassuring. “Where is he?”

 

“Sarah your father... He... he collapsed at work today.” Karen’s eyes start to swell. “We had to call the ambulance.” She manages to look to the teen as Sarah’s hands cover her mouth. 

 

She can’t believe this. “Wh....” Sarah gasps. “What....?”

 

Karen can no longer look at the young woman. “They have been working on him all day and-” Karen pauses as she holds back her tears. “He's still not conscious... He-” Karen pauses, “He has cancer, Sarah.”

 

Sarah's mind goes dark... “W-what?!” Sarah slips from her seat. “I-I how- It-” Sarah starts to cry.

 

“Sarah.” Karen calls to her. “Sarah, please. I need you to help me.” Karen stops Sarah before she can become hysterical. She pulls Sarah's arms to stand her up. Sarah looks to her in bewilderment. She hugs Karen for assurance, Karen gently pats Sarah's back before pulling her back and looking to her with serious eyes. “Sarah, you are going to have some responsibility, and I need you to stay strong.” Karen wipes the tears from Sarah's eyes. “I need you to watch after Toby while I stay with Robert for the next few days.”

 

“I... what?” Sarah is having a hard time digesting all of this.

 

“Please, Sarah. I don’t want your father to be alone.” Karen grabs a desperate hold on Sarah’s shoulders. “but you and I both know that a hospital is no place for Toby. Please help me.”

 

It takes Sarah a moment, but she nods. What else can she do? Her father needs someone to be with him, and Karen can understand the doctors better than Sarah could. Words continue to escape her. Her father has... cancer. Cancer?

 

“H-how long do you think he'll be in... there?” 

 

“I don't know. I'll just have to let you know as I find out. I'll call periodically.” Sarah shakes her head as tears come again, but Karen shakes the girl to get her to stop. “Sarah, part of the responsibility of staying with Toby is that you can’t look sad around him.” Karen adds. Sarah looks up to Karen's strong eyes that never falter. “I don’t want him to know what’s going on. I know he's young, but...” Karen wipes her own tears away, “but we don’t want him to see you sad.” Karen tries to Smile at Sarah. “Don’t cry, Sarah. You can't. You need to be his happiness, Sarah. We all do. You have to be strong.”

 

“I.. I-”

 

“Sarah. I need to count on you.”

 

Her mind starts to numb itself and she bows her head low. “Karen, I-”

 

“Oh god, I have to go.” Karen says as she finds the time on her watch. “I need to be back in time to meet with his doctor.” Karen pulls Sarah for a kiss that doesn't quite touch her cheek as she walks away in tears.

 

Sarah is left to stand alone in her room with the news. Her mind races with what might happen now. Is he going to be okay? Is he gonna.... gonna die?

 

“No-” she chokes as she shoves her hands to her eyes to keep from crying. She... can't cry. No one knows how severe he is. He could’ve just been dehydrated- or... something! She can’t just jump to conclusions. She is being expected to not let it affect her. She needs to be strong. She holds her arms as her knees buckle.

 

“Sissy!” A beautiful voice chimes as her door creaks open. Her tears automatically stop. She mustn't cry. She can’t. 

 

She can't.

 

“Toby.” She quickly stands to her feet. “Let's-uh-...” Sarah looks around the room for something- anything. Then her eyes fall to her vanity. She turns back to the happy child. “Let's read a book.” The three year old screeches in happiness. He runs out of the room to go to their reading spot in the house. Sarah slowly turns and picks up her little red “Labyrinth” book.

 

If she has to pretend that everything is going to be okay, then so be it. But at least she can escape into her mind for a place where she could always escape. 

 

She has to. For her brother.

 

She’ll... She’ll do anything for her little brother.

  
  


**_+x+x+x+_ **

 

Sarah slowly starts to gain consciousness. She feels disoriented and empty. She slowly gains the feeling back in her body as her mind starts to wake up her limbs. She slowly opens her eyes to see a darkened room, lit only by the light of a large window looking out into the world. The light beams on dark colored walls that look to be made of marble or stone. They have a slick and cold look to them. She observes the room around her. Much of the room is covered in shadow, and she can not see much. Everything looks so mystical and dreamlike. She still feels like she may be asleep, but her surroundings are tangible, as well as her will to sit up. Her body aches a little as she adjusts to a sitting position. She swings her legs over to stand before being started by a sudden voice.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

A mixture of joy and fear fills her gasping lungs as she hears his deep and lavish voice. She turns to see The Goblin King standing over comfortable office chair that she assumes he arose from. Seeing his face sends so many feelings towards her. She didn’t think she’d ever see him again. She still feels fuzzy on what’s happened, but her memory slowly starts to return.

 

“Where am I?” Her voice is raspy and tired from the screaming, but she doesn’t quite catch the memory of why she would need to scream.

 

“Take a guess.” His voice is calm as he gently bows in motion to the window. She accepts the invitation and slowly walks up to a large and beautiful city landscape that is lit up by the sun setting sky. She quickly learns that the twinkling lights are not stars, but illuminated windows from all around. Everything is organic and firelit. There is a freshness in the air that Sarah can smell as she inhales the wood-burning scent, mixed with the smell of food. She does not recognize this place, though it’s feeling of familiarity sends her reeling through nostalgia of what feels like an alternate life she once had.

 

“The... Labyrinth?”

 

“Not quite,” he softly speaks as he draws himself nearer to her, “though you can see it from this vantage point.” He points into a direction towards the sun. “This is the Central City in the  _ Domhan de Cruinne _ . That roughly translates to ‘ _ The Seven Lands’ _ in your language.” The sound of his voice sends many mixed signals through her. She can’t decide if she wants to be close to him, or not. “We are inside of  _ The Archial Castle _ . It sits inside the center of all of the seven realms. It is the home of the High Patriarch and the Matriarch of the Fae. The Matriarch is the one who led me on the hunt for my cousins.” She continues to stare in awe at the scene out the window. Her sense of awe dwindles as she feels the gentle caress of his hand on hers.

 

She quickly pulls away from him. Her memory is surely returning to her, now. 

 

He can sense her hesitation. “Sarah-”

 

“What are you doing?” She asks in a more frightened way. She starts to recall the moment between them and her managers.

 

“I’m... not sure.” His voice is pained and honest. “I... was hoping to pick up where we left off.” 

 

“You...” Her memory returns in a flood of images. “You used me.”

 

“No.” He is quick to refuse. “No I didn’t.”

 

“You lied to me.” Her statement is short as her back hits the wall behind her.

 

“No. I lied to them.” He takes a step closer towards her. Her back hugs the wall. 

 

“They told another story,” her voice grows, “and I don't remember you trying to fight their words.” Her voice tries to sound vicious, but her eyes look hurt.

 

“Their dark magic exceeded my own.” He tries to step closer to her. “They silenced me-”

 

“Stop...” she holds her hands up to keep her distance. He does what he is told.

 

“Sarah, I told them a lie to keep them off of my trail. I made myself look incompetent so I could throw them off.” He looks directly in her eyes. “Yes, we made an agreement. The agreement was to keep them occupied. It was only true to them.”

 

“Then...” she scoffs as words escape her, “Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you keep me in the loop?”

 

“It was irrelevant. It didn't matter because I was more focused on trying to solve a terrible mystery that ended up being more true than anyone of us realized.”

 

“Oh yeah.” She scoffs at his retort. “So you didn't use me to get what you wanted.”

 

“I did.” Jareth responds in a darker tone. “And so did you.” Sarah catches her breath at his words. “You made it perfectly clear when we met what your intentions were, remember? You wanted to use me to get out of your contract, and I needed you and your connections to infiltrate.” He expects her to respond. But she only looks away from him. He wasn't wrong.

 

“I.... I was-” Sarah can't quite figure out how to respond. “But- I-I...” She struggles to think of words. “It was your idea...” Her voice mumbles. “A-and...”

 

“We relied on each other.” He takes a step closer to her. “I had no idea you existed in that place.” Another step is taken. “When I first arrived, I had one goal, only one- to clear my name.” He steps a little closer. “I would be lying to you if I didn’t say my path changed the moment I saw you.” A step closer. “I didn’t know what was going to happen. Things ended up in the strangest circumstances.” He is close enough to gently lift her chin to meet his eyes. “But none of this is a lie. Not to me.” He finishes what he has to say as he takes initiative and grasps her hand. She lets him gently bring her hand up, turn it over, and open her palm. He pulls out Ellie's Amethyst necklace from his pocket and gently places it in her hand.

 

Her eyes become watery as she sees the necklace. Ellie's necklace. She can feel the cheap metal around her fingers as she clutches her fist tightly around the stone. The amethyst radiates in a cool temperature. She can feel a pulse of magic inside of it.

 

“I..I’m-” She tries to speak, but her words fall short.   
  


“I took the liberty of going to your home and packing a few things for you and Ellie. It is a proper form of nurturing to give a child the feeling of familiarity within a new home.”

 

“Ellie!” Sarah gasps at the vision of her daughter. “Where is she?”

 

“She is in the next room. She is recovering in a very deep state of sleep.” He pulls out a sudden crystal out of thin air. The crystal expands as it morphs into a screen. “It seems as though she is in the middle stages of her second REM sleep.”

 

“What is that?” Sarah asks, bewitched by the spell that had been casted.

 

“This is my way of getting to keep an eye on Ellie’s sleep patterns and cognitive progression. I also used one for you while you slept.” He continues to concentrate on the screen.

 

He watched over them? “I need to see her.” 

 

“Of course,” The crystal pops into a firework of glitter. He gently bows in her direction as he offers an arm for her to hold, but she does not accept. She looks into his eyes with sorrowful ones of her own. But the brilliant confidence within his eyes soften Sarah’s enough for her to drop her guard just enough for him to lead her to Ellie.

 

Upon touching the fabric of his arm, she is magically transformed into a simple dark green evening gown for warmth. The magic is so seamless that she doesn’t even notice the transformation until her eyes catch the dark green satin around her arms. Ellie’s bedroom door opens nice and quietly. They walk into a familiar child’s room; very familiar as Sarah quickly realizes that Jareth had replicated Ellie’s bedroom from their home. 

 

Then she sees her.

 

Ellie- sleeping by herself in her own bed. She isn’t struggling to breathe, she doesn’t need a respirator, she doesn’t need a humidifier, and she almost seems to be smiling.  

 

“I may have given her a little something to help her with good dreams.” Jareth admits as a song is heard near her bed. Sarah sees the rustic music box as it sings its familiar and comforting lullaby. She quietly walks up to her daughter's nightstand to pick up the musical jewelry box. It had been entirely too long since she was able to watch the girl in the ball gown spin to the song. She opens the small box at the base and places the necklace inside. 

 

“Her immune system is vastly improving as we speak.” Jareth speaks in a soft tone. “After nearly escaping my fiery death, I heard your daughter’s wish. When I got us back here, I had my healer look her over. That was about seventeen hours ago. Both of you have been asleep this whole time.” He turns to Sarah as she continues to look to her child with eyes of pure joy.

 

“Is... is she okay?” She solemnly asks with a weakened voice.

 

“That has become quite the story,” he says as he forms another crystal and pulls it open like a balloon to cover the entirety of Ellie’s bed. Ellie, as well as the canopy bed and night stand becomes enveloped by a glittery light blue bubble to keep her from hearing the adults talking. He gently guides her to sit on an elongated loveseat on the other side of the room. He figures she would prefer to stay within close proximity with her child.

 

“Did you say seventeen hours?” Sarah asks as she notices the sunset getting darker.

 

He nods, “Your daughter has a common Fae disease. This disease can be formed inside of a womb that has magic flowing through it. Your daughter’s body doesn’t break down certain human made chemical enhances, and that includes many human drugs, right down to simple painkillers.” 

 

“Even things that are prescribed to her to help her fight infection?”

“It all depends on the being, at hand. Finding out what human substances works or not is mainly found through process of elimination. In a rare human case such as this, magic is always the best solution.” Sarah is very quiet, as she stays focused on his words. “You were pregnant with her as you started working with my cousins. Because you digested so much of what was flooding the floorboards throughout your career that it ended up affecting her.”

 

“So...” Sarah is having a hard time trying to figure this out. “Was that doctor right?” Her eyes grow. “I made her sick...?”

 

“On the contrary, I believe that you saved your daughter’s life.” Jareth responds. He sees an odd reaction from Sarah’s face, one of confusion. He continues. “Magic is healing her. In a more technical sense, my magic is healing her.” His smug grin causes her brow to lift.

 

“But if it was magic that made her body susceptible to this disease, then how does that help her from being sick?”

 

“She would have been sick, anyhow. You were both ingesting something that was deteriorating both of your human bodies and you weren't even aware of it. Through your clever trickery, you convinced me to stay with you, and I believe that my magic, although muted, radiated on her while I was around, and thus she was able to show signs of improvement. I am only saying this, because as we narrowed down the magical remedies that we made to help her, only the ones that involved my magic would work for her. She is now under constant watch to gauge her progression.”

 

It takes a moment for all of this to sink into Sarah’s mind. “Okay, so... Why your magic?”

 

“My best guess would be because my realm is the first and only realm that you have ever stepped into. All humans absorb the most amount of magic that will influence them in the first few moments of entering a realm of Seven. Every human always steps into my land first. It is because of this that every single human that enters into the Fae realm feels drawn to my land. 

 

“After your time here, you went home. Ellie’s body then grew inside of you. Because of this, her body must be simultaneously in tune with my magic. Therefore, I am able to heal her as quickly as I am.” 

 

“This is...” Sarah looks to the healing child with eyes that swell with tears, “amazing.”

 

His gaze wanders to the child in question. “It is quite a job, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she can finally be better, once and for all.” His face changes to that of adoration towards her daughter. Sarah sees this sudden change in him. She sees how important Ellie has become to Jareth. She saw an inkling of this adoration when he had first given the four year old the necklace. But this love he has for this child has completely evolved. It seems as though he had been bewitched by a human, after all.

 

...more than one human.

 

“We had a rough time getting her to fall asleep. It was difficult for her to see me in such a new way. She made the wish, and I don’t think she quite expected me to be the one to answer.” His gaze falls to the floor. “She was... afraid of me.” His faces hardens at the frequent memory. “I told her that you were in the other room, but that you were asleep. She cried and cried. She kept saying that you were being pulled away from her.” The memory if his words makes Sarah's head hang a little lower. “I was eventually able to calm her down. I ensured her safety with a promise that you would be the one to wake her up, and that the faster she went to sleep, the faster she’d see you.” He tilts his head. “She loves you,” his eyes fall back to Sarah. “And she was happy that I fixed her music box.”

 

Sarah takes this quiet moment to come to all of these new terms, but the terror of what it was like feeling her child being ripped away from her arms starts to everbear her mind. “Oh God-” She remembers how scared Ellie looked- how scared she was, herself. She remembers the shame on all of their faces as she tried to fight for her child. She remembers the pit in her stomach at the fear that she would never see her again. “It was so scary. I didn’t-” Remembering those tears cause Sarah to falter. She hoped that Ellie would never have to endure that kind of trauma. They tried to rip their family apart based on speculation and mistreatment. “I almost... I almost lost-”

 

She almost lost her. 

 

She almost lost her baby. 

 

She was almost ripped away from her family, again.

 

She was almost going to be alone again. 

 

Not again.

 

_ ‘Please.’ _

 

Sarah’s entire body shakes as her tears start to flood out of her eyes. Her anxious movement shoves her to her knees as she hits the hard floor. She covers her face with her hand as she starts to bawl and cry. Her crying is loud and woeful. There is so much going on inside of her, from the fear of what could have happened if Jareth hadn’t saved them, to complete bliss that she and Ellie are okay. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming...”

 

Jareth falls next to her and completely covers her with his arms. His Fae side overcomes him as his entire being vibrates with the desire to stop her tears. The face is stoic and determined. He does not embellish her emotions. She has enough for everyone in the room. He yearns to embrace her. She wants to shrug him off. She wants to hate his touch. She wants to not want him.

 

But why?

 

Why do this alone?

 

She is so tired of feeling alone.

 

This is his fight, too.

 

But can she trust him?

 

Can she trust anyone?

 

“I am... sick and tired...of getting hurt.” She whispers among her crying. “I am so tired of fighting.” She sniffs. “I am so tired of...Everything...” She leans into him, sobbing. Before she can get too loud, he magically teleports them back into her room and sets her down on her bed. “I just- I want her to be okay.”

 

“With rest, she will be. As will you, if you rest a little longer.” His voice seems to carry her. “A wishaway spell can be quite daunting on the human body. Try to lay down.” She refuses to move away, desperately holding onto him. Despite her mind's desire to let go, she just can't. She can't do this anymore. She can't take it anymore.

 

Her voice cracks in a whisper. “Don’t let me go.” His arms tighten at her plea.

 

“Never.” He voices. Her arms snake the nook of his neck as she nuzzles her face into his chest. Her mind is so tired. She is done fighting herself. He pulls her close, and effortlessly lifts her onto his lap as his arms envelop her. He exhales as he feels her body hug his. His face finds a home among her hair. 

 

Sarah needs him now more than ever. Her body screams for him to hold her even closer. The room is silent, but their heartbeats eventually match the rhythm of one another. Eyes are closed as they listen to the music of their breathing. Both of their senses become lax as Sarah can feel herself close the distance between her lips and his. She kisses him with a tenderness that he knows she is feeling deep inside of her. He responds to her kiss with his hands slowly trailing up her spine. This sensation causes her to deepen their kiss as Jareth slowly moves her hair from her neck to slowly move his lips on to her skin. She leans into his kiss as he slowly travels down her collarbone and eventually reaches the base of her chest. Sarah gently leans her head back as her mind numbs at the sensation. He leaves a trail of goosebumps with every spot his lips touch before she takes the lead and lifts his chin to pull his lips to hers again. She likes kissing him. Tasting him causes her nails to playfully claw into his hair. Feeling her tongue causes his fingers to caress her hips. 

 

Their kiss deepens as his hands travel and massage over every sensual area on her body. He expertly uses this as an opportunity to unzip the back of her dress. This sensation evokes a quiet gasp from deep within her throat. Hearing her respond to his touch enhances his more wildlike mature and he twists them around to lay her down on the bed.

 

“I don't want to sleep.” She whispers as her nails travel down his arms.

 

“Then let me help you relax.” He vexes with a rugged voice. He, too starts to slip away from a sober mind. He is more than ready for her.

 

He slowly pulls his lips away from her skin as he gains control of their new position. With nimble fingers, he slowly peels off her dress below her breasts to set them free. Sarah is punch drunk with desire as the cool night air hardens her upper body. Sliding his fingers around her nipples, her body moves of its own accord as she grinds her hips between his. With bare hands, he stills her as he starts to massage her breasts with the delicate expertise of his tongue. Her mind fills with ecstasy with the erotic sensation as she grasps at the sheets beneath her. He traces a kiss or two back to her mouth as he undresses himself. Bearing his own chest, Sarah traces her long and nimble fingers up and down his torso, as he would conclude her pleasuring state.

 

Pulling the rest of her dress off, she helps him shed the remainder of his clothing. All of their senses have now molded together as they begin to think with the same mind. She tries to sit herself up, but his body holds her down, and her senses are too cloudy to move. His hands gradually move up her breasts, towards her neck, and through her hair as he pulls her head up to kiss her more aggressively. Both partners relish in the momentary passion right before his lips leave her, leaving her gasping for air. Continuing to trail down her body, his lips seem to travel down past her breasts and navel. Lower and lower he travels, oh so slowly, taking his time to slide in between her legs. Her lower body concedes to his guidance as he trails his fingers down her stomach. Her insides twist in pleasure as he slowly enters his tongue inside of her.

 

His expert movements causes her short winded breaths become slightly more vocal. Waves of immense pleasure wash over her as her arms stretch over her head. She sharply inhales as her hands become tangled in her own hair. She can feel as his nails gently dig inside of her thighs as the pattern of his movements quicken. The sensation sends her reeling as she starts to lose control. He knows he is hitting the right spot as he feels her body arch in satisfaction.

 

He continues for a time, enjoying the way she moans his name. It adds fuel to his fire as he feels the muscles inside of her move along with the long strides of his tongue. He knows she is close to release as he decides to stop. Hearing her harsh breathing causes him to become fully erect.

 

Her winded voice enhances his animal-like instincts. He slithers his way back up her body leaving trails of kisses in his path. His actions start to become a little more rough as he nips at her neck to instill more of that desire that he loves to feel from her. Her hands latch to his shoulders in a gasp, as she is overwhelmed with icy hot adrenaline flowing through her. His tongue massages his bite mark as he readies himself to enter inside of her.

 

Everything becomes a blur for the lovers as the thrust of passion ensues. All senses melt and fade into the nighttime air. The entire night becomes comfortably numb as they make the decision to dissipate from reality and enter into a state of pure bliss. Instead of wasting energy on worry and sadness, they discovered many different ways of releasing energy together. They had an eternity to fight battles. They had issues that cover both worlds. But with each other, they do not have to fight alone. They can connect with one another and intertwine. They can relish in each other's touch as they become one.

 

Tonight they can just... be. And for once, they do not worry about tomorrow.

 

**_+x+x+x+_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Okay... I'm gonna go blush in a corner, now._ **


	12. Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow. What a summer it is turning out to be. Sorry for the long wait. I was finishing my semester at uni and, then the workload at work doubled as soon as summer started. Time has slipped through my fingers, but I am hoping that it slows down for the month of July so I can finally finish this beautiful nightmare of a story. I really need to finish this story before the next semester starts, so I am going to get my ass in gear here and finish this damn thing.**
> 
> **Please enjoy this interesting chapter. There is some fanservise for making you all wait so dreadfully long, but this chapter is really for the ones that want to get to know our lovely couple on a more intimate level.**
> 
> **Without any further ado...**

_**+x+x+x+** _

***~*Chapter 11*~***

**~Where It All Began~**

The fresh morning rises to a bright yellow sunrise within the large open cobblestone window. The gentle heat of the sun's rays warm up the large chamber, along with the lovers that inhabit it. Two bodies lay entangled in the pillows and sheets of the bed. Faces are covered as their arms lie intertwined around one another. The couple slowly stu She manages a small smile. rrs into an awakened state as various hums and good morning's can be heard by their respective groggy vocal chords.

"I feel... intoxicated." Sarah rubs her eyes as she tries to straighten your blurry vision. "Like, I had too much to drink last night and..." she tries to shake her head, "...I'm still drunk." She chuckles at her own words.

"I can tell." Jareth hums as he trails his fingers along her thigh. "That's probably my fault."

"Is that so?" Sarah's eyes close in a wide smile.

"Mhm," He impishly leers his eyes up and down the shape of her body "It seems as though my venom has not worn off just yet." Jareth gradually slips away from her grasp to get out of bed. "I may have gotten a little carried away last night." Her arms are limp around his body, which proves to be difficult for him to grow any desire in leaving their comfortable position.

But nonetheless, she attempts to mentally sober up at the unexpected word that slipped from his lips. "Venom?" She pulls herself away to release him. She hugs the sheets as a morning chill strokes at whatever nudity that she gleams in the open. She mumbles with a yawn. "-what the... hell are you talkin' about?..." her New York demeanor slips out.

He grins at her response. "I know it sounds a little medieval, but the Fae do enjoy indulging in the dramatics." Jareth takes this moment to dress the lower half of his body. "Might I remind you that humans possess their own unique magic," He lingers his way towards her and swiftly pulls her to sit upright, as if she didn't weigh a thing. "Your species makes my kind react in extreme ways." His body sits quite close as hers.

"Whoa..." Her body leans into him. She groans as she holds her head. She isn't able to sit up right on her own yet.

"Whiplash," he notes. "Each Fae holds a specific power inside of them, and we love using our power on humans." She watches as he slowly moves her hair to show her neck. "As a Fae that works with dreams, my power is euphoria. It makes you feel punch drunk and desirous. You feel as though you are in a different dimension and everything can feel quite lovely." His fingers slowly trail her neck. "I simply bite into you and you get to enjoy yourself a little more." Her head leans to expose her neck to the light.

Sarah is not quite as successful at sobering up as much as she thought she would be. Her head still swims as her subconscious still lingers in and out of reach. His voice echoes inside of her brain, and the spell of his venom keeps her entranced. "This is a lot..." she manages to speak as she tries to shake her head clean of the euphoric feeling.

"And I am only half Fae." He quips a brow. "Imagine the power of a full-blooded Fae creature. You wouldn't even be conscious right now. We can inject our venom into anything, and use it as a tool, but it will wear off after a time."

"Oh...no." she shakes her head at the thought.

"We are quite dark creatures underneath the fetishized glamour that you humans love to impose upon our species." She can feel his toothy grin upon her tender skin. "How else do you think I got to... entertain you with that peach during your run?"

It takes her a moment to catch his words. "You..." she gently pushes him away, "you drugged me?" Her words are angry, but her voice lacks any negative tones. She is still trying to sober herself. "I was a... a kid."

His smile remains as his arms snake around her waist. "No one had gotten as far as you did. It was a fun little experiment to see how stubborn humans could be." He kisses her neck. She gently sighs upon the lingering feeling of desire. "You proved to be very stubborn, indeed."

"Hold on..." Again, she pulls away from him. "You don't find this problematic?" She asks. He smiles as if this were a game. She can sense that he is not taking what he said as serious as she is. She comments with a more bitter tone. "So, what-you're some kind of... vampire or something?"

His impish delight hardens at her words. "That's disgusting," Jareth flicks her hair in annoyance. "Those creatures selfishly wreak havoc for their own petty little hellish desires. They create monsters. My venom does not make you turn into one of me." He sees his own shirt that had been discarded to the floor in the previous night's events. "Now come," he stands as he tosses it to her, "it is time for nourishment." He sounds as though he is demanding her.

"Jesus, those are real, too?" She says leaning back against her arms.

"Endangered, but yes." He grasps one of her hands and pulls her up. "Now you will eat."

"Are they in my world?"

"Now." He points to the window for her to follow, as if she were more of a pet. She follows his command, and looks to him with a puzzled glare. "What?"

She takes a moment to balance while standing. "You seem...different," She states with another yawn.

"Do I?" He becomes curious. "Care to elaborate?" He lazily waltzes over towards the large open window that shows the colorful sunrise.

She shrugs, "I dunno." Her eyes follow his every move. "You're more..." she tries to think of a way to describe her thoughts, "regal- punctuated, you're not as... emotional? There is a different... aura around you. You're just... Different." She tries to explain. "The Jareth that was stuck at my house with cuffs was-"

"Human." He answers her question. Her eyes grow at the connection as he leans up against the window seal. "That is because, in a way, I was human. My magic was muted, as was my Fae side." His hands glide at the rim of the large window. "I had human intentions, human emotions, and human connections that ended up saving us in the long run."

She starts to linger closer towards him. "So... you're back to your Fae self?"

He nods with stoic features chiseled upon his face, "That would be correct."

"How... much of a difference is there between your Fae side and Human side?"

"The Fae are reserved and matriarchal." He speaks as if he were reciting an encyclopedia. "There is a sense of propriety that is expected from every creature in this world, but the Fae are held to a higher standard. We do not become emotional. We think with very strategic minds. We are always thinking five steps ahead of everyone around us, and we are to make it appear that everything is in perfect shape when things descend into chaos." He leans up against the cobblestone wall as he continues. "Humans are not so... punctual. They often focus on their emotions, rather than their thoughts. They're resourceful, and think on their feet. They will hold to their beliefs until death parts them from their bodies. There is a passion inside of humans that is unlike any other creature. Both species have their flaws."

Sarah meditates on this for a few moments before she continues. "Which side of yourself do you like more?"

This puzzles him. "Interesting question," he thinks for a moment, "but I have a bias. I am quite spoiled with the magic that courses through me. I have to work harder whilst human, and that doesn't include the human emotions that I already hold possession of."

She hums at the thought as she hazily looks towards him. She observes the way he gazes out at the large window, watching every single detail with trained and seasoned eyes of a leader m. Although his face appears emotionless, she sees an intensity inside of those eyes.

Sarah deeply inhales. "The euphoria sure feels nice," she slides his shirt on to warm herself from the chilly air, "but I just... can't function." She teases her hair in a way that catches Jareth's attention. She hugs the fabric around her body as she inhales his earthly scent. Sluggishly makes her way at his side, she yearns to see if the city was awake yet.

"It can be addicting," he states as he playfully pulls the fabric up to show more of her skin. "almost as addicting as seeing a pretty little thing like you in my shirt."

She hums, "I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while," she stretches her self out the window to see the scenery. "Maybe I've finally found something to replace that damn smoking habit." She expertly moves her lower body in a way that enhances her looks. She knows that all he can pay attention to are her bare legs.

He approaches her from behind. "Oh, there is plenty of time for this, love." His lips lay close to her ear as he slithers his fingers up her thighs and around her waist. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently arouses her breasts under his shirt with expert fingers. This action causes her to lean out the window as he hears an unexpected hum to slip from her vocal chords. "But we are meeting with my superiors today," He quickly pulls away in an evil tease, satisfied with his skill to arouse her.

"Hey-" her voice darkens at his cruel trick.

"I promise that you would prefer to remain sober during our meeting with my superiors today." He finds her hand and spins her around to show that a pair of chairs and a table full of food have magically appeared for them.

Getting comfortable, they break bread with one another as they open up to each other. They build the energy in both their respective bodies and minds by agreeing to share some of their past stories along with their meal. With the sun rising from the world outside, and the lovely set up, it looks more like a couple on a honeymoon, rather than two people who are really getting to know one another for the first time.

Jareth tells Sarah a little about his royal stance in the line of progression, as well as his longtime commitment to his position. His voice grows negative as he stresses that ruling over goblins was not his domain. Because of the way the line of succession worked, it was supposed to be Michelina or Montgomery, but when the position was created, they were too young to rule at the time. Reputation proved that it is not the most fruitful of jobs. No one wants to rule over these creatures, knowing what they were and what they were capable of, but it had to be done.

As the twins grew, they continued to refuse, and they even ran away. It is understood through the powers that be that this throne can not go unruled. Chaos would ensue, and even though Michelina and Montgomery should take the throne, Jareth would be blamed if anything were to happen, should he choose to be as cowardice. Because Jareth had no reason to withdraw from his duties of the throne, and because he lacked an heir, unless the twins had a change of heart and decided to rule, he is stuck doing a job that he hates and wasn't really his responsibility to begin with. But he makes due. He does his best, regardless of how much he may loathe the creatures, and through his actions, he has proven himself more than worthy of a real position, should Montgomery and Michelina choose to grow up.

At least that's how it used to be before there was knowledge of Michelina and Montgomery being apart of the movement of smuggling humans. This is where they will have to speak to the Matriarch in order to take the next step.

Learning about his past opened so many questions for Sarah to ask, like if there was another place he was supposed to rule. Because he was half human, he was not originally going to be granted a position at all, not that he would really mind. He never felt the desire to rule a specific place, which is why he wants so badly to end this long and tiring job. His mother, who is a Goddess of the  _Tuatha de Dennan_ , asked if he could help out since he was the youngest of the oldest. He respects his mother, as well as the rest of the Gods and Goddesses that still exist after an eternity of existence.

Sarah then asked about his half human side. He shrugs it off, though. He doesn't care enough about his past to bring it up. This makes Sarah ponder how negative his past could be, and asks if dismissing it is his way of not coming to terms with whatever his past is. "It is just not worth the worry, love."

"I'm not trying to push you, but everyone has a history." she grabs a handful of grapes, "hell, I know I do." Sarah takes this moment to become vulnerable, and decides to change the subject to something personal for her: Toby. This catches Jareth's attention as he urges her to continue.

She starts with the news of her father's sudden dive into Cancer and the toll it took on everyone. Out of everyone, Sarah believed that it affected her stepmother the most. Before her dad got sick, they disagreed, but they learned to appreciate one another. As her father started descending in health, Karen distanced herself. She admitted to Sarah that her father had been sick for nearly a year, and they chose not to tell Sarah until it got bad. Karan didn't speak a lot, and rarely kept Sarah in the loop with progress on her father. Robert's cancer was unique and ravenous. It took very little time to attack his body. He ended up dying right before Sarah's high school graduation, and this completely changes everyone.

As Sarah struggled to get herself ready for college, Karen was barely in Sarah's life, but she and her little brother always clung to one another. Karen dealt with grief in a more negative way, and Toby ended up relying heavily on Sarah to help him cope. This didn't sit well with Karen and she grew even more distant, and tried to encourage Toby to do the same. It was as if her stepmom was just letting Sarah crash in the house until it was time for Sarah to move out. No relationship existed. If Karen spoke to Sarah, it was in very little words. Karen even stopped asking her to watch Toby, as she became more of a homebody and even ended up working from home. Sarah went to college in a bit of a blur, and utterly alone.

She was lost in a sea of chaos. There was so much going on in the first few weeks of college, it felt like sensory overload. She was still coping with her father's death, and she had to take the burden of college work and socialization. Half way through the year, her dorm mate was so tired of seeing Sarah sulking around all the time, she ended up sneaking Sarah into a bar along with all her friends. They kept getting drinks for Sarah to "loosen her up" and all it did was worsen her depression.

Then, in comes in Lucas.

The love of Sarah's life.

Lucas was... kind, attentive, attractive, and in his thirties. Sarah wasn't even eighteen yet, and this man in the bar sits next to her and starts talking to her.

That was the one thing he did that no one else had done. He talked to her. He asked how she was. He was interested in her- at least he acted like he was. He caught her eye. She went from not saying a word to anyone for almost a year to dancing with this older man on the dance floor, tipsy on the endless alcoholic drinks he bought for her. Sarah faded from her deluded school crowd and plunged into a secret relationship with the man for about a month.

He convinced a very young Sarah to have sex before she was ready. He convinced as naïve Sarah that they didn't need protection. He convinced a stupid Sarah that the pull-out method worked every single time. But Sarah loved the attention. He showered her with gifts and would take her to expensive places. He acted like he really loved her...

...Until she became pregnant with his baby.

Sarah told him, and she told him that she wanted to keep it.

He told her he was married and told her to get an abortion.

There was a fight.

He eventually told her that he didn't have time for this and walked away from her, forever.

Sarah was scared and completely alone. Her father is gone, her real mother was overseas (or so she thought), the only other person she could go to made Sarah debate if she was worth going to at all, but she was desperate. She needed to try to go to Karen.

She didn't think she could feel any lower than the way that man made her feel, but Karen proved her wrong. After calling her things like "dirty whore" and "white trash", she kicked her out because she didn't want Sarah's devilish behavior to influence Toby. Karen was crazily possessive of her late husband's things. It took Sarah forever to get all of her things out of that house, and there definitely were a few fights in between visits. Sarah recalls how Toby would often run after Sarah as she would leave the house in tears. He always liked her better than his mom.

And that is where she found M's Orchid. That's where she found a window of opportunity, regardless of her mother's warnings. She found them because of her mom, and they were there exactly when she needed them. She then remembers her conversation with the twins when she learned about them knowing her past with Jareth, and her anger creeps out. Her emotions start to catch up with her as she radiates in the feeling of betrayal. They saved her life...They fucking saved anyone's life, if they are willing to sell their souls to a very real devil.

"But... through all of the bullshit, she was so worth it." Sarah says as she stares into space. There is a grateful smile plastered on her face as she eats the fruit at hand. "She..." Sarah reminisces on her daughter, "she is my everything."

"Would you do it all again?" He asks as he lounges back on his chair.

She chuckles as her gaze stays up in the clouds. "In a heartbeat." She suddenly turns her gaze to him. "One thing to remember about making mistakes is that they are what help you learn and grow. And like I said, she is worth it." Her smile is genuine, and shows a maturity that he had never seen in her before. "How about you?"

"What about me?" He asks back to her.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"I don't regret my actions as much as I regret other's."

"That's an interesting answer."

"I'm sure you would not be interested in a story like that."

"How much are you willing to tell?" She quips a brow to him. He is quick to diverge.

"How dark would you like the story?" He asks.

Her curiosity only grows. "Try me."

He accepts her challenge and travels back to the archives of his mind.

His mother, Goddess Áine, is a well known Fae Goddess in Gaelic Paganism. Her origin story stems back many a millennia. She was well versed with humans and their intriguing nature. She was fascinated by humans- still is- but she was much more youthful hundreds of years ago. She saw the good in humans, and wanted to grow the love that fueled her inside of everyone. She is a very loving Goddess, and rewards that she bestows to those who strive to love as she are truly bountiful.

There are many instances where that, said, love can be tainted in some humans, and that emotion is replaced with lust and sexual desire. There was a King of Ireland around the third century, with a name that Jareth does not know. He refuses to give the man a name, because he is not deserving of one. He was a pathetic excuse of a human male that raped Goddess Áine out of greed and thirst for power. She was very much offended that a mere human could do such a thing and can only imagine how other humans felt if they were submitted in such a way.

Sarah suddenly questions the mental health of his mother and asks if they should get her some help with such a traumatic experience. She had friends that worked with her who had to endure sexual abuse. She even admitted to what Montgomery had done to her the night that she and Jareth became handcuffed together. This news turns Jareth red with hatred, but Sarah tries to keep the focus on his mother. She doesn't want his mother to endure this on her own.

Although he is thankful for the thought of his mother's well-being, he explains that the Fae do not experience trauma as humans do. They are not human, and do not exactly understand how human psychology works. Goddess Áine felt more concerned than anything, mainly because she didn't want this happening to other humans. She knew she had to destroy him in order to make sure he never does anything like that to another one of his kind, but she is not a fan of killing. This is difficult for Sarah's mind to wrap her head around, but she tries to understand.

At that very young time in human politics, things were still quite raw. Humans were still learning to function as a society. Rulers were supposed to be perfect. They were to be complete from head to toe, and were known to be the ideal image of humanity. Knowing this fact, Goddess Áine, marched up to the King and bit off his ear.

"She... bit off his ear?"

"She sure did," Jareth smile in pride at his mother. "I believe she knew she was already pregnant with me when she did that. I'm sure the human chemicals inside of me gave her enough of a desire to inflict that kind of mutilation." He takes a sip out of a tea cup. "Oh, how I wish I could have seen it."

"Oh..." Sarah understands, now. "That's how you were born."

"Yes." He nods in agreement. She tries to look to see any negative emotions, or pause in this realization, but none comes to him. He doesn't seem to be phased by this circumstance at all. Sarah is puzzled by this.

With the King's imperfection, the land that he ruled overthrew him and he was left to survive the remainder of his days poor and struggling to survive. Goddess Áine doesn't like to kill out of the order of which death calls for her creatures. Everything does have a plan in the grand scheme of things, including life and death. It is not in Goddess Áine's soul to kill, and even if she did, death would have been too kind for him.

The grand finale of this story was when she learned that the former King was the ruler of over half of Ireland at the time, and when they forced him off the throne, they looked to Goddess Áine as being the new human standard, and asked if she were to rule in his place.

"I have heard people worship in the name of Áine." Sarah's jaw drops to the floor. "It's crazy to think that she is your actual mother."

"Aye," he nods, "and a mother is she to many."

"You have a close relationship with her." Sarah's voice takes a sad turn as she thinks on her own mother. "I'm very happy that you have that." She can't smile. "I'm glad you don't take her for granted."

He hears the sadness in her voice and takes this moment to learn close to her. "Part of meeting with the Matriarch today is coming up with a plan to find yours." His eyes are stern. "I promised you that I would make this a priority. I always keep my promises."

Sarah's eyes glisten with tears that threaten to shed. She shakes the feelings away as she changes the subject. "So- um... there are more of your kind?"

Jareth hears the plea in her voice to switch topics. He clears his throat to continue. "My mother loved humans, and they loved her back." He shrugs at the idea. "I was raised with a sea of half-bloods, all of whom shared the same mother as myself. It became the norm, and since I am the closest to my mother in age, we would often place bets with one another on when she would become pregnant again." He grins at the thought of his mother. "She has many half-human children." He sighs with a grin as he closes his eyes. "I am so grateful that her Maiden stage has finally passed and she can stop adding to the population."

"Are they here? Your siblings?" She asks in reference to this world.

"Yes," he nods, "they work with the humans that have been wished away throughout the years. Everyone has a position, here." He leans his head as his gaze starts to wander. "We help each other. We live in a state of utopia, not that we do not have our own issues. In truth, it has taken many centuries for Purebloods to accept us half-humans. But there is progress, and my being in the position I am in is helping to gain a good reputation for my people."

She leans in forward to draw nearer to him. "So, was taking this job more of an opportunity, for you? Was your acceptance something that you considered when you accepted this job?"

His brow rises at the question. Such a question requires a well throughout answer. "Yes and no." He finally days with a slow nod. "I initially agreed to help out my superiors. At the time, I had failed to see just how intrusive this job was going to be. Sure, I could blame it on my naïve age, but there are plenty of decisions that I would change if I had to do this all over again."

"Like what?" She crosses her legs in curiosity.

"Like... not being in the room during any of my other sibling's births." They both chuckle.

"How many siblings do you have?" Sarah asks.

"I am the first of 142."

"What?!" Sarah crosses her legs at the vision.

"Not an ideal number for you?" He chuckles.

Her eyes bulge at the insane number. She wonders how anybody, Goddess or not, can give that many births, but she tries to keep her cool. "Childbirth is... an adventure. That's for sure." Sarah recalls, her own experience. "But I can't imagine THAT pain 142 times. That's just physically impossible- for a human, anyway."

"Would you not have anymore children?" The question causes a different aura to pulsate through the room. Their eyes meet in the moment.

"That's not what I said." She deeply inhales as she thinks of her own child. "When I was single and alone, it is easy to ask " _what do I want in the world,_ " and " _why am I going through this,_ " and " _why did this happen to me_ "? The world around me was always and only about me." Sarah's voice cause Jareth to sit back and listen. "Then this... Baby- this child- this human..." She pauses as she stares into space. "That is a human, a human I made. How insane is that?" She is still in awe, even after all these years. "I remember the first time I looked into her beautiful eyes... I remember gushing into tears the first time her little tiny hand held mine-" Jareth can see a small tear form at the edge of her cheek. "My world was no longer about me; It was about her. I went from loathing my entire life to dedicating it to this baby. I wanted to give her the mother that I never had. I wanted to give her the love that I knew she deserved. I wanted to shelter her and nurture her. I wanted to love her. I wanted her to love me-" Sarah stops before she bursts into her own tears. She gently inhales to compose herself. She blinks a few times to bring herself back to the present. Clearing her throat, she manages to continue.

"I must confess..." Jareth interjects as he sees Sarah composing her own thoughts. "This is not a side of humans that I see very often. Forgive me if I lack the understanding."

She manages a small smile. "Parenthood is different for everyone, but it took me on one hell of a ride." She looks directly towards him. "Having that baby saved my life. I would have killed myself in my loneliness. She completely transformed me from a hurting child with no home and no family to a strong and fighting woman who is making a life and a family of her own." She smiles among the turmoil of emotions in her mind. "She might have been created by an accident," Sarah's head shakes at the thought, "but giving birth to her was anything but." Her eyes look to Jareth's with intent and a plea of understanding. "I can only imagine what the next child will bring."

They both bathe in the emotion of the moment. Her words echo through the walls of the room. He resonates on the words of the wise mother and takes note of her earnestness. Her maternal instinct is a strong power that can be felt from within her core, he can feel it pulsing through her like a shock-wave. Such intensity draws him to her like a moth to a flame. The male Fae inside of him desires to enhance her maternal desire; such a desire is difficult for him to contain. Everything in him wants to make her his, and he is doing all he can to sustain himself.

Sarah can feel the same intense emotion, but it is more human. She feels very close to Jareth right now, and desires to be closer to him, but something inside of her is telling her not to be so hasty with her emotions and remains seated inside this pool of such heightened emotion that the aura of these newfound lovers have created.

Straightening his posture, he fidgets around in his seat as he finally starts to speak. "One thing that my mother told me before I ventured into that world of yours was to be careful around humans." His voice guides her to look towards him. "" _You know the power that they do not know that they possess,"_ she said, and I was prepared-" He stares off into space as his voice takes an irritated turn, "as a Fae at least." He releases a low sounding chuckle from deep within his throat. "But to be stuck as a human-" he remembers, "to be so... bewitched by-" he shakes his head at himself, "human emotion- I was not so prepared." He starts to rub his head at his own annoyance.

Sarah's chuckles reminds him that she knows that feeling all too well. "Human emotion is the bane of existence." Her words cause them both to chuckle. The tension eases a bit, and she uses this moment to lay a hand on his. This action catches him off guard as he flinches at her gentle touch. "But it can also be unfathomably wonderful."

With quick movements, he parts his hand from hers and stands to take some distance. "I think it is about time to wake up the humble wisher from her slumber." He cracks his neck of the tension surrounding its bones.

"You know," Sarah slowly stands to grab a tender hold of his arm. "keeping a child to improve her health and helping, said child with a healthy sleep schedule is quite the parental job." She hints at him.

He slowly shakes his head at her comment, "Sarah," he tries to tries to gently brush her away.

"So is getting a child gifts."

"Sarah..." he almost pleads. "please-"

Her optimism peeks through her grin. "Come to think of it, you have... a lot of experience caring for children." She is too nervous to look into his eyes, "It's almost as if-"

"No." His words are kind, yet firm as he lays his hand on hers.

She intertwines their fingers. "Jareth,"

"This... can't happen." The sudden change in his voice sent a tinge of sadness through her.

She sighs, not really knowing how to feel. "Listen," she says, hoping that he does exactly that, "I may not know much about the Fae inside of you," she envelopes her shirt covered arm around his. She can suddenly hear his heart beating like mad.

"You don't want to know." He says in a bleak tone.

"Oh, yes I do." Her words are stronger than his. "I... " She finally manages to look up to him. "I think I need to," she hugs his bare torso with a new kind of warmth.

"Why?" He asks as he feels her embrace tighten around him.

"Because-" his arms do not hug back, but his hands do hold her, as if his life depended on her answer, "because I think I love the human inside of you."

They stand in this position and in this moment for a very long time. There are no words shared, only the sound of breathing and the matching of hearts beating in rhythm. There is no sound other than the wind whirling in and out of the large morning window. The only communication between the two lovers is the tight of each person's grasp on the other. Neither wish to part, but there is work to be done, and they have taken up enough time.

Feeling magic overflow the area around them, Sarah parts from Jareth as she suddenly feels the fabric of a dress around her. She looks up to see a well dressed Goblin King, as if history ripped him straight out of a painting. With rustic colors of dark reds and browns, Sarah finally sees the true and regal Fae King in his glory, subsiding the human version of himself into a comatose for the days events.

"Her REM sleep has just about ended. Now would be the preferable time to witness the wake of her slumber, should you wish to be present." He says as he holds her hand on his arm.

"Please lead the way." She gently bows her head in respect, understanding that their intimacy has ended for the time being. "I'm ready to see my baby."

Sarah can only wish that they will be able to return to this bliss sooner, rather than later.

**+x+x+x+**

Watching Ellie wake to her mother is something unlike Jareth had ever seen. Never had he seen a tighter hug than that of a frightened child that is seeing her mother for the first time after nearly being taken away forever. For once, Jareth is not the cause of such a story, but rather responsible for the happy outcome, for which he admits is quite refreshing to see. He watches as Ellie holds Sarah's hands, arms, shoulders, and cheeks. She tears up making sure that her mother is actually there and that this isn't a dream. Sarah's eyes have long since teared up, and this action does not make things better.

"I did it, mama." Ellie's eyes gloss over to Jareth.

"Yes you did." Sarah combs all ten of her fingers through the little girls hair in a loving gesture. Ellie takes this moment to look to Jareth that stands at the foot of the bed watching the spectacle in front of him. This is the opposite of what usually happens when someone gets wished away.

Ellie stumbles out of bed and walks to Jareth with large steps. She remembers his familiar face and points to him. "You." She says.

Against all attempts on his end, he can't help but grin at the child. "Me." He responds.

"Yowr him." She says factually.

"That I am." He nods in agreement.

"Huh?" Her head slightly tilts in question.

Sarah chuckles as she kneels to the floor next to Ellie. "Sweetie, do you remember making a wish?" Sarah holds the child's shoulders. Ellie doesn't respond. "You made a wish. You wished from a wish in your book."

Ellie gasps. "Labyrinth!"

"That's right." Sarah says as she stands. Ellie watches her mom as she grabs Jareth's hand. "This is who you wished us to."

"The... Gobwin King...?" Ellie's eyes look sad and confused. "Jaweth..." She doesn't know what to make of this.

In this moment, Jareth slowly kneels to her, notacing the very watchful eye of the child. Ellie's eyes grow wide at his sudden drop. "Are you watching closely?" He asks as he takes one of his gloves off. She watches in surprise as his hand pulls a familiar necklace with a purple amethyst hanging from the bottom out of thin air, with tiny images of glittery fireworks appear from the magic at hand.

"Jaweth!" She glomps him in a tight hug around his neck, grateful to see him again. "Your hair!" Her eyes glisten as she feels his long tresses as they wisp by her face. "Yowr the Gobwin King."

"Indeed I am."

She backs away from him to get a better view. "I knew it!" She shouts in excitement as she looks to her mom. Jareth stands to meet Sarah's height. "It's real! The Labwinth is real!"

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" He asks with an impish grin.

Ellie's eyes somehow grow bigger as she starts to get excited. "Yeah- yeah- yeah- ye-"

"Perhaps I should have asked your mother, first." He looks to her as she responds with a less enthused look.

Ellie continues to jump in excitement. "Mommy, Can I- can I- can I- can I-"

"Wait, wait hold on." She tries to calm the child. "I'm not sure if I would exactly call that place child friendly."

"I suppose that would depend on the person in charge." He is smile never leaves.

"So you can baby proof the oubliette?" Her sass starts to show. Now it's definitely starting to feel right.

"Only for the ones I like." His brow twitches in endearment.

"Well I need to be caught up to speed on her heath before I will even think about letting her go running rampid in that magical jungle."

"She will be chaperoned, I assure you. And her health status is roughly about 75%, which can only improve if she is in the center of the magic that is keeping her well, mind you." He responds with some sass of his own, ready to take on any other questions that she might have.

"I don't know..." She recalls her own trip down memory lane.

"She will need a safe place to reside while we speak to the Matriarch about what we've found. No place is safer, especially for a girl who is being healed by the Labyrinth itself."

Sarah bites her lip in concern. "I don't want those firey little headless devils anywhere near her." Her voice carries warning.

Pulling a crystal out of thin air, it dances on his fingers. "She will be in the utmost care and safety." Ellie barely even has time to admire the magic before he drops the crystal as its magic envelopes them all and transports them to the outskirts of the Labyrinth, close to where Sarah began her journey.

As the glittery dust subsides, the familiar sandy air glides through Sarah's every sense. She digests all of its memorable smells and sounds as she basks in the unforgettable scenery of infamous Labyrinth, centered with the ever memorable Goblin City. The view is just as she remembered, almost as if she were in a surreal and lucid dream.

"Ooooohhh pretty!" Ellie says as she looks down to see that she is wearing a red glittery dress that twirls and twirls.

Sarah giggles at the child. "Deja vu,"

"Quite," He whispers to her, gathering her attention towards the gate that opens to see a very familiar fox with his trusty dog steed.

Shocked, Sarah double takes to make sure she knew who she was looking at. "Sir Didymus?"

"Aye, dear lass!" His voice is as yappy and formal as ever. "Glad to know ye hasn't forgotten this old dog." He dramatically bows as he leaps off his steed. Sarah's smile is childlike and refreshing as she kneels to his side. "And who might this little whippersnapper be?" He asks as she observes the child.

"I'm Ellie!" She says with a smile as she rocks back and forth on her heels.

"This is my daughter." Sarah says with pride.

"Well I say," Sir Didymus scratches his head at the news. "Tis... but only yesterday where you were but a babe, yourself, mi'lady"

"Time flies when duty calls. It is so good to see your friendly face." Sarah gently bows her head towards the veteran war fox.

"Ain't that the bitter truth!" He raises his cane to toast the air.

"Sir Didymus," Jareth gains the undivided attention of the fox-like veteran, "you have been chosen as sole protector of Miss Ellie Williams," he points to the child, "who is a personal guest to the crown of the Goblin Throne. I trust that you will keep her safe, while also showing her a proper tour."

"Aye, aye, sir." Sir Didymus solutes his majesty with the utmost respect. "Tis be an honor, Miss Ellie."

"Be polite, Ellie. Use your manners." Sarah says as Ellie starts walking with her familiar friend, a friend that Sarah is glad to see, and a friend that she is comfortable to have with Ellie.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't wander into any walls. Stay with your guardian, and don't open any doors without permission-"

"Yes ma'am." Ellie's voice slowly fades as they enter the Labyrinthian walls.

"Watch for pitfalls! And don't touch the garbage people! They don't like it!" Sarah continues to shout past knowledge until her child could no longer be seen. She fidgets with nerves, wondering if she made the right decision to let her leave.

"Bird and nest syndrome, love?"

"She's three!" She whips her entire body around in rebuttal.

"Worry not, love. She will not remain far," Jareth says as he conjures a bubble to illuminate the image of her child walking side by side the trusted soldier. "I always keep a watchful eye of my runners." The bubble levitates towards Sarah, and stays to her side.

She nods in thanks as she stares into the image of her child. "Where to, now?"

He holds out his arm for her to take again. "The Matriarch."

_**+x+x+x+** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things are building for Jareth and Sarah, and they have quite the journey ahead. I am thrilled to be able to finally get it out of my mind and onto the internet so it never has to dance around my subconscious again. I have been listening to a lot of Michael Hoppe on Spotify while writing their scenes. I'm not really listening to a particular song, but The Serenity Album was the inspiration for the mood of this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed. I will update more within the month of July.**
> 
> **Until we meet again~**


End file.
